Egoísmo
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Una crisis y el miedo a luchar por lo que se quiere hacen que Gaara renuncie al amor de su vida. Hinata decepcionada decide buscar una nueva vida, para ella y para el ser que crece en su vientre. Años después le avisan que a su padre no le quedaba mucho de vida y que su último deseo era volver a verla. Tendría que enfrentar su pasado.
1. Embarazo

**Advertencias** : Mundo alterno, lenguaje soez.

 **Pareja** : Gaara/Hinata

 **Aclaración** : Los personajes de Naruto **no** son míos.

-Fue un error.

Hinata sólo miraba algún punto del suelo, tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía ser posible que el le dijera eso.

-¿U-un error?

-Yo...enserio lo lamento mucho Hinata.-dijo con una voz llena de arrepentimiento.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Horas antes...**_

-¡Gaara! ¡Deja eso ya hombre!-exclamó preocupado Naruto quitándole de las manos la botella de cerveza.

-No jodas Naruto.-dijo ya ebrio Gaara.

Naruto lo miro mal. Jamás, y lo recalcaba ¡Jamás de los jamases había visto a su pelirrojo amigo de esa manera tan impropia de el!

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Ayer estabas que saltabas de alegría por que dijiste que le pedirías matrimonio a Hinata y ahora tienes cara de funeral y un humor de diablos! Además ¡Tu nunca bebes de esta manera!-

Gaara tomó otra botella y la miro unos segundos.-Quisiera ser egoísta sólo una vez en mi vida.- dijo antes de tomar un gran trago.

Naruto lo miro confundido.-Estas tan ebrio que estas diciendo puras incoherencias. ¡Vamos! ¡Se acabó la fiesta! Te voy a llevar a tu casa.

Gaara negó.-Llévame con Hinata.

Naruto sólo rodó los ojos.-¡Solo le causaras problemas!

-Su familia no esta. Deja de joder y llévame con Hinata.

Naruto bufo. Ayudó a Gaara levantarse del asiento y sin despedirse de los demás salieron a paso torpe del bar en donde todos se encontraban

¿Qué rayos le paso a Gaara para que estuviese de esa manera?

.

.

.

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada al oír el insistente timbre retumbando por toda la mansión. Se tallo un ojo y miro su reloj digital.

¿Quien llamaría así a las dos de la madrugada?

Bufo y se levantó de su mullida y cálida cama para ver quien era el culpable de haberla despertado.

Bajo rápidamente las largas y anchas escaleras y abrió la puerta de la mansión.

Abrió los ojos como platos y el sueño desapareció.

Frente a ella se hallaba un pelirrojo con su cabello alborotado y su camisa mal acomodada. Se miraba muy agitado.

-¿Gaara? ¿Q-que haces aquí?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido. No quería verlo, justo cuando iba a correrlo de su hogar, el hizo algo que la tomó desprevenida.

Gaara no dijo nada, el sólo se abalanzó hacia ella y la beso de forma urgente y desesperada. Necesitaba sentir el dulzón de sus labios, necesitaba su calor y amor.

Impresionada trato de alejarlo pero no pudo. No fue porque el fuera más fuerte que ella, sino que ella no quería parar. El la debilitaba.

-Perdóname. Yo aún te sigo amando, quiero luchar por ti.- dijo Gaara al momento de romper el beso.

En ese momento el olor a alcohol golpeó las fosas nasales de Hinata.

-Gaara, e-estas ebrio. No sabes lo que dices…

Gaara puso su dedo en los labios de Hinata. Acallando cualquier réplica de la morena. Observó los brillantes ojos de Hinata, eran tan hermoso bajo la luz de la Luna, los hacia brillar hasta semejarse a unos diamantes.

-Shhh.- la calló tiernamente antes de besarla con urgencia.

Hinata no pudo resistir más y se entregó al beso al momento que cerraba los ojos.

Sabía que estaba mal, que el y ella ya no eran nada. Que Gaara ahora estaba comprometido. Pero si el decía que lucharía por su amor, no quedaba más que creerle. Confiaba en el, lo amaba.

Sintió como la tomaba entre sus brazos, de una patada cerro la puerta y la llevo hasta su habitación con cuidado de no caer por las escaleras.

Allí fue cuando perdió todo su raciono y se dejo llevar por toda la pasión y amor que le tenía.

Se hicieron uno esa tormentosa noche.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Actualidad...**_

-Yo... enserio lo lamento mucho Hinata.- dijo bajando la mirada. No podía ver el rostro lleno de tristeza de la azabache.

Hinata boqueo unos segundos sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-¿P-por que me haces esto? Ayer...

-Ayer estaba ebrio. No sabía lo que decía.- dijo secamente.

Hinata soltó un sollozo.

-Vete, vete por favor.- pidió en un susurro, abrazándose a sí misma tratando de cubrir su desnudez. Se sentía no sólo desnuda en cuerpo, también se sentía desnuda en alma.-¡Vete!-gritó.

Gaara tenso la mandíbula y se puso su ropa rápidamente.

Antes de salir completamente de la habitación miro de nuevo a Hinata.

Seguía llorando e hipando.

Apretó fuertemente los puños y se llamó cobarde. Cobarde por no luchar por lo que realmente quería, cobarde por no enfrentarse a su padre y cobarde por no ser egoísta sólo una maldita vez en su vida.

Quiso decirle algo pero las palabras no salieron. Sin resistir el dolor al verla en ese estado huyó de la habitación.

Al quedarse sola, Hinata se tapo con ambas manos el rostro.

-¿Qué h-hice?- le había entregado todo a Gaara, el fue el primero de todo. El fue su primer beso, su primer pareja, su primer amor y a él le entregó su virginidad.-Soy una estúpida.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que Gaara haya hecho eso. ¡El no era así!- dijo Sakura indignada. Conocía a Sabaku no Gaara y conocía lo suficiente de el para saber que el no era así. Jamás haría algo de esa magnitud y menos si se trataba de dañar a Hinata.

Hinata suspiro mirando a Ino y a Sakura.- Es-estaba ebrio.-musito mirando hacia el suelo. Sus amigas eran las únicas que podían ayudarla en esa situación. Estaba demasiado confundida. No había visto a Gaara desde que hicieron "eso" y el no había intentado comunicarse con ella.

\- Pero ¿No se suponía que su padre lo esta obligando a casarse?-pregunto Ino, analizando el problema para así poder ayudar a su amiga.

\- Pero el había dicho que no se casaría. D-después me dice que todo fue u-un error.- dijo sin poder retener más las lágrimas.

Sin tener palabras para consolar a su amiga, Ino y Sakura la abrazaron fuertemente. No les gustaba para nada ver a Hinata así, era la que menos merecía el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Quedaron abrazadas un momento más hasta que inesperadamente Hinata empezó a removerse inquieta.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran preguntarle que le pasaba, ella se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño de su habitación mientras con ambas manos se tapaba la boca.

Las chicas se miraron asustadas y escucharon atreves de la puerta que Hinata esta vomitando.

-¿Tan mal huele la frentona?-pregunto Ino al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Yo no huelo mal! ¡Cerda!-gritó defendiéndose Sakura.

-¡Claro que hueles mal! ¡¿Sino por que Hina esta devolviendo la cena?!

-¡Es obvio que la que huele mal es otra! ¡Cerda!

Antes de que pudieran pelear más Hinata salió pálida del baño.

-¡¿Hinata?! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Sakura.

Hinata sólo asintió sin verla. Estaba pensando que tal vez...

-Hinata.-habló Ino mirándola con verdadera preocupación.-Cuando Gaara y tu... ¡Ya sabes! - sacando la lengua- ¿Se cuidaron?

Hinata boqueo.-¡Claro que si!-mintió.- L-lo más seguro es q-que algo de l-la cena me cayó mal.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado tratando de calmarlas, aún que ella por dentro estuviera muerta de la angustia.

Sakura no se creyó ese cuento, pero decidió dejarlo para después. Lo importante es que ella estuviera bien.

-Vamos Hina. Tienes que descansar.

Hinata negó.-Estoy bien.

Sakura puso ambas manos en su cintura y la miro mal.-¡Cómo futura médico tienes que hacerme caso!

Hinata soltó una débil carcajada.-De acuerdo.-tal vez estaba exagerando. Nadie podía quedar embarazada a la primera ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

-¿Mamá?

Hikari bajo el libro que estaba leyendo y miro a su hija sentada al otro extremo de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

Hinata se removió inquieta y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Tu ¿T- tu tardaste m-mucho para quedar e-embarazada de m-mi?-pregunto sin mirarla.

Hikari sonrió mientras recordaba tiempos de su juventud.

-¡Para nada! ¡Al primer descuido saliste tu!- dijo alegre levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba sentada y camino hasta donde estaba su hija.-¿Por que me lo preguntas cariño?-

Hinata trago saliva y no dejó de ver el suelo.-S-solo fue curiosidad. Ya s-sabes, n-nunca me has contado sobre esas cosas.- dijo rezando a todos los dioses para que su madre no se diera cuenta de la verdadera intención de la pregunta.

Hikari suspiro y tomó su mentón pensativa.- Tienes razón, jamás te eh contado nada de eso.

Hinata suspiro aliviada.

-Estar embarazada es algo muy difícil.-comentó sentándose.-Hay dolores, vómitos, cambios de humor, antojos... -decía mientras enumeraba con los dedos.-¡Y ni se diga el dolor del parto! Pero... todo eso vale la pena.- dijo mirándola con todo el amor que una madre le puede tener a su hija.-Tu y Hanabi son lo mejor que me ah pasado.-acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hija.

Hinata no resistió de nuevo las lágrimas, si había algo que la caracterizaba era el ser tan sentimental.

Abrazo fuertemente a su madre mientras ella correspondía el abrazo.

-Tengo miedo.-susurro Hinata.

Hikari se confundió.

-¿Miedo a que preciosa?-pregunto preocupada.

Hinata negó.-Sólo abrázame mamá.-pidió en un susurro.

Hikari sintió que algo no andaba bien. Sin replicar abrazo fuertemente a su hija. No sabia por que pero... ese abrazo le sabía a despedida.

.

.

.

Hinata miro con los ojos temblorosos el aparato que tenía en sus manos. Su rostro estaba pálido y temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Positivo...-susurro con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas.

Tenía 17 años y ya estaba embarazada, el padre del niño se iba a casar con otra y lo peor de todo es que a su padre le daría un infarto cuando supiera. Vaya lío en el que estaba metida.

Se tapó la boca tratando de ahogar un sollozo. Cerró los ojos y se deslizó sobre la pared del baño.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¿One-saan?-

Al oír la voz de su hermana menor escondió el aparato tras su espalda y se levantó del suelo con rapidez.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Hanabi.

Hanabi sólo fue a ver a su hermana pues desde hace dos días estaba muy rara y quería saber que es lo que le pasaba. Al abrir la puerta del baño y ver a Hinata con lágrimas escurriéndole en el rostro su preocupación incrementó

\- Hinata ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto acercándose a su hermana.

Hinata retrocedió unos pasos, cuidando que su hermana no mirara la prueba de embarazo.

-N-no es nada. S-solo me siento un poco m-mal.

-¿Qué escondes?-pregunto acercándose más a su hermana.

Hinata negó frenéticamente.-¡No e-es n-nada!

Sin importarle las palabras de su hermana, jaló con delicadeza su brazo y le arrebató el aparato quedando paralizada al finalizar el acto.

Hinata bajo la mirada mientras hipaba silenciosamente.

Hanabi miro por una vez más el aparato con los ojos dilatados y sosteniéndolo con las manos temblorosas. Boqueo unos segundos.

-¿E-estas embarazada?

Hinata asintió aún hipando y cabizbaja.

Hanabi se recargo en la pared del baño y inclino la cabeza mirando hacia el techo. No lo podía creer. Era tan increíble lo que había escuchado…¿Hinata embarazada?

Ambas quedaron en un tenso silencio sólo siendo acompañadas por el sonido de los sollozos de Hinata.

-¿Sabes que si papá lo sabe le dará un infarto verdad?-pregunto Hanabi rompiendo el silencio.

Hinata asintió.

Ambas sabían que el decir que a su padre le daría un infarto no era sólo un decir, era que en verdad podría pasar pues su padre padecía problemas del corazón.

-Soy una idiota.

Hanabi negó mientras se tallaba el rostro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡No lo se! ¡No tengo ninguna maldita idea!

Al ver la alteración de su hermana decidió hablar.

\- Hinata, te ayudaré a salir de esto ¿sí? Pero primero responde dos preguntas. La primera... ¿Quien es el padre?

Hinata se mordió el labio y cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas que se incrementarán cada vez más. Le dolía hasta pronunciar su nombre.

-E-es Gaara.

Hanabi suspiro. Lo sabía, sabía que algo tan problemático podía pasar si su hermana seguía con Sabaku no Gaara.

-De acuerdo - susurro sobándose las cienes.- Mi segunda pregunta es... Conservaras al bebé ¿Cierto?

Casi automáticamente Hinata puso su mano sobre su vientre aún plano.

-Claro que si. Puede que estar embarazada me vaya a traer muchos problemas y que el padre del bebé nunca va a estar conmigo pero... es mi bebé. También es mío y aunque aún no lo tengo en mis brazos ya lo quiero.- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces mientras aún acariciaba su vientre.

Hanabi sonrió conmovida. Su hermana era increíble, tenía un corazón muy puro y noble. Esa era la esencia de Hinata.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en ese caso?

Allí estaba el problema, no tenía ni una idea de que podía hacer.

Hablar con su padre y pedirle apoyo estaba descartado, ella no quería que enfermara por su culpa. Sabía que tendría el apoyo de su madre pero tampoco quería preocuparla ni decepcionarla. Neji sólo empeoraría las cosas al ir a golpear a Gaara que es lo más obvio que haría.

Decirle a Gaara...

Sus facciones se endurecieron un momento.

El... nunca sabría que tiene un hijo.

Ella podía hacerse cargo sola del bebé. No quería arruinar los planes de Gaara y tampoco quería que el se acercara a ella por obligación.

No lo quería cerca de ella ni de su bebé.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Hinata mostrándose decidida. Ahora su vida sólo tenía un propósito: Proteger a su hijo.

Hanabi le puso atención a su hermana.

.

.

.

.

-Padre.

Hiashi dejó de escribir y levantó su rostro para ver a su hija mayor parada frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-pregunto mientras se quitaba sus gafas.

-Acepto.

Hiashi alzó una ceja mostrándose confundido.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me propusiste ir a estudiar a Inglaterra hace un mes? Pues cambie de opinión. Quiero estudiar en Inglaterra.

-Vaya, sabía que cambiarias de opinión.-se levantó de su asiento y rodeó su escritorio para pararse frente a su hija.-¿Estas segura de esto?

Hinata asintió.-Completamente.

-De acuerdo.- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija.- Empaca tus cosas, te irás lo más pronto posible.- retiro su mano y camino de nuevo hasta su asiento.- Ah, te aviso que Neji dijo que también quiere estudiar en Inglaterra, así que se va contigo.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿E-eh?

-Ya escuchaste. Así que no pierdas el tiempo, empaca tus cosas por que tu y Neji se van lo más pronto posible.

Ahora si estaba metida en líos.

.

.

.

.

.

No había podido dormir ni comer bien preocupando a sus hermanos. Ni siquiera había querido salir de su habitación desde lo que le hizo a Hinata. Por dios, era un bastardo.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle esa bajes a la persona que más amaba en ese planeta?

Todo por culpa de su estúpida idea de "Ahogar sus penas con alcohol"

Nunca tuvo que a ver hecho eso, de seguro en ese mismo momento Hinata debía de estar destrozada por lo que le hiso. La hirió y la uso de la manera más dolorosa para una mujer. Seguro que ella estaba indignada y avergonzada por lo que paso.

Jamás se perdonaría lo que le hiso.

Maldita la hora en la que a su padre se le ocurrió quedar en banca rota. Ahora por eso el tendría que casarse con una mujer que estaba loca, sólo para salvar la empresa de su padre.

¿Por qué el tenía que pagar los platos rotos?

Por primera vez en su vida tenía una oportunidad para ser feliz plenamente y su padre se la quitaba de una manera desgarradora.

El no quería ver a otra mujer en su cama que no fuera Hinata Hyuga. Nadie podía tomar su lugar.

-¿Gaara? -salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Temari lo llamaba al otro lado de la puerta. -¿Seguro que no quieres comer nada más?

-No. -le respondió tajante.

Temari al otro lado de la puerta sólo puso una mueca de tristeza. Sabía por que lo que su hermano menor estaba pasando y de verdad quisiera ayudarlo, pero no podía. No había más solución.

-Ey Tem. -volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con su otro hermano. -No te preocupes más. Creo que es mejor darle su tiempo y espacio. -aconsejo el castaño estando igual de preocupado que su hermana.

Temari sonrió tristemente. -Todo sería diferente si mamá estuviera aquí.

Kankuro asintió haciendo un ademán para que callara. -Por favor, no hables de eso aquí afuera. Tu sabes lo que le afecta a Gaara hablar de nuestra madre… -susurro.

-Si lose, perdón. -musito la de ojos verdes. -Vámonos, más tarde veré si Gaara quiere comer algo.

Kankuro asintió y siguió a su hermana hacia la planta baja.

Gaara mientras tanto sólo estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo Temari, si su madre estuviese viva todo sería muy diferente.

Lo había escuchado todo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hanabi!

Hanabi se sobresalto sobre su cama al oír el poco común gritó de su hermana mayor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Neji irá a Inglaterra conmigo.- dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos mientras temblaba furiosamente.-¡¿Qué voy hacer?!-pregunto aterrorizada mientras caminaba en círculos.

Hanabi gruño y se levantó de su cama para caminar hacia su hermana y tomar sus manos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

\- Lo mejor será decirle la verdad.

-¡¿Acaso quieres que maté a Gaara?!

-¡No estaría mal! -exclamó un poco enojada. Después de lo que Gaara le hizo a su hermana jamás lo miraría con los mismos ojos.- ¡Si le hablamos de la situación y de los planes entonces cabe la posibilidad de que quiera ayudarnos!

-¡¿Y si no?! ¡También cabe la gran posibilidad de que no me ayude y que le diga a papá sobre esto!

-¡Podrías ser más optimista!

-¡¿Optimista?! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser optimista si cuando Neji se entere que estoy embarazada todo se irá al demonio?!

-¿Qué?

Ambas miraron horrorizadas hacia la puerta de la habitación. Era Neji que las miraba pálido aún lado de la puerta.

-N-neji- tartamudeo Hinata nerviosa.

Cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación tras de si y miro a sus dos primas.

-Esto es una broma ¿Cierto?-pregunto Neji sin recuperar aún el color de su piel.

Hinata negó lentamente mientras sus labios temblaban. Se sentía tan mal, no quería decepcionar a su primo también.

-E-estoy...estoy e-embarazada.

Neji apretó los dientes junto con sus puños emblanqueciendo sus nudillos.

-¿Quien fue el bastardo?-pregunto furioso.

-¡Oh no! ¡Eso no te lo diremos!-gritó Hanabi. Puede que no mirara con buenos ojos a Gaara pero tampoco quería que Neji lo matará. Esas ya eran palabras mayores.-¡El tipo me cae mal pero tampoco es buena idea que lo mates Neji! ¡Raciona con la cabeza, no con los puños!

Neji inmediatamente miro a Hinata.-Dime Hinata ¿Quien fue el hijo de puta?

Hinata supo que su primo estaba muy enojado al oírlo.

\- No puedo decírtelo.-se acerco y tomó las manos de su primo.-Por favor Neji, no le digas a nadie que estoy embarazada.-pidió desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me pidas eso...

-¡Si le dices a papá se enfermara! ¡Por favor Neji!

Neji miro con impresión a Hinata y quedó en silencio unos minutos.

Sabía que estaba arriesgando la confianza de su tío pero tampoco quería que enfermara. La salud de su tío era muy delicada. Además quería ayudar a su prima. Admitía que estaba enojado con ella pero sabía que su amor fraternal por ella era más fuerte que un enojo.

Asintió.-Te ayudaré.- dijo en un gruñido.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a su primo.

-Gracias.-le susurro en su oído sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Neji bufo correspondiendo el abrazo de su prima-Pero tendrás que decirme quien es el padre. Prometo que no le haré nada, por ahora.

Hinata amplio los ojos. ¿Creer en las palabras de su primo? Bueno, el nunca le había mentido. Ese era un punto a su favor.

Se apartó de el y bajo la mirada. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y miro a su primo con los ojos vidriosos.

-E-es G-gaara.-susurro cabizbaja al no querer ver los ojos de Neji. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. No quería ver la decepción en los ojos de Neji. Sabía que el terminaría culpándose de todo puesto a que se había jurado cuidarla de todo y todos.

Neji tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no salir de la habitación de su prima, tomar su coche e ir a la mansión Sabaku no para romperle la cara a ese peli rojo que lo único que había traído a la vida de su prima era dolor. Si antes había pensado que el era un buen partido para su prima ahora pensaba que era la peor opción del mundo.

-P-perdóname.-susurro Hinata entrecortadamente sorprendiendo a su primo.-Y-yo no quería decepcionante.-sollozo escondiendo nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos.

Neji negó sin saber que decir. El no era bueno para consolar a las personas. Sin saber que decir el sólo la abrazo-Tranquila.-le susurro cálidamente en un intento de acompasar el llanto de su prima.

Hanabi sólo miraba la escena aún sin creérsela. Todo era tan irreal.. sinceramente pensaba que ella sería la primera en perder su virginidad a pesar de ser tres años menor que su hermana. Hinata era tan tímida y retraída que de verdad le costaba aceptar que ella había tenido relaciones sexuales con su ex novio.

Todo era tan confuso.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? -pregunto rompiendo el abrazo de los primos.

-Bu-bueno. -volteo hacia su primo. -¿Mi padre ya te informó que nos iremos juntos a Inglaterra?

-No me había dicho nada. De todos modos ya no hace falta… ¿Irte a Inglaterra es parte de tu plan?

Hinata asintió. -Puedo terminar la preparatoria haya y también la Universidad.

-Onechan… ¿T-te irás tanto tiempo? -pregunto la adolescente haciendo que las facciones de Hinata se entristecieran.

-Si Hanabi-chan. Y-yo aún no se que hacer del todo. Papá se enterara tarde o temprano aún así.

-Entonces no retrases lo inevitable. Dile la verdad.

Hinata se acercó a su hermana y tomo su mano entrelazado sus dedos. -Entiende que no es momento, esta pasando por una etapa difícil en su enfermedad. No quiero preocuparle. Cuando el este más sano podre decirle la verdad. Aún que eso signifique perder su confianza por completo. -bajo la mirada entristecida.

-No quiero que te vayas tanto tiempo ¡Es demasiado!-volteo hacia Neji. -Supongo que tu te quedarás el tiempo que Hinata se quede haya cierto Neji-nissan.

-No dejaré a Hinata sola.

Hanabi bajo la mirada. -Lo suponía.-se sentó en su cama sin despegar su vista del suelo. -Me quedaré sola, sin ti y sin Neji esta casa estará muy vacía.

Hinata negó. -No pienses eso Hanabi-chan. Mamá y papá aún están aquí… -

-Papá siempre esta en la empresa o encerrado en su despacho y mamá también siempre esta en la empresa. Sus días libres son muy pocos y no quisiera que los desperdiciada en mi en vez que poder estar descansando de su fatigante trabajo.

-No es verdad. A mamá le encanta pasar tiempo en tu compañía y…

-¡No trates de levantarme el ánimo Hinata!- exclamo callando a la morena. -Es imposible que no me ponga así siendo que mis únicos apoyos se van y no regresarán hasta en algunos años. -sonrió tristemente. -No se preocupen. Se me pasará y seguiré siendo la misma Hanabi de siempre. Sólo espero que me llamen y escriban seguido o juro que me volveré loca.

Hinata miro con pena a Hanabi. Si fuera por ella, se la llevaría consigo pero sabía que su papá no estaría de acuerdo.

-Nos servirá mucho tu ayuda si estas aquí Hanabi. Podrás ayúdame desde aquí ¿Cierto?

Hanabi sonrió ladinamente. -Vaya, seré como una espía o algo parecido.

-Una que evitará que papá se entere de la verdad. Esa es tu misión Hanabi-chan ¿Estas dispuesta a tomarla?

-Si es para ayudarte… haría cualquier cosa.

Hinata miro a su hermana enternecida. -Gracias.

Neji observaba con mucha pena lo que estaba pasando. Todo eso… era culpa de Gaara.

Sabía que le había prometido a Hinata que no le haría nada a Gaara…pero el no era bueno con algunas promesas. Antes de irse le haría una visita a ese paracito.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, este es mi primer historia sobre la pareja Gaahina. Hace mucho que quería escribir algo sobre esta pareja y por fin se me cumplió 8) ahora sólo falta la aceptación de esta historia. Cruzó los dedos para que a ustedes les guste *u***


	2. Decisión y arrepentimiento

**Advertencia:** Mundo alterno, lenguaje soez. (? )

 **Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

.

.

.

Cerró su última maleta y suspiro con cansancio.

Todo eso la hacia sentir mal y triste. Dejar a su familia por un error que fue precisamente suyo. Uno de sus principios siempre fue el querer llegar virgen y pura hasta el matrimonio, entregarse al hombre de su vida.

Fallo rotundamente, entregándose sin pensar en las consecuencias que le traería, sin pensar en un futuro, sólo sintió el presente y dejó aún lado el pasado para disfrutar plenamente.

Todo eso era un cliché.

Ella en enamorada se entrega al hombre que le robaba suspiros, el sólo le dice que fue un error y que nunca debió de haber pasado… ella se jodio al saber que estaba embarazada y que no tendría el apoyo del padre de la criatura.

La verdad es que al principio no estaba tan segura de querer hacer todo eso que estaba haciendo. Sabía que tarde o temprano toda la verdad se sabría y que una dura batalla vendría, pero mientras tanto ella quería proteger de todos y todo a su bebé, además de que aún no era tiempo de decirle a su padre la verdad. Lo haría cuando ella estuviera lista y sobre todo cuando su padre estuviera mejor de salud. Mientras tanto, esperaba poder tapar su mentira y manejar todo con inteligencia.

Fijó su mirada en el buro de la lámpara observando el reloj que apuntaban las ocho de la noche. Tenía que dormir temprano, mañana sería su vuelo, el cual la llevaría lejos de Japón.

Optó por obviamente no tomarse sus pastillas para dormir pues no sabía si le harían daño al bebé. En cuanto llegará a Inglaterra se haría un chequeo para ver que todo estuviera bien con su hijo…

Su hijo.

Esa palabra había sonado tan lejana hace tan sólo unas semanas.

Cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla.

−Hubiese deseado que todo fuera distinto. −susurro tocando su vientre.

.

.

.

.

El crujido de el tabique nasal siendo roto resonó en aquel gran jardín de la mansión Sabaku no.

La sangre era lo único que Neji sentía en sus manos. No estaba pensando claramente, el deseo de la venganza lo dominaba hasta el grado de importarle muy poco si mataba a ese peli rojo.

Gaara se sostuvo la nariz mientras soltaba un gruñido de dolor. Al principio, trató de defenderse de los golpes de su agresor, y lo hiso bien, pues le había dejado un ojo morado al Hyuga, pero después de escuchar el nombre de "Hinata" salir de los labios de Neji lo entendió todo, y supo que no valía la pena tratar de defenderse, sabía que el se merecía todo lo que el Hyuga le estaba haciendo.

−Pensé que eras diferente, Gaara. Confíe en que mi prima no podía estar en mejor manos que las tuyas y tu… −apretó los puños. −Tuviste sexo con ella siendo que te vas a casar con otra. –

No le diría del embarazo de Hinata. Por muy tentado que estuviera por hacerlo, no lo haría. El ya no quería que el peli rojo se acercara nuevamente a su prima, ni a ella, ni al bebé que esta esperando.

Gaara no habló y se pregunto como es que Neji se había enterado de todo eso. Hinata no le había dicho, de eso estaba completamente seguro, ella no habría mandado a Neji para que lo golpeara, ella no era así.

−Hinata le contó a Hanabi lo que le hiciste y yo escuché todo. – le mascullo entre dientes como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. −Escúchame bien, Sabaku. Desde ahora, jamás te volverás a acercar a Hinata

−Tu no me puedes impedir eso. –le gruño con el ceño fruncido tratando de detener toda la sangre que salía de su nariz.

−Tal vez yo no… pero la distancia si. −susurro confundiendo a Gaara. −Aléjate Gaara, has tu vida con tu prometida y olvida a Hinata. −escupió un poco de sangre antes de salir de los territorios Sabaku.

Gaara salió de su trance al escuchar un auto siendo encendido para después arrancar a gran velocidad. Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba el tabique de su nariz y la movía, tronándolo y poniéndolo en su lugar.

No podía, no quería vivir sin Hinata. Ella se habría vuelto su mundo, su felicidad, su todo…

No quería una vida sin sus risas ni sus mimos. Ella no podía ser remplazada por nadie.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella.

.

.

.

El lugar estaba inundado de personas que esperaban sus vuelos, se escuchaban los anuncios atreves de las bocinas, haciendo sobresaltar a Hinata.

Aún lado de ella estaba su madre, quien la miraba con preocupación. −¿Estas segura de esto?

Hinata la observó unos segundos. −Completamente.

−No entiendo el por que de tu repentino cambio de opinión. −dijo negando con la cabeza. -Puedes retractarte ahora mismo si lo deseas, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

La Hyuga menor sonrió decaídamente, tratando de engañar a su madre con su sonrisa falsa. –Esto es lo que quiero. −dijo firme. −Los extrañaré muchísimo, pero esto que hago es para mi futuro. Necesito tener los mejores estudios para poder mantener en la cima la empresa de mi padre.

Hikari negó. −Aún pienso que esto es muy precipitado ¿Hay alguna razón para que quieras irte tan desesperadamente de Japón?

Hinata bajo la mirada, sintiendo el gran deseo de decirle absolutamente todo a su madre. −Mamá, yo… −calló al instante al oír la bocina anunciar que su vuelto estaba por partir.

−Creo que es la hora. −dijo Hikari con pesar.

−Si.

Se levantaron de sus sillas para después darse un gran abrazo.

−Hinata, es hora de irnos. – Le recordó Neji.

Hinata apretó más el agarre del abrazo. Sintió una escurridiza lágrima bajar por su pómulo, sabiendo que allí comenzaba todo. Sería difícil, duro y triste, pero todo valdría la pena.

Se despegó de su madre poco a poco. – Le dices a Hanabi que la amo y a papá también. −pidió dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

−Claro. – Le dijo Hikari tratando de mantenerse fuerte. Seco con sus dedos las gotas saladas de las mejillas de su hija. −Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto conmigo.

−Lo prometo. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó completamente de ella.

Neji miro con tristeza a Hinata.

−Neji, cuídate y cuida mucho a mi hija por favor. – Le pido Hikari abrazándolo también.

Neji correspondió el abrazo de buena manera. – No se preocupe tía.

−Cuidas también ese ojo. – Le susurro en el oído para después separarse completamente de el.

Neji asintió apenado. Esa misma noche todos le habían preguntado que fue lo que le paso en el ojo. No supo con que excusarse y les dijo a todos que era asunto de el y que ya estaba saldado.

No podía decirle a Hinata que Gaara había sido quien lo había golpeado, primero por que sabría que había decidido "visitar" al Sabaku y segundo, si decía que fue Gaara su tío habría sospechado.

Escucharon nuevamente las bocinas anunciando la última llamada.

-Vamos. –

Hinata asintió hacia Neji. Volvió su mirada a Hikari. −Adiós mamá.

Hikari sollozo. −Adiós cariño, te amo.

Hinata le sonrió levemente. −También te amo. −y sin más se fue junto a Neji a abordar el avión.

Le hubiese gustado que su padre estuviera allí despidiéndose de ella, pero como siempre, algo más importante tenía que hacer. Y Hanabi dijo que no deseaba ir ya que no sabía si soportaría verlos yéndose para dejarla, eso no significa que no se hubieran despedido en casa. Le dio un gran abrazo de al menos quince minutos al igual que Neji. También le hubiese gustado despedirse de todos sus amigos pero no podía. No quería ver a Ino llorar, ni a Sakura con sus preciosos ojos tristes… sólo no podía. Esperaba que la perdonarán.

.

.

.

.

.

Tocó con insistencia el timbre de la mansión Hyuga.

Tenía que hablar con Hinata, explicarle todo, pedirle perdón y de ser posible planear algo para poder estar juntos toda la vida. No quería a nadie que no fuera Hinata, no quería casarse con nadie que no fuera Hinata, no quería compartir cama con nadie que no fuera Hinata… sólo la quería a ella.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al ver que una empleada abría la puerta.

−Joven Sabaku. –la ama de llaves hiso una reverencia. −¿Busca a Hinata-sama?

−Si, ¿podría avisarle que estoy aquí?

−Eso será imposible.

−¿De que habla?

−Ella abordó un avión hacia Inglaterra hoy en la mañana.

Los ojos de Gaara se dilataron. −¿Qué?

−Se fueron ella y el joven Neji. Lo lamento.

Gaara no contestó sólo dijo un escueto gracias y se fue de nuevo a su auto.

Abrió la puerta, se introdujo en el y apretó fuertemente el volante.

−Mierda. −mascullo dando un golpe al volante con su puño cerrado. Tenía que relajarse, pensar con claridad para no hacer algo estúpido o ir a comprar un boleto a Inglaterra. No quería hacer una estupidez que sólo empeorará las cosas.

Tal vez sólo había ido para quedarse un corto lapso de tiempo, no se quedaría allí toda la vida.

Mientras ella estaba fuera, el aclararía las cosas con su padre.

Con un mirada decidida, arrancó el auto rumbo a la empresa Sabaku no.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejó de escribir en su ordenador cuando escucho un estruendo y el taconeo de su secretaria junto a sus súplicas.

−¡Lo lamento Sabaku-sama! Su hijo no quiso escucharme… yo… −

−Tranquila Mitzu. −ordenó con voz inmutable. −Ahora vete a tu puesto, yo me encargó de Gaara.

La joven secretaria asintió sumisa y se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

El peli rojo mayor dirigió sus ojos fríos a Gaara. −Explícame la razón de tu comportamiento.

−No lo haré. −sus ojos estaban igual de fríos que los de su padre. −No me casare con Matsuri.

−Tienes que hacerlo, de esa unión depende el futuro de nuestra empresa.

−Me vale mierda la empresa.

−Lo se, y también se que tus hermanos no les vale "mierda". Es un patrimonio para ustedes.

−Puedo levantar esta maldita empresa sin necesidad de casarme con Matsuri.

−Se que eres capaz pero ¿Quién me garantiza que lo lograrás? −se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a el gran ventanal que le mostraba todos los edificios que habían alrededor. −No perderé esta empresa sólo por que crees poder levantarla.

−¿Por qué me embarras a mi si esta mierda es tu culpa? Tu mandaste a la quiebra a esta empresa con tus estúpidas apuestas de millones y gastando el dinero en alcohol. −reclamó realmente molesto.

La mirada del peli rojo oscureció. −No puedo hacer nada más. No seas egoísta.

−¡Tu eres el egoísta! −gritó sin importarle que esa actitud se estaba saliendo de su forma de ser. −Tu fuiste el egoísta cuando decidiste usar nuestro patrimonio para tus estúpidas apuestas. No te importó perderlo todo y dejarnos a nosotros la carga ¡eres un maldito irresponsable!

−Cuida esa lengua.

−Cuida tus actos entonces si no quieres que diga blasfemias de ti. −dijo con voz ronca. −No me casare. −Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo en seco.

−¿Te has detenido a pensar en tus hermanos? ¿Has pensado lo que hubiese querido… tu madre?

−… no te atrevas a meter a mamá en esto.

−La meto para hacerte entrar en razón. Ella no hubiese querido que tus hermanos y tu se queden sin la empresa que tanto nos costó manejar a ella y a mi.

La mirada de Gaara oscureció. Apretó sus puños.

−Eres un… −tallo su rostro con una mano tratando de tranquilizarse.

−Piensa también en tus hermanos. Probablemente ellos estén de tu parte y estén totalmente en contra de que te cases con Matsuri para salvar la empresa, pero yo se que en el fondo ellos no quieren perder la empresa en la que han trabajado arduamente, y lo sabes.

−Eres un manipulador ¿Sabes?

−Si… lo se. −cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada.

Gaara apretó la mandíbula. −Te odio. −mascullo antes de salir de el despacho agotando fuertemente la puerta.

−También lo se. −musito sentándose pesadamente en su silla.

Desde que perdió a su esposa en un accidente automovilístico, se hundió en la soledad y en la bebida. Un día, un amigo lo llevo a un bar y jugaron cartas por toda una noche. Apostó una gran cantidad de dinero y otros mas hicieron lo mismo. No supo en ese instante si fue suerte de principiante pero ganó la jugada y todo el dinero. Desde ese día, se hiso adicto a ambas cosas. Al alcohol y las apuestas.

Se sentía culpable por estarle haciendo esa bajes a su hijo menor, pero no podía perder la empresa.

−Lo hago por ellos, por mis hijos.

.

.

.

.

−¿Te gusta? Es lo mejor que pude conseguir, el tamaño es perfecto para los dos y tiene la mejor ubicación de Inglaterra, estamos en un punto medio.

Hinata paso su mirada nuevamente por el elegante apartamento. Sonrió hacia su primo. −¿No pudiste escoger algo menos… extravagante?

Neji sonrió. −sabía que dirías eso, pero no hay mejor lugar que este así que nos quedaremos aquí.

−De acuerdo. −Dijo rendida. Se dirigió aún sillón y se sentó en el observando por la ventana las pobladas calles. Seria tan difícil acostumbrarse a ese lugar. A su nuevo hogar… su nuevo hogar.

−¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal o algo? −pregunto con preocupación al verla con semblante decaído y cansado. Se sorprendió al verla empezar a llorar y sollozar.

−Si Neji, m-me siento muy mal. −sollozo temblorosamente. −N-no quiero estar lejos de casa, de m-mamá, de papá, de Hanabi-chan… q-quiero volver. −Lloro amargamente mientras Neji se sentaba a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente. Hinata hundió su rostro en el pecho de su primo.

−Lo se Hinata. Yo tampoco quisiera estar alejado de nuestra familia, pero en estos momentos no se puede. Tienes que ser fuerte, por el bien de todos y por el bien de mi sobrino.

Hinata subió su mirada mojada y lo miro inocentemente. −¿T-tu sobrino? −pregunto con una sonrisa.

−Claro, mi sobrino.

−¿Y como estas t-tan seguro de que será niño?

−Yo tan sólo lo se. −le sonrió tranquilizado a Hinata.

Hinata volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. −Gracias Neji-nisan, gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Neji la observó con ternura. −No tienes por que agradecerme.

Quedaron abrazados por un largo rato hasta que Hinata habló nuevamente.

−¿Podrías llevarme mañana por la mañana a una clínica? Quiero ver como se encuentra el bebé.

−Por supuesto. Iremos temprano para después ir al Instituto donde estudiaremos. Tenemos que hacer pasar desapercibida la verdad de el por que estamos aquí.

−… ¿Qué haremos después Neji?

Neji la miro por unos segundos. −Tenemos mucho tiempo para poder pensar en eso Hinata.

−Supongo que tienes r-razón. −musito con semblante decaído. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. −Quiero dormir, estoy cansada.

−Escoge una habitación, por mi la que sea esta bien.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a ir hacia un pasillo del apartamento. Habían dos habitaciones, una puerta frente a la otra. Tomó la izquierda y tomó el pomo para después girarlo. Entre abrió la puerta y observó el interior de la gran habitación ¿es que Neji no podía ser un poco menos como su padre en el aspecto de lo extravagante?

Río un poco y camino hasta quedar frente a la gran cama. Dejó su maleta a un lado para después tirarse boca arriba en la acolchonada cama. Estiró su brazo y tomó una almohada para ponerla en su cara.

Todo esto le causaba ansias, nervios, tristeza y sobre todo miedo; miedo al no saber que sería de su nuevo futuro.

Lo único que sabía y que aseguraba, es que ese nuevo futuro sólo sería para proteger al ser que crecía lentamente en su vientre. Aún que Gaara no la amara, ella aún creía que ese bebe era producto del amor, por que ella si amaba a Gaara… y eso dolía como el mismísimo infierno.

Frunció sus labios tratando de que no temblaban ante el repentino nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Deseaba con todo su ser poder superar el amor que le sentía al peli rojo. Quería ya no sentir nada al recordar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. No se arrepentía de ninguno, pues todos ellos la hicieron sonreír incontables veces, la hicieron creer en el amor de verdad. Por que uno no sufre por el "maldito amor" la verdad es que a veces no sabemos como amar. El amor no tenía la culpa.

Pestañeo haciendo que se escurriera una lágrima por su mejilla.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su móvil. Lo encendió y lo primero que miro eran las llamadas sin atender de Ino y de Sakura, también algunos veinte mensajes de cada una.

Sonrió con profundo dolor para después eliminar todo.

Se metió a galería y empezó a ver las fotos que tenía en el celular.

Habían fotos de ella con Ino y Sakura mientras pasaban momento agradables. Esas no las borraría, necesitaba fuerzas mientras permanecía allí y no había mejor medicina que recordar los viejos momentos que paso al lado de sus mejores amigas. Reviso un poco más las fotos mirando entre ellas fotos con su madre, con Neji y con Hanabi… hasta que miro una foto donde salía abrazada con Gaara.

Recordaba ese día. Ambos habían ido a un parque a pasear juntos, compraron helados, se divirtieron y hablaron por horas… ese día el le había pedido ser su novia oficialmente.

Con el ceño fruncido y con las cejas fruncidas deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil y aplastó la opción de "borrar".

"¿Esta seguro de querer borrar este elemento?"

Estaba completamente segura de querer borrarlo… también a Gaara.

Borrarlo de su mente y de su corazón… no sentir nada por el.

"Si"

La imagen se borró, al igual que muchas más fotos de ellos, mensajes y todo lo que le recordará a Sabaku no Gaara.

−P-prometo olvidarte por completo. Olvidar el amor que te tengo para que un día, cuando te vuelva a ver… jamás vuelva a sentir la misma sensación en mi pecho. −se secó las lágrimas con furia apagando el celular y acomodándose en posición fetal sobre la cama. −Te olvidaré… lo juro.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a :**_

 _ **Dolunay**_

 _ **Rose101226**_

 _ **Ailyn00**_

 _ **VigiliaLunatica**_

 _ **Jossy95**_

 _ **Scarlett Ohara**_

 _ **Michaelis aro**_


	3. Pasado

**Advertencia:** Mundo alterno, lenguaje soez. (? )

 **Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.

.

.

.

 **6 años después…**

Unos débiles rayos de sol golpearon gentilmente su rostro, haciéndola removerse sobre su cama. Se acurruco y abrazo una almohada para estar más cómoda y calentita. Estaba tan cómoda, tanto que no quería levantarse de esa reconfortante cama. Y bueno, era domingo así que no estaría mal quedarse dormida más tarde de lo habitual. Con esa idea en su somnolienta mente, estuvo apunto de sumirse nuevamente al mundo de los sueños, pero paso algo que no la sorprendió del todo.

–¿Mami? –

Esa voz.

Esa vocecita que le causaban una ternura inmensa junto con un calor en su pecho. Esa vocecita provenía de una persona que había llegado para mejorar su mundo desde el primer momento en el que supo que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que se encontró fue el hermoso rostro de su hijo Daisuke.

Cabello negro, tez blanca, nariz respingada, labios delgados y unos grandes ojos color aguamarina.

–Buenos días pequeño.

El pequeño pelinegro sonrió ampliamente.

Hinata le devolvió el gesto y se hizo aún lado para dejarle espacio a su hijo en la cama.

El niño rápidamente subió a la cama y se acurruco aún lado de su madre. –Buenos días mami.

Hinata lo abrazó y recargo su mejilla en la cabecita de su hijo.

El era su razón de vivir. Era el que hacia que su vida tomará color, el que llenaba sus días de felicidad.

Admitía que al principio fue difícil, batallo mucho al ser que el nacimiento de su hijo fue un secreto para su familia. Pero gracias a Neji, habían salido adelante.

Daisuke subió su mirada aguamarina miro a su madre. –¿Qué desayunaremos?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres desayunar?

–Humm… –pensó un poco el pequeño niño. –¡Ya se! Panqueques. – respondió sonriente a su madre.

Hinata sólo asintió acariciándole la cabeza. –De acuerdo. Ve a cepillarte los dientes antes.

Daisuke asintió repetidas veces antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y después salir de la cama para ir directo al baño.

La peli azulada sonrió tiernamente.

En cuanto se sentó sobre la cama su celular vibró encima de la mesita de noche.

Rápidamente lo cogió y miro que el número era de Neji su primo.

–¿Hola?

–"Hola Hinata, eh llegado de mi viaje"

–Me da mucho gusto que estés devuelta. –le dijo feliz de que hubiera llegado con bien. –¿Cómo te fue en ti viaje? ¿Resolviste los problemas que papá te mandó a reparar?

–"Hinata, hay algo mucho más importante de lo que tenemos que hablar"

Confundida quedó en silencio unos segundos. Neji se escuchaba serio.

–¿De que se trata?

–"Es un tema bastante delicado. Será mejor que hablemos en persona"

–Me estoy poniendo nerviosa Nisan ¿No puedes decirme de que se trata?

La línea quedó en silencio unos eternos segundos antes de que Neji volviera a hablar.

–"Es sobre tu padre"

El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal al oír el nombramiento de su padre. La voz seria de Neji no auguraba buenas cosas.

–¿Dónde nos vemos?

.

.

.

.

Suspiró largamente mientras le daba un nuevo sorbo a su tasa medio vacía de café. En el despacho sólo se escuchaba el insistente picoteo de las teclas de su ordenador, haciendo que lentamente le empezará a doler la cabeza.

No se quejaba del trabajo, en lo absoluto. Si por el fuera dormiría ahí mismo para no tener que volver a su "hogar", pero era un humano, necesitaba descanso.

Había pensado seriamente en mentirle a su esposa sobre que tenía demasiado trabajo y que tenía que quedarse toda la noche en su oficina, sólo para rentar una habitación en un hotel y dormir ahí lejos de ella.

No es que la odiara pero tampoco la quería. Si se había casado con ella era por pura obligación y no por otra cosa.

Si no fuera por su padre, por sus apuestas y sus vicios tal vez el estuviera casado con otra persona a la que si amaba.

Cuando se casó con Matsuri el pensó que, conforme pasara el tiempo, tal vez aceptaría su derrota y le tomaría cariño a su actual esposa, pero no. Estaba muy alejado de la verdad.

Es decir ¿Cómo amar a alguien como ella? Ella era absolutamente todo lo contrario a lo que el amaba.

Ella era frívola, vanidosa, presumida, convenenciera, hipócrita… era la descripción personificada de lo que odia.

No era nada comparado a ella.

Ella era dulce, compasiva, humilde, bondadosa, era pura luz.

Hinata era lo que el quería… pero también lo que se le fue arrebatado.

¿Hace cuanto que no la miraba?

Ah si, hace más de 6 años. Los tenía contados, contaba cada mes, cada semana y cada día desde que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. No sabía como estaba, no sabía si se encontraba bien, no sabía si tenía problemas… no sabía si ya lo había olvidado.

Suponía que así era, seguramente ella hiso hasta lo imposible por olvidar al hombre que la hiso sufrir. Y de verdad de todo corazón, esperaba que así fuera. El no quería que sufriera por su causa, la amaba tanto que si olvidarlo dependía de la felicidad de ella, aceptaría el costo.

Se arrepentía de haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Se auto reclamaba por no haber huido con ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se decía estúpido por no haber peleado por ella, por haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Jamás la podría olvidar y estaba seguro de que en toda su vida no encontraría a nadie que llenará el vacío que ella le dejo.

–Gaara-sama.

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver a su secretaría a un lado de la puerta de su oficina.

–Sakura ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme con ese sufijo?

La peli rosa sonrió falsamente. –Eres mi jefe, tengo que respetarte.

–También somos ex compañeros de colegio.

–Lo has dicho bien, ex compañeros. Ahora somos empleada y jefe.

–¿No te haré cambiar de opinión cierto?

–En lo absoluto.

Gaara suspiro sabiendo que la batalla la tenía pérdida. Sabía de ante mano que la frialdad de Sakura no era por otra cosa que no fuera el repentino desaparecimiento de su mejor amiga Hinata. La oji verde sabía perfectamente que el tenía la culpa de ello.

–Bueno, a lo que vengo. Hanabi-san esta aquí y desea hablar con usted.

Gaara alzó la ceja. ¿Para que quería verlo la hermana de Hinata?

–Hazla pasar.

Sakura asintió y salió de el despacho no sin antes darle una reverencia a su jefe.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada se puso a pensar. De verdad que le picaba la curiosidad, hace mucho que no veía a algún Hyuga, ni siquiera en las juntas empresariales.

¿De que querría hablar?

–Sabaku no. –escucho la voz de la menor entrando a su despacho.

Gaara no se sorprendió ante la falta de respeto de Hanabi. Ella desde siempre se había portado insolente y grosera con el.

–Hyuga-san ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

La menor que por cierto ya tenía diecinueve años, se sentó frente a el.

–Iré al grano. Mi padre quiere que trabaje con usted en esta empresa.

El peli rojo alzó una de sus casi inexistentes cejas. ¿Hiashi quería que su hija trabajará para el?

¿Para que querría aquello? La empresa Hyuga era una de las mejores empresas de automotriz, no por nada su empresa y la suya eran aliadas.

–¿Puedo saber el por que tu padre quiere esto?

–Créeme cuando te digo que yo también quisiera saberlo. –La castaña resoplo. –No me quiso dar explicación.

–¿Y por que no vino el a pedírmelo el personalmente?

Hanabi desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz.

–Claro que lo es. –la miro con seriedad. –Tu padre es socio de esta empresa.

Hanabi se enderezo en el asiento.

–¿Podré trabajar aquí o no?

Gaara la miro unos largos segundos.

–De acuerdo, pero hablaré con tu padre y le pediré una explicación.

–Como sea… ¿Cuándo empiezo?

– Mañana mismo. Llega a la hora de cualquier empleado y ven directo a mi oficina.

–De acuerdo. –se levantó de la silla y sin despedirse salió del despacho.

Tiró aire por sus fosas nasales. No le daba buena espina todo aquello.

–Tendré que hablar con Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

–¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Puedo ir a jugar a esa resbaladilla? – pedía agitando un poco el brazo de Hinata.

Ella le sonrio asistiendo con la cabeza. –Sólo ten cuidado cariño.

Daisuke asintió y corrió hacia los juegos que habían en el parque.

Hinata sólo sonrió una vez más. Sin duda su hijo era la más grande bendición, era la única cosa que había hecho bien. Era su luz y su propósito de vida.

Su mirada se oscureció un poco al recordar el pasado.

Había sufrido mucho los primeros meses que estuvo lejos de Japón. Extrañaba a sus amigos, a su familia, lo extrañaba a el… todo su malestar fue disminuyendo cuando por primera miro a su hijo tras el monitor de la ecografía. Su corazón fue recuperando color cuando sintió una pequeña patada de Daisuke. Su corazón se hizo más fuerte cuando dio a luz a ese pequeño bebe. Su vida se iluminó cuando pusieron en sus brazos a su pequeño niño.

Lo recordaba todo tan bien.

 **Flash Back.**

 **Dolía como los mil demonios. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo. Escuchaba lejanas las voces de las enfermeras pidiéndole que inhalara y que exhalara lentamente. Jamás había sentido algo parecido.**

 **–Tranquila Hinata, todo esta bien. –le dijo Neji quien estaba a su lado tomándole la mano.**

 **Hinata jadeo y arqueo un poco su cuerpo mientras apretaba la mano de Neji. El sólo la dejó ser ya que miraba que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado fuerte. Le agradecía a Kami-sama por haberlo hecho hombre.**

 **–Duele m-mucho. – dijo entre dientes mientras apretaba sus ojos. Sentía el sudor bajar por su frente y cuello.**

 **–Lo se, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Esto sólo será por poco tiempo y después tendrás a tu hijo en tus brazos.**

 **–Mi h-hijo. –soltó un grito al sentir que el dolor incrementaba.**

 **–La dilatación es la adecuada ¡Esta lista! –aviso la doctora Tsunade acercándose a la camilla. Ella los había ayudado bastante desde que llegaron a Inglaterra, resultaba ser también la directora de la Universidad a la que acudían. Al conocer su historia, ella decidió ayudarles en todo lo que necesitarán. Se conmovió al escuchar el como Hinata estaba decidida a seguir adelante con su bebé. –Muy bien Hinata, ¿Estas lista?**

 **Hinata sólo asintió con mucho dolor. Lo único que quería era ya no sentir ese horrible dolor. Pero, lo aguantaría todo el tiempo necesario, sólo para que su bebe saliera con bien.**

 **–Puja.**

 **Y lo hiso. Empezó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretujaba con una mano las sábanas que estaban bajo de ella, y también destrozaba la pobre mano de su primo.**

 **Neji sólo aguantaba el dolor de su mano siendo apretada por Hinata ¿Desde cuando tenía tantísima fuerza? Era monstruoso.**

 **Gritó desgarradoramente sintiendo que ya no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.**

 **–Vamos Hinata un poco más, falta muy poco. –decía Tsunade al ya mirar la pequeña cabeza del bebé salir poco a poco.**

 **No supo cuanto paso, no supo si fueron horas o minutos pero de verdad que estaba agotada y adolorida.**

 **Ella sentía que faltaba una eternidad. Puso todas sus fuerzas en ese pujido, estaba decidido, sería el último y el certero. Frunció el ceño y apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Neji quien sólo se mantenía sumamente nervioso.**

 **–¡AHHH! –gritó.**

 **Y efectivamente, escucho el llanto de un bebe.**

 **Neji sólo se sintió mareado, fue demasiado para el.**

 **Para Hinata, el dolor había cesado, el tiempo se había detenido, ya ni siquiera escuchaba nada a su alrededor.**

 **Todo paro cuando la doctora se acercó a la camilla sosteniendo a su bebé en brazos.**

 **–Felicidades Hinata –dijo sonriente Tsunade. –Es precioso. –estiró sus brazos y le entregó al bebé en sus brazos.**

 **Hinata era un mar de sentimientos. Estaba tan feliz, emocionada, melancólica, sentía un profundo amor al pequeño ser que apenas conocía.**

 **Sus ojos se aguaron y no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente.**

 **Era hermoso.**

 **Era tan pequeño que le daba miedo que con cualquier movimiento pudiese quebrarse. Era como un muñequito.**

 **–Hola bebé. –le habló en un susurro, haciendo que su llanto disminuyera de poco a poco. –Yo soy tu mamá, la persona que te va a proteger de todo y todos. –beso su mejilla con delicadeza, haciendo que entreabriera los ojos.**

 **Lastima que aún no podía saber con certeza de que color eran los ojos de el pequeño.**

 **Pero no importaba de que color fueran, para ella era lo de menos.**

 **Volteó feliz hacia su primo para encontrarlo sentado y tembloroso en una silla.**

 **Neji le sonrió dulcemente. –Felicidades hermana.**

 **La Hyuga no pudo más que asentir repetidas veces. –Acércate a conocer a tu sobrino, Daisuke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin de Flash Back**.

Sonrió ante su recuerdo. Fue el mejor día de su vida.

Definitivamente tomó la mejor decisión, no se arrepentía de nada. Gracias a Kami todo había salido bien, fue difícil pero no imposible. Sabía que mentirle a su familia traería consecuencias pero estaba segura de que jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión. El tan sólo ver la sonrisa de su pequeño se lo confirmaba.

Suspiró mientras lo miraba balancearse sobre un columpio. Le gustaba tanto verlo feliz.

Respingo al sentir una mano en su hombro, pero se tranquilizó enseguida cuando escucho tan conocida voz.

–Hinata.

Rápidamente dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro imperturbable de su primo. Los años pasaban pero el seguía siendo un chico amargado y serio. Bueno, con todos menos con su sobrino, su novia y ella.

–Neji-nissan, que gusto me da verte de nuevo. –Lo abrazo siendo correspondida inmediatamente.

–Pienso igual –rompió el corto abrazo para tomarla de los hombros. –Hinata, te cité aquí por que hay un tema muy delicado del que debemos hablar.

Hinata parpadeo repetidas veces para después asentir un poco preocupada.

–De acuerdo, siéntate. –pidió guiándola a una banca que había aún lado de ellos.

–Nisan, habla ya por favor me tienes angustiada. –pidió inquieta una vez que estaban sentados.

Neji miraba el suelo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su prima sobre la situación.

–Sabes que tío Hiashi me pidió que fuera a firmar unos documentos de suma importancia con otra compañía, eso me resulto raro ya que el personal mente se encarga de esas cosas así que en una de nuestras llamadas para informar sobre las juntas y cosas así, me explicó el por que de su petición.

Hinata estaba expectante, no entendiendo a donde llevaba el asunto.

El chico suspiro incapaz de poder sostener la inocente mirada de su prima.

–Se está muriendo Hinata.

Los ojos de la Hyuga se dilataron.

–¿Q-que? –pregunto rogando el que sus oídos le estuvieran fallando.

–La enfermedad lo esta carcomiendo. Su corazón está muy débil y no hay donador. –apretó los puños. –Y aún que lo hubiera sabes que el nunca aceptaría llevar el corazón de otra persona, ya que es muy orgulloso.

Hinata trataba de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, su pecho estaba oprimido y sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta.

–Hinata –tomó la mano de su prima y la miro firmemente. – me pidió volver a vernos antes de morir.

Tapó su boca con su mano tratando de retener los gemidos y sollozos. Negó fuertemente mientras sentía las lágrimas caer libremente por su cuello.

–N-no puede s-ser. –tartamudeo. –No es verdad. El es fuerte, no morirá ¿cierto? –pregunto desesperada al borde de la locura, tomando los hombros de su primo y agitándolos.

Neji tan sólo negó suavemente tomando las manos de su prima contra las suyas.

–Lo siento muchísimo.

Hinata negó mientras seguía llorando, estuvo tan sumida en su llanto que ni siquiera se percató de cuando fue que Neji la tomó entre sus brazos apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

–Tranquilízate Hinata, Daisuke te mirará en este estado y se preocupara. –dijo separándola un poco del abrazo.

Al parecer eso hiso que Hinata se calmara un poco. No quería que su bebe la mirará en ese estado.

Neji le tendió un pañuelo que ella tomó inmediatamente para secar el rastro de lágrimas que estaba en su rostro.

Sabía que su padre estaba enfermo, sabía que aún no lo superaba pero lo que no sabía es que su estado estuviera tan mal. Hablaba con el por celular, le mandaba cartas, e-mails, hablaban por video llamada y el nunca le mencionó nada de su deplorable estado.

Bueno, no podía quejarse. Ella también le había mentido a una grande escala.

–¿Por qué mamá y Hanabi no nos dijeron nada? –

–Mi tío les prohibió hablar sobre el tema con nosotros, es por eso que ellas no dijeron nada.

Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. No podía creerlo todavía. Era un gran golpe.

–Tenemos que salir para Japón lo más rápido posible.

–Si. –Susurro. –Lo se.

–Tenemos un gran problema Hinata. –

La Hyuga jadeo. –Soy una egoísta. Mi padre no pudo compartir tiempo con su nieto y todo por mi culpa.

Neji negó. –No es toda tu culpa Hinata.

–No intentes arreglar nada. –negó débilmente. –Y-yo… necesito arreglar todo para irnos lo más rápido posible. –seco las rebeldes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

–Sabías que este día llegaría.

–Si, pero no pensé que de esta manera. –Se levantó de la banca y arregló sus cabellos. Puso una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas falsas. –¡Daisuke! ¡Es hora de irnos!

Neji se mantenía cabizbajo aún sentado en la banca.

A lo lejos Daisuke corría hacia su madre, pero cuando miro a su tío sentado su camino se desvió rápidamente.

–¡Tío Neji!

Neji sonrió débilmente recibiendo en sus brazos a su pequeño sobrino.

–¡Te extrañe mucho! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Qué viste? ¿Me trajiste algo? ¿La tía Tenten regreso contigo?...

–Tranquilo, son muchas preguntas. –sonrió una vez más y después desvió su mirada hacia Hinata. –¿Qué te parece si vas conmigo a comer algo y contestó todas tus preguntas? – Hinata necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

–¡Me encantaría! –exclamó alegre. –¿Puedo ir mami?

Hinata sonrió torcidamente. –Me parece bien pequeño.

–¡Gracias mami! –corrió hacia su madre y la abrazo fuertemente.

–Adelántate al auto ¿De acuerdo? Enseguida voy. –pidió Neji.

Daisuke asintió y se fue rápidamente dejando solos a los adultos.

–Tranquilízate ¿si? Creo que necesitas un tiempo a solas.

Hinata estaba de acuerdo. No quería que Daisuke la mirará en ese estado.

–Pasaré por el a tu departamento en unas horas. Necesito hacer varias cosas antes de irnos. Iré a hablar con Tsunade.

Neji asintió de acuerdo a la que su prima estaba diciendo. –Cuídate Hinata.

Ella asintió sonriendo torcidamente. –No te preocupes por mi, no haré ninguna estupidez.

El Hyuga suspiro y se despidió de ella con una mano para después dirigirse a su auto. No sabía como consolarla. De verdad quería encontrar palabras para hacerla sentir mejor pero sabía que sería inútil.

.

.

.

Tsunade miro con tristeza a la chica que tenía delante.

Estimaba muchísimo a Hinata, podría decirse que para ella era una hija, le dolía verla tan triste y culpable.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que la conoció a ella y a su primo. Recordaba como le suplicaron poder estudiar en el Instituto sin que Hiashi se enterara de que Hinata estaba esperando un hijo. Al principio se los negó rotundamente. Hinata era menor de edad, no podía ocultarle a sus padres que estaba esperando un bebé. Pero, cuando escucho la determinación de Hinata y todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por su hijo, cambió de opinión. Estuvo más que dispuesta en ayudar a esa chica. Tomó la decisión correcta.

–¿Iras a Japón?

–Por supuesto. –Dijo totalmente segura.

–¿Qué explicación le darás a tu familia Hinata?

Quedó callada unos segundos procesando la pregunta que la rubia le había hecho. Negó bajando la cabeza mientras nuevamente las lágrimas caían.

–L-les diré la verdad.

–¿Les dirás quien es el padre?

–No. –respondió sin titubear y rápidamente. –Nadie más debe saberlo.

Tsunade suspiro. –Gaara debe saber que tiene un hijo.

–No lo sabrá. E-el… –carraspeo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. –El esa ha casado, probablemente con hijos. El tiene una vida hecha. –la miro firmemente. –No puedo tan sólo llegar, decirle que tuve un hijo de el, y poner su vida de cabeza.

Había cambiado tanto. Cuando la conoció era todo lo contrario de lo que ahora era. Era decidida, segura de si misma, madura… pero aún seguía conservando su aire de inocencia, su humildad y ternura.

–No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que has lo que te parezca correcto. –

Asintió segura de su decisión. Gaara no sabría absolutamente nada.

–¿Cuándo te vas?

–En dos días.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Si.

Después de eso quedaron en un corto silencio. Ambas pensando en diferentes cosas.

–¿Volverás?

–Es lo planeado. – a ella le gustaba vivir en ese lugar.

Tsunade asintió. –Tal vez en poco tiempo yo también vaya a Japón. Visitaré a mi nieto.

–Sería bueno tenerte cerca mientras estoy haya. Me vendría bien tu compañía.

–Haré lo posible.

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo en silencio. Estaba tan nerviosa. Volvería a su hogar, volvería a ver a su familia y amigos. Probablemente también vería a Gaara. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar verlo casado con otra mujer. No lo diría en voz alta pero… aceptaba que aún amaba profundamente al pelirrojo. Era una idiota. Ya habían pasado más de seis años desde lo den de ver pero aún sentía lo mismo.

–Y… – centro su atención en Tsunade. –¿Qué pasará con Toneri?

Hinata amplio los ojos. Se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará** …

Gracias por sus reviews! Si les gustó por favor déjenme sus comentarios


	4. Que el tiempo pase lento

**ACLARACIONES** : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **ADVERTENCIAS** : Posible lenguaje soez.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4: Que el tiempo pase lento._**

* * *

El podía ser un pequeño niño de tan solo cinco años, pero eso no significaba que su mente no fuera lo suficientemente ágil como para poder saber que su madre tenia algo. La conocía tan bien, tanto que sabia que su retinas temblorosas siempre se debían a alguna preocupación, o que su nariz irritada no era por un resfriado y que su sonrisa era falsa. Conocía tanto a su madre, que sabia que ese repentino viaje no era solo para ir de paseo. Algo pasaba, mas sus impulsos de niño pequeño aun estaban en el, por muy capcioso que fuese.

Aun que sabia que eso no era normal, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado ante la idea de dejar su hogar para ir a una parte desconocida. Jamás había viajado y tampoco es como si alguna vez lo hubiese deseado, pero en esa ocasión estaba absolutamente excitado por el viaje.

— ¿Estas listo cariño? — Hinata hinco a la altura del niño para acomodar su cabello y suéter — ¿No estas nervioso? — pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de entablar una pequeña conversación con su hijo.

El pequeño negó. —¿Tu lo estas?

La pregunta sobre salto a la mayor, haciendo que levantara la mirada con prontitud. Le dio una sonrisa temblorosa. — La verdad, si, un poco — se irguió sobre el lugar y tomo la mano de el pequeño para comenzar a andar por la sala de espera hasta los asientos del aeropuerto.

— ¿Por qué estas nerviosa mami? — pregunto curioso el niño.

— Pues...— se detuvo al pensar un poco sobre su respuesta. No había tenido el valor de decirle a su hijo sobre el motivo del repentino viaje, temía que el se enojara por nunca haberle dicho sobre su familia pero hay era algo inevitable, además de que el merecía saber la verdad. No podía estar ocultando mas a su hijo ¿por que hacerlo? Si ella estaba tremendamente orgullosa de el. Tomo un profundo suspiro y se armo de valor para continuar —, se que no te dije el motivo de nuestro viaje pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande para saber que pasa. Veras, yo tengo un padre y una madre, ósea, tus abuelos.

Daisuke pestañeo un poco. Ahora que su pequeña mente lo pensaba, jamás había preguntado sobre eso a su madre.

—¿Tengo abuelos?

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.— También tienes una tía llamada Hanabi.

—Wow — hizo una expresión de asombro —¡Pensé que solo tenia una tía! — dijo haciendo referencia a Tenten.

—No Daisuke-kun, tienes mucha mas familia aparte de Neji-niisan, Tenten-chan y de mi. Pero, no te lo había dicho por que...— lentamente bajo la mirada, incapaz de ver los redondos y curiosos ojos de su hijo. ¿Cómo decirle a un inocente niño que el había sido la razón de su escape?

Abrió la boca para continuar pero la salvaron estrepitosamente.

"—Pasajeros del vuelo 8076, favor de abordar el avión con destino a Japón...—"

El anuncio de salida la había salvado momentáneamente. Suspiro fuertemente para después sonreírle al pequeño.— Hablaremos de esto despues, con mas tranquilidad. Ahora ya hay que subir al avión.

—¡Genial! — exclamo emocionado el niño, tomando la mano de su madre y ajustando bien la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. —¡Vamos! — exclamo nuevamente, jaloneando a su madre por la sala.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente al ver a su hijo tan emocionado. Estaba segura de que su familia amaría inmensamente a ese pequeño de ojos azules.

Su único miedo ahora era Gaara.

Esperaba no topárselo en su estancia ahí.

* * *

••••

* * *

Se miro en el espejo del ascensor mientras acomodaba sus alborotados cabellos y sacudía el polvo invisible de sus ropas. Se veía bien, se veía guapa, pero por dentro ardía de ira. Nunca le había pasado lo de esa mañana, a ella le solía ir bien en todo lo que hacia así que fue muy frustrante levantarse media hora tarde, que el agua caliente se hubiera acabado y que el neumático de su coche se hubiese desinflado.

¿Por qué justo ese día, en el que tenia que ir a la empresa de Sabaku no Gaara para trabajar con el?

Quería dar una buena impresión a su nuevo "jefecito" solamente y puramente para no tener problemas laborales con el. Quería que viera lo capaz que era, quería intimidarlo laboralmente. Desafortunadamente su suerte no se había levantado con buen humor, decidiendo no trabajar para ella ese día.

Hizo un mohín con la boca cuando el ascensor se abrió. Bien, era ahora o nunca. Se acomodo una vez mas su traje de oficina (el cual no le gustaba en absoluto ya que la hacia lucir anticuada) y apretó mas contra ella unas carpetas llenas de documentos de ambas empresas.

Camino con un porte erguido y orgulloso por los pasillos de la planta alta de la empresa, ganándose miradas de tanto odio como de admiración por parte de los empleados y empleadas. Todo iba bien, estaba dando la impresión que deseaba darles a todos. Pero, como su suerte ese día no estaba de buenas, tenia que cagarla en el peor momento.

—¡Carajo!— había chocado con una persona, provocando que todos sus papeles cayeran al piso — ¡Fíjate por donde vas...! — no termino su grito pues levanto la mirada, topándose el rostro imperturbable de Gaara.

Bien, oficialmente su día estaba jodido.

— Señorita Hyuga...

— Te hubiese gritado igualmente si hubiese visto antes que se trataba de ti — aclaro con el ceño fruncido antes de agacharse a recoger los papeles con rapidez.

Gaara suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Siendo el todo un caballero, se agacho para ayudarle a recoger los papeles regados, todos eran documentos de la empresa, papeles importantes para un nuevo proyecto... algo que estaba revuelto entre las hojas y los folders llamo su atención.

Observo con ojos analíticos la foto que su mano sostenía. En ella había un sonriente niño de la edad de seis años según sus cálculos, su cabello era color añil, su piel era a la vista tersa y sumamente blanca... y sus ojos...

—¡Oye! — la foto le fue arrebatada bruscamente —¿Qué haces hurgando en cosas ajenas? — llevo la foto hacia su pecho mientras lo miraba con recelo y un poco de nerviosismo.

—Lo lamento, solo trataba de ayudarte...

—¿Mirando cosas ajenas Sabaku? — le susurro con enfado. Le mando una ultima mirada de disgusto para después levantarse ya con todos los papeles sujetados con su brazo — ¿Dónde estará mi oficina? Quiero instalarme lo antes posible.

Aun en cuclillas, el peli rojo suspiro. Estaba seguro de que jamás lograría tener una buena relación con esa cría. Se irguió y llevo las manos hasta sus bolsillos.— Esta aun lado de mi despacho. No te preocupes por el escritorio y ni la silla, ya instalaron ambos ahí.

— Bien —dijo simplemente para después seguir caminando, dejando solo al pelirrojo.

El quiso hacer lo mismo que ella pero una vibración en su bolsillo derecho hizo que introdujera su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar su móvil. Miro la pantalla del móvil para ver el nombre de la llamada entrante.

 **"Matsuri"**

Quiso ignorar la llamada, quiso hacer como si no hubiese llamado cinco veces alrededor de la mañana pero tampoco podía hacerle eso. Tal vez era algo de importancia (aun que viniendo de ella, lo dudaba mucho).

— Hola.

 _"—¡Gaara, cariño!—"_

Su voz chillona y exasperante hizo que rodara los ojos por inercia y que despegara la bocina de su oído unos centímetros.

—¿Pasa algo? Estoy trabajando Matsuri — llevo sus dedos hasta la puente de su nariz para masajearla. Cada vez que escuchaba su voz, un inexplicable dolor en la cien lo invadía. Era realmente extraño pero real.

 _"— Ou, no me habías contestado en toda la mañana y ahora me vienes con esto.—"_

Gaara suspiro.— Si, disculpa. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme que se te ofrece?

 _"—… es que quería avisarte que hoy será una noche muy especial así que ni se te ocurra faltar ¿de acuerdo?"_

Volver a casa era lo ultimo que quería. Ese día le apetecía mas pasar en casa de su amigo Naruto o quedarse en su despacho mientras trabajaba sin parar. Enserio no quería ir a "casa" y tener que soportar las asquerosas insinuaciones de su "esposa".

—¿Noche especial? Sabes que no puedes avisarme de ultimo minuto Matsuri — tenia que prepararse mentalmente cada vez que volvía a esa casa.

 _"— Lo se pero es que es muy importante."_

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Gaara contesto.

—Bien —dijo sin ánimos — estaré ahí a las ocho.

 _—¡Gracias querido! Nos vemos en la noche —_ sus ultimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono de voz que trato de ser seductor. El pudo notarlo.

Enserio esperaba que no fuera uno de sus tantos intentos por seducirlo por que no estaba de humor.

—Adiós — dijo simplemente para después colgar el celular. Clavo su mirada en la pantalla, centrándose en la hora que apuntaba. Eran las nueve de la mañana.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que las horas pasaran lo mas lento posible.

* * *

••••

* * *

Hinata miro de reojo a su hijo mientras este coloreaba perfectamente a un dinosaurio de un libro de colorear. Era increíble el que no se saliera de la línea y que los colores de el animal combinaran tan bien.

—¿Qué tal esta mami? — el niño alzo el libro de colorear a su madre.

—¡Vaya! Si que es muy bonito, deberías ser un piccaso — cogió el libro con cariño y miro detenidamente el dibujo.

—Me gustaría aprender a pintar como tu lo haces mama.

Ella disfrutaba de pintar en sus tiempos libres. No era por nada pero enserio pensaba que se le daba bien ya que al ver sus pinturas varias personas había querido comprarlas.

—Pues yo te enseñare y serás mucho mejor que yo, ya veras.

—No creo que pueda superarte mami, eres genial.

Hinata sonrió enternecida para después acariciar la mejilla de su hijo.

"Tu eres increíble." Quiso decirle, mas nuevamente fue interrumpida por la bocina que había en el avión.

 _ **"—Favor de abrochar sus cinturones, estamos apunto de llegar a nuestro destino."**_

Hinata actuo con rapidez y abrocho el cinturón del pequeño.

—¿Ya llegamos mami?

—Si cariño, solo falta que el avión aterrice.

—¡Genial!

Hinata sonrió dulcemente a su pequeño para después abrochar su cinturón y acomodarse bien en su asiento. Miro su reloj de muñeca, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las ocho de la noche. Había sido un vuelo de once horas así que estaba realmente exhausta. Le dolían las piernas y apenas había podido dormir por el nerviosismo que sentía. Enserio que había deseado que el tiempo pasara lo mas lento posible, lamentablemente no fue así.

Al menos le hubiese gustado que su primo la hubiera acompañado en el vuelo pero el había dicho que no podría ya que tenia unos asuntos importantes que tenia que arreglar antes de poder ir a Japón.

El le hubiese dado el valor necesario pero lamentablemente eso lo tenia que enfrentar sola. Ese era su problema así que ahora ella tenia que arreglarlo. Tenia que ser valiente ella sola, tenia que hacerlo para darle una buena vida a su hijo.

Sin poder evitarlo, se emociono levemente.

* * *

••••

* * *

Entro lentamente por la puerta de la entrada, queriendo no hacer ruido para no alarmar a Matsuri. Quería pasar desapercibido para al menos darse un buen baño. Quería destensar sus músculos y relajarse un poco después del exhausto día que tuvo.

Enserio que Hanabi lo odiaba. No había parado de agredirlo verbalmente por mas que el la tratara con amabilidad, había protestado ante sus ideas creativas, había criticado su desempeño laboral. Todo de el le parecía mal. No podía ni respirar entrecortadamente por que ella seguro lo notaria y le diría que así no se respira.

Era un jodido dolor de cabeza pero siendo sincero, prefería pasarla con ella que con Matsuri. A ella si no la aguantaba en absoluto. Solo se portaba cortes con ella por que el era un caballero y una persona tolerante. Pero ella, ella lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Camino casi de puntillas por el pasillo, ansioso de llegar a su habitación individual... pero lamentablemente fue descubierto.

—Gaara-kun, que bueno que ya llegaste — Matsuri le regalo una sonrisa torcida.

Gaara suspiro y miro de reojo para encontrarla parada bajo el marco de la puerta que dirigía al living. — Si.

—Te estábamos esperando, llegas media hora tarde...— pronuncio tratando de esconder el reproche en su tono de voz.

—¿Estamos? — pregunto confundido.

—Si, ven — se acerco y tomo su mano para guiarlo hasta la sala, encontrándose en ella a su padre sentado en uno de los sillones.

—Rasa — pronuncio con voz acida —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Que maneras son esas de tratar a tu padre, Gaara — el hombre con rostro imperturbable se levanto de el asiento —¿No puedo venir a hacerle una visita a mi hijo?

Gaara apretó sus puños y miro al hombre con el ceño fruncido. —Matsuri, dejanos solos.

Matsuri pestañeo sorprendida. Ella no queria irse, ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo? —Pero...

—Matsuri — regaño haciéndola sobresaltar. El ni siquiera la miraba, solo estaba centrado en ver con odio a s padre, quien parecía inmune a las miradas de su hijo.

Sin quedarle de otra, Matsuri asintió de mala gana y salió del living, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

—Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? Creí haberte dejado en claro que no me interesa verte a menos que sea por asuntos de la empresa.

—Eres cruel Gaara, ni tus hermanos me tratan así.

—Tal vez no te traten como yo, pero debes de estar seguro de que te odian tanto como yo te odio —aseguro.

Rasa rio por lo bajo.— Vamos Gaara, deja tus rencores de niño de cinco años...

—¿Rencores de niño de cinco años? —pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado —¿Le llamas rencor de niño de cinco al haber casado a tu hijo con una mujer a la que no ama, y todo por que el maldito padre no dejo de apostar el dinero de la familia?

—Hice lo que tenia que hacer.

—Me embarraste a mi en tus porquerías, ¿Por qué no te casaste tu mejor en ese caso? ¿Por qué hacerme pagar a mi por tus errores?

Rasa trago saliva y no evito desviar su mirada.—Tenemos que hablar de algo.

—¿De que?

—Los padres de Matsuri quieren un nieto, o de lo contrario la empresa caerá abajo. Harán que te divorcies de ella y nuestra empresa quedara en la ruina sin la ayuda de los señores Deika.

Gaara frunció el ceño aun mas. —Pues que se jodan —respondió sin pensarlo, dando vuelta sobre sus pies para después caminar hasta la salida del living. Hubiese cumplido su cometido de no ser por la voz de Rasa.

—¿Enserio Gaara? ¿vas a dejar que la empresa en la que tanto trabajo tu madre, caiga por que no quieres cumplir con tus deberes de hombre? — pregunto chantajista el hombre.

Gaara paro de caminar, dándole la espalda a su padre, sin darle oportunidad de dejarle ver su expresión angustiada.

—Piénsalo Gaara, tu madre y tus hermanos trabajaron muy duro para hacer que la empresa creciera hasta el punto de ser una de las mas reconocidas en el mundo. ¿vas a tirar a la basura tanto esfuerzo?

Estrujo sus puños nuevamente, sintiendo como sus uñas se encajaban en la carne de la palma de su mano. Su labio inferior temblaba y no sabia si era por ira o por impotencia. No queria un hijo, no de ella. No quería estar mas atado a ella, quería salir de ese infierno.

—Te odio tanto.

El hombre se mantuvo impávido. Lo había oído tantas veces que ya no le afectaba tanto como al principio.— Lo se — contesto sencillamente. —Tienes unos cuantos meses para dejar embarazada a Matsuri.

Sin decir una palabra mas, salió del living tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que Matsuri se había mantenido escondida tras una puerta del pasillo, escuchando toda la charla de los hombres.

Matsuri sonrió ladinamente con malicia. Claro que iba a quedar embarazada. Fuer a como fuer iba a quedar embarazada para poder llevar a cabo el plan que sus padres habían armado por tantos años.

Por fin iba a llevar acabo su venganza.

* * *

••••

* * *

—Tengo hambre...—susurro el pequeño niño mientras sostenía su estomago gruñón.

Hinata bajo la mirada con impresión.— Acabamos de comer en el avión.

—La comida del avión es asquerosa — saco la lengua e hizo una mueca de asco.

Hinata rio sutilmente mientras acariciaba la cabecita del niño.— Tranquilo, cenaremos en un restaurante de aquí cerca si te parece.

Daisuke pareció pensarlo un poco para después negar con la cabeza.— Yo quiero conocer a mis abuelos ya —declaro cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues haya vamos — pronuncio con nerviosismo, tratando de que sus labios no temblaran.

Daisuke asintió con una gran sonrisa, tomando fuertemente la mano de su madre para guiarla hasta las afueras del aeropuerto. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Hinata pudo sentir una pequeña ráfaga de aire acariciar su rostro. Olía a pétalos de sakura y el cielo estaba totalmente estrellado. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Había extrañado tato ese aroma y ese cielo. Inglaterra también era un lugar hermoso, pero su hogar... su hogar siempre seria lo mejor.

Tomo firmemente la mano de su pequeño y comenzó a caminar junto a el por la acera, mientras ambos arrastraban sus respectivas maletas. Alzo la mano al ver a un taxi moviéndose, y de inmediato se paro en la orilla para atenderla.

Después de recibir un trato amable por parte del conductor, decidió subirse en el taxi antes de ser ayudada por el conductor para subir sus maletas a la cajuela del taxi.

—¿Ah donde la llevo señora? — pregunto el taxista, ya conduciendo hacia las afueras del aeropuerto.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Hinata titubeo un poco. Ya era tarde, eran las ocho de la noche. No sabia si llegar a la casa de sus padres o pasar la noche en un hotel. Después de unos segundos tras pensar y pensar, se le ocurrió una idea, la cual no sabia si era del todo buena.

* * *

••••

* * *

Cepillo sus dientes de arriba hacia abajo mientras se observaba en el espejo. Su mirada se miraba cansada y apagada. Enserio que ese día había sido pesado en la empresa.

Lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era recostarse sobre su amplia cama y encender su televisor para ver alguna película o algún capitulo de alguna de sus series favoritas.

Tal vez antes de eso podría hacerse un emparedado o comer un cereal, lo que sea que no fuera laborioso.

Cerro la llave del agua y después tomo una pequeña toalla de manos para secar sus labios. Tomo una goma para el cabello de su joyero y ato su corto y rosado cabello en una coleta alta.

—Dios, que flojera.

Rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza para después salir del baño, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Era viernes, ella normalmente salía los viernes de fiesta con su amiga Ino pero ese día simplemente le había dado un rotundo no a su amiga rubia. No estaba de humor y tampoco estaba con energías para ir a bailar locamente.

Camino por uno de los pasillos del departamento hasta llegar a la cocina. Saco un pequeño bol de la alacena y tomo una cuchara. Cogió su cereal favorito y saco la leche de la nevera. El cereal era menos laborioso que un emparedado bien hecho.

Justo cuando iba a mezclar todo en el tazón, escucho como el timbre de su puerta era tocado.

Soltó una maldición y un suspiro. Seguro seria Ino tratando de convencerla para ir al bar tan siquiera. De verdad deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser mala persona y dejarla parada frente a su puerta pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

—¡Ya voy! — grito resignada para caminar lentamente hasta la entrada.

Abrió unos cuantos candados de la puerta y después la abrió de sopetón.

—Carajo Ino, ya te dije que no ire a...— si hubiese traído algo en sus manos estaba segura que el objeto hubiese caído al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando, le costo unos segundos reconocerla pero ¡Era ella!

Su rostro se congestiono y después llevo sus temblorosas manos hasta su boca, aun mirando hacia el frente con impacto.

La persona frente a ella sonrió temblorosamente, con lagrimas en sus ojos.— Buenas noches, Sakura-chan.

Su voz sonaba tan distinta y parecida a la vez. Su voz ahora reflejaba madurez y seguridad, pero aun mantenía sus tintes de ternura y dulzura de siempre.

—Hi ¿Hinata?

Hinata sonrió mas ampliamente esta vez y asintió ya con las lagrimas escurriendo en sus mejillas.

Imprevistamente, los brazos de Sakura rodearon su cuello, haciendo que casi cayera de bruces al suelo. Manteniendo el equilibrio correspondió el abrazo de su amiga peli rosa, quien ya se encontraba sollozando sobre su hombro, apretándola con fuerza.

—Hinata...—susurro apretando sus ojos, deseando con todo su corazón que ese no fuera nuevamente un sueño. Pero, al sentir su calidez, su aroma a lirios, y su respiración agitada, supo que no era un sueño. Que ella realmente estaba ahí.

Estuvo apunto de separarse para reclamarle, para darle una bofetada y para suplicarle que no se fuera de nuevo, pero una tierna voz la detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Mami?

Al escuchar esa voz, se separo lentamente de Hinata. Giro la mirada y la bajo para poder ver al dueño de dicha vocecilla.

Cuando lo miro, todo hizo clic en un segundo. Ahora entendía absolutamente todo.

* * *

••••

* * *

Seco su cabello con una toalla blanca, la cual tenia bordados color borgoña. Camino por la amplia recamara y se sentó en la cama para sacar de una de sus cómodas una pijama. Después de hurgar un poco en su cajón, encontró la que quería, la cual era un obsequio dado por su hermana Temari. Amaba esa pijama, era muy cómoda.

Se puso unos calzoncillos limpios, una camisa blanca y el pantalón de algodón color azul índigo.

Termino por enfundarse unas pantuflas color vino y se dispuso a salir para la cocina. Enserio no le apetecía salir de su cuarto pues lo que menos quería era toparse con Matsuri, pero tenia mucha hambre, no había comido desde la mañana y sus tripas ya estaban sonando.

Sin quedarle de otra y pensando seriamente si comprar un mini bar para su habitación, salió con sigilo de la recamara. Al ver que no había peligro alguno, comenzó a caminar por los amplios pasillos de la mansión. Suponía que la señora de la limpieza ya se había ido así que no podría pedirle de favor que le cocinara algo y se l llevara a su habitación. Tendría que cocinar algo el mismo.

Una vez llego a la cocina, abrió la nevera y busco con la mirada algo que pudiera comer. Por suerte encontró un recipiente con lasaña en el. Tomo dicho plato y lo llevo para sacar un poco y ponerlo en un plato, el cual metió unos minutos al microondas. Quiso hacerse un te, pero justo cuando iba asacar la tetera y dio la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con Matsuri.

— Hola cariño.

Gaara contuvo sus ganas de hacer una mueca de desagrado.

No dijo nada, tan solo soltó un monosílabo para después sacarle la vuelta para ir en busca de la tetera. Su acto fue interrumpido por la mano de Matsuri, la cual le tomo con rudeza el hombro, haciéndolo quedarse en su lugar.

—Eh estado pensando en que deberíamos de hacer algunas cosas —camino provocativamente hasta quedar frente de Gaara. Con sus dedos comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre el pecho de Gaara. —Ya sabes, pasar la noche en mi habitación y yo podría hacer que te relajes —le susurro.

Gaara dio un paso hacia atrás y quito delicadamente el brazo de Matsuri. —Lo siento, estoy muy cansado —excuso para seguir buscando la tetera, tejando parada sobre su lugar a una enojada Matsuri.

—Siempre dices lo mismo Gaara — se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba absorto en su labor de hacer un estúpido te —. ¿Sabes desde cuando no tenemos sexo? Desde la puta luna de miel. Desde entonces, no me has tocado ni un maldito pelo.

El microondas había soltado un sonido en anuncio de que la comida ya estaba caliente. De repente el te ya no se le antojaba en absoluto. Camino hasta el refrigerador y tomo una botella de zumo.

Cogió el plato del microondas y se encamino hasta la salida de la cocina.

—¡Oye! Te estoy hablando Gaara...— no pudo continuar por que Gaara había parado en el marco de la puerta, haciendo que el ambiente de repente se sintiera tenso. Matsuri trago saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Ya te dije — su voz sonó fría, carente de sentimientos —, estoy cansado.

Después de esas palabras, lo único que Matsuri pudo escuchar fue el eco de los pasos de Gaara irse lentamente. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir en sus mejillas.

Lagrimas de coraje, de frustración.

—No importa que es lo que tenga que hacer, vas a caer Gaara.

* * *

••••

* * *

Aun con manos temblorosas, extendió la taza de te hacia su amiga.

Hinata la miro con comprensión y ternura.— Tranquila Sakura-chan, también estoy nerviosa —dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza y el pequeño plato.

Sakura suspiro para después sentarse en el sillón.—Así que ese es tu hijo.

Hinata detuvo la taza a medio camino, la llevo de nuevo al plato y después alzo la mirada para asentir con la cabeza.—Si.

Sakura asintió lentamente mientras sus ojos jades observaban con detalle al pequeño niño que ahora yacía acostado sobre uno de los sofás del living. Su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente, anunciando que el pequeño ya había quedado completamente dormido. Lo analizo de pies a cabeza, como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Era un niño precioso, de eso no cabía duda, pero la duda carcomía su corazón, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Es de Gaara? —pregunto en un susurro, sin dejar de ver al niño.

El silencio se mantuvo en la habitación, un silencio tenso e incomodo, hasta que Hinata finalmente respondió.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Es el mismo retrato de su padre — y si lo era, ojos de color agua marina, escasas cejas, piel pálida, labios delgados, facciones de Gaara. Era idéntico a ese estúpido.

Hinata escondió la cara en sus manos mientras soltaba un sonido de preocupación.—¿Crees que mis padres se den cuenta?

Sakura negó.— Yo no lo creo, ellos no lo ven tan seguido como yo. Es decir, yo tengo su maldita cara grabada en mi cabeza.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata alzo la cabeza y miro a Sakura con incredulidad.—¿Lo ves seguido? —pregunto dudativamente.

Sakura pudo notar que de repente la voz de su amiga había sonado como cuando apenas tenían diecisiete años. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Había extrañado esa voz.

—Trabajo como su secretaria en la empresa Sabaku. Tengo mas de tres años trabajando para el así que si, lo veo muy seguido.

Hinata trago saliva mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera acelerada de nuevo. Quería preguntar sobre el, deseaba saber como estaba, como se veía... pero la realidad la abofeteo cruelmente.

Carraspeo y desvió la mirada.—Me embarace de el la noche que el dijo...—

—Lo recuerdo bastante bien. Al principio, pensé que la razón de tu repentino desaparecimiento había sido por eso. Por que el te había roto el corazón. Jamás imagine que habías quedado embarazada ya que dijiste que se habían protegido.

La Hyuga bajo la mirada. Había sido tan mala amiga. Mentirles a sus mas preciadas amigas no había sido nada bueno. Se supone que ella confiaba en sus amigas.

—Yo...—

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? — soltó de repente la peli rosa, con tono apagado.

Hinata bajo la mirada, sin saber como excusar su acto egoísta. —No lo se.

—¿No lo sabes? —pregunto con incredulidad — Bueno, pues tal vez sabes lo preocupadas y tristes que estuvimos yo e Ino cuando te largaste sin siquiera decir adiós —reclamo con la voz entrecortada, haciendo que la cabeza de Hinata se hundiera entre sus hombros — Ino no paro de llorar cada vez que pronunciaba tu nombre por largos meses. Cada vez que te recordábamos nos preguntábamos ¿donde esta? ¿estará bien? ¿nos extrañara tanto como nosotras a ella?

—Si las extrañe, y mucho. — apretó sus puños contra sus piernas — yo también me preguntaba todo eso al pensarlas... yo... simplemente no sabia que hacer en ese momento y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue...

—Huir —completo la Haruno, observando como las cejas de Hinata estaban caídas.

—Si.

Sakura llevo sus manos hasta el rostro para tallarlo.—Te extrañamos tanto...—comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Al observar como los hombros de Sakura comenzaron a temblar, se acerco hasta ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato por la pelirosa.

—No vuelvas a irte... por favor — pidió en un susurro, apretándose mas a ella, temiendo de un momento a otro ella ya no estuviera con ella. Que de un momento a otro ella de nuevo desapareciera de su vida.

—No me iré a ninguna parte, lo prometo.

Esperaba con todo su corazón, que esa promesa fuese cumplida.

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Hola, ¿Qué tal? ㈴2 se que quieren matarme lenta y dolorosamente por que tarde mucho, pero mucho tiempo sin escribir la continuación de esta historia. ¡de verdad lo siento! T.T deje de escribir sobre esta historia por que se me fue la inspiración completamente. En fin, esto no volverá a pasar pues estoy dispuesta a terminar mi historia. Muchas gracias por la espera y espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo._

 ** _Agradecimientos a_** : _simazame, Rose101226, naiu, Amii 15, hinata uchiha21, Jossy95, kioh, KattytoNebel, Guest, Dolunay, Valerie Hyuga Seju._

 **Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.**


	5. El castillo de mis abuelos

**_• ADVERTENCIA: Posible lenguaje soez._**

 ** _•ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: El castillo de mis abuelos.**_

* * *

 _ **Pudo** escuchar a lo lejos el eco de unas risas que al parecer provenían de un infante. Sin saber por que, se fue acercando poco a poco hacia dónde venían las carcajadas. Eran unas carcajadas tiernas, sutiles y podría decirse que hasta contagiosas. Llamaron poderosamente su curiosidad, quería saber de quién venia ese sonido._

 _En su camino hacia las risas, ni siquiera se detuvo un momento a observar a su alrededor. Ni siquiera recordó en el momento el hecho de que no sabía dónde se encontraba. Lo único que quería, y en lo que más estaba concentrado, era en encontrar al dueño de esas risas que lo intrigaban bastante._

 _Luego de lo que al parecer fueron minutos, pudo ver a lo lejos dos siluetas. Una era la de una mujer a quien no le podía ver el rostro y la otra era la de un pequeño niño que estaba de espaldas._

 _El brincoteaba y reía junto a la mujer, al parecer sin percatarse aún de su presencia._

 _Con una inmensa necesidad de saber quién eran aquellas dos personas, comenzó a caminar nuevamente pero esta vez hacia ellos. Por más que se acercara no podía distinguir el rostro de la mujer. Sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora, comenzó a trotar hasta ellos para después comenzar a correr cuando la desesperación comenzó a invadirlo._

 _Cada vez que él se acercaba más y más, solo podía ver que ellos se alejaban de él._

 _Quería alcanzarlos, quería saber quién era ese niño._

 _Mientras corría, por inercia estiro un brazo hasta el, como si el infante pudiese verlo y finalmente tomar su mano. Para su sorpresa, el infante volteo lentamente hasta él._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver de quien se trataba._

 _El niño tenía unos ojos color acua y su cabello era azul oscuro, casi llegando al negro._

 _Cuando el infante le vio, este le sonrió a Gaara, haciendo que el corazón del pelirrojo quisiera salir de su pecho. Se paró en medio de la nada al percibir su sonrisa, al sentir la calidez que lo invadió por completo._

 _De pronto la mujer que acompañaba al niño ya no estaba y este se fue acercando lentamente hasta el mayor, quien miraba con ojos temblorosos al pequeño._

 _—Oye —el pequeño se acercó e hizo una señal con su mano, indicando al mayor que se agachaba un poco._

 _Gaara lo hizo sin chistar, quedando a la altura del rostro del pequeño._

 _El niño se acercó hasta su oído y le susurro algo que lo dejó más impactado que antes._

 _Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Gaara._

 _De inmediato volteo hacia donde se suponía que estaba el niño pero para su sorpresa, este ya no se encontraba ahí. Miro por todos lados con desespero, encontrándose solo en un fondo blanco y sin salida._

 _En completa **soledad.**_

* * *

 **Se** incorporó con rapidez sobre la cama, con la frente perlada del sudor y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza y paso sus dedos por la cabellera roja, sintiendo como esta estaba mojada.

¿Por qué había soñado aquello y porque le afectó tanto? ¿Quién era ese niño y quien era esa mujer que lo acompañaba?

Miles de preguntas inundaron su cabeza más ninguna de estas tuvo alguna respuesta coherente. Ese niño se le hacía levemente conocido, presentía como si ya lo hubiese visto alguna vez pero no recordaba de dónde.

Suspiró entrecortadamente y después viro sus ojos hasta el despertador digital que había a un lado de su cama. No se sorprendió al ver la hora que indicaba ya que el siempre despertaba una hora antes de que sonara su despertador. Eran las cinco de la mañana y el sueño no quería volver así que le tocaría darse un largo baño para después irse a la empresa.

* * *

 ** _• ••_**

* * *

 **—¿Mami?**

Hinata frunció el ceño al sentir como la sacudían ligeramente por el brazo. Sin hacerle caso a esa vocecita, se acomodó mejor sobre donde estaba recostada.

—¡Mami! — la vocecita se alzó más, haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos con morriña.

Ladeo lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro enojado de su pequeño hijo.

—Daisuke...— miro la hora en el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana —Es temprano aun...— susurro para después soltar un gran bostezo.

—Si, pero yo quiero conocer a mis abuelos ya — demandó el pequeño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ante el acto Hinata no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risa. Cuando fruncía el ceño le recordaba tanto a Gaara...

Sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos, se incorporó lentamente sobre lo que parecía ser el sofá. Volteo hacia un lado, encontrándose a Sakura recostada junto a ella. Aun dormía profundamente, su respiración era tranquila y sus cabellos rosados estaban alborotados.

Sonrió tiernamente antes de acomodar unos cuantos.

—¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño, desayunamos y después vamos a la casa de tus abuelos? — pregunto tiernamente la Hyuga, a lo que el pequeño asintió con rapidez antes de tomar su mochila.

—¡Si! — exclamó contento mientras tomaba una muda de ropa y después se iba corriendo hasta el baño del apartamento.

Hinata sonrió al verlo. Había sido tan egoísta al privarle la verdad, al privarle el cariño de sus abuelos y su familia. Estaba tan emocionado que su cara irradiaba felicidad, una que pocas veces veía debido a lo serio que podía ser.

—¿Hinata...? — la nombrada volteo a ver como la peli rosada bostezaba largamente —. Creo que ayer nos pasamos de la hora.

Hinata asintió sonriéndole.— Terminamos dormidas alrededor de las tres de la madrugada.

—Santo cielo... no dormimos casi nada. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto estirándose perezosamente.

—Son las siete y medi...—callo al ver como la oji jade volteaba a verle con impresión.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Llego tarde! — exclamó asustada la peli rosa antes de correr hacia su habitación, dejando sola a Hinata.

Hinata supuso que llegaba tarde al trabajo y se sintió culpable por eso. Se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la habitación de Sakura para tocar su puerta.—¿Sakura-chan?

—¡Pasa! — se escuchó tras la puerta antes de que Hinata la abriera y mirara como Sakura corría de un lado a otro mientras se ponía la ropa encima — Mierda, no podre ni darme un baño porque perderé tiempo — comento mientras abotonaba su camisa blanca y subía el cierre de su falda color jade. Tomo el peine y comenzó a cepillar sus hebras rosadas.

—Lamento mucho que llegues tarde por mi culpa, Sakura-chan —dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza con pena.

Sakura dejo de cepillarse para mirarle con impresión antes de sonreír tiernamente.— Este es el mejor retraso de mi vida Hinata, no te disculpes por hacerme la noche y el resto del día algo memorable y hermoso para mí.

—Sakura-chan...— susurro con impresión la Hyuga mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

Sakura le sonrió una vez más antes de tomar su bolso y esculcarlo. Sacó unas llaves y se las dio a Hinata.—Toma, esta es tu casa Hinata-chan. Cuando quieras irte solo cierra y llévate las llaves contigo por si acaso. Eso sí, necesito que vayas por mí al trabajo —se colgó la bolsa en el hombro una vez que le dio las llaves a Hinata, dejando hecha piedra a esta.

—¿A tu tra-trabajo?

—Si —respondió Sakura saliendo de la habitación, siendo seguida torpemente por la Hyuga.

—Pe-pero... mi coche no llega hasta mañana en la mañana y...

—Para eso está mi coche.

—¿Qué? No voy a quitarte tu coche solo porque yo no...

Calló cuando vio la mirada de Sakura, esa que usaba siempre que se mostraba determinada a una decisión.— Te llevas mi coche y ya Hinata, las llaves están en el llavero —sentenció tomando una fruta del refrigerador.

Hinata apretó las llaves.—No quería ser una molestia...

Sakura volvió a mirarle pero ahora su mirada reflejaba enojo.—No vuelvas a decir que eres una molestia porque no la eres, al contrario — suspiro y retomo su camino hasta la salida del apartamento —. Salgo a las ocho de la noche, pasa por mí a esa hora. Te diría que saliéramos a almorzar en mi hora de descanso pero tomaré esa hora extra. ¡Mucha suerte, nos vemos al rato! — exclamó antes de salir ante la vista de Hinata, dejándola en medio del recibidor.

Apretó nuevamente las llaves, esta vez sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sonrió tiernamente y después usó sus antebrazos para secar con rapidez las gotas salas que escurría por su piel.—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

* * *

 ** _• ••_**

* * *

 **Abrocho** el cinturón de seguridad y después le mando una sonrisa. — ¿Emocionado?

—¡Mucho!— exclamó Daisuke, acomodándose bien en el asiento trasero del auto. El auto de Sakura era un Nissan Qashqai color plomo. Era un auto muy lindo y que al parecer de Hinata, combinaba mucho con su amiga.

Subió al auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez acomodados los espejos y su asiento, arranco el motor y dio marcha a su destino. La casa de sus padres.

Mientras manejaba por las calles de Tokio, una pregunta empezó a martillar su cabeza. ¿Cómo tomaría todo ese embrollo su madre? ¿La perdonaría? Lo que más le dolía era fallarle a sus padres y al parecer ya lo había hecho, pero ellos debían comprender que era necesario, que no podía dejar que Gaara se enterara de que tiene un hijo con ella.

Sin evitarlo, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar. No quería arruinar el matrimonio de Gaara, por muy enamorada que aun estuviera de él. No podía ser ese tipo de persona, además de que Gaara se lo había dejado muy claro esa última noche que estuvieron juntos.

 _ **"—Fue un error."**_

Sorbió su nariz y con meticulosidad borró con sus dedos las pequeñas lagrimas que salieron de sus orbes platinas.

Miro por el espejo y se dio cuenta que no era necesario ya que Daisuke estaba demasiado entretenido mirando por la ventana, observando con asombro las coloridas y maravillosas calles de Tokio.

Sonrió de medio lado al verlo tan contento y emocionado, estaba tan feliz de que pudiese conocer a sus abuelos antes de que...

Tuvo que contener con todas sus fuerzas un sollozo que quiso huir de sus labios. Su padre estaba al borde de la muerte y ella solo había estado preocupándose por si misma todo ese tiempo que estuvo en Inglaterra. Siempre se preocupó solo por el bien de Daisuke y el bien suyo, olvidando por completo que tenía una familia y unos amigos que había abandonado así sin más.

Era una muy mala persona.

— Mami — llamó Daisuke, sacándola de sus cavilaciones —, necesito usar el baño — musito con vergüenza y un tierno sonrojo.

Hinata sonrió al mirarlo por el retrovisor.—Tranquilo cariño, llegaré a la gasolinera que esta adelante.

El pequeño asintió de inmediato, estando de acuerdo.

Después de unos minutos más andando en el carro, Hinata entro a la que era la gasolinera que había nombrado. Aparco el auto a un lado de los baños y se bajó de este para ayudar a Daisuke a bajarse.

—¡No tardó!— grito el niño con rapidez antes de correr hacia el baño de hombres.

Hinata suspiro con una sonrisa. Se recargo en la puerta del coche para después sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tecleo la contraseña y de inmediato se fijó en las llamadas entrantes, buscando alguna llamada o mensaje de su primo Neji o de la novia de este.

Sonaba cobarde pero deseaba mucho que Neji no tardará en llegar a Tokio. Enserio no quería enfrentar sola todo lo que venía. Se sentía insegura, atemorizada y con ganas de echarse a llorar. Quería correr de nuevo a Inglaterra y olvidarse de la situación pero era imposible, por más que lo deseara.

Quería estar con su padre, quería recuperar a su familia y amigos. Quería que Daisuke supiera que tenía una grande y hermosa familia.

—¿Hinata? Eres...¿Eres tú? —

Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión y con rapidez alzo la mirada al frente, encontrándose a dos personas que la miraban igual de impresionadas que ella.

—Shino-kun...Kiba-kun...—

Frente a ella se encontraban unas de las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Sus mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria, sus hermanos, sus protectores...

De inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Definitivamente era muy mala persona.

* * *

 ** _• ••_**

* * *

 **La** migraña de nuevo estaba haciéndose presente. Suspiro y llevó a sus labios la taza de café que ayudaba un poco a mantenerlo con energías para el resto de ese día. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, cansados.

No había dormido muy bien, y todo por culpa de ese sueño que había abrumado sus horas de descanso. Se mantuvo despertándose continuamente durante la noche y apartar de las cuatro de la madrugada supo que ya no podría pegar el ojo.

¿Qué mierda había sido ese sueño? ¿Por qué había un... un niño diciéndole...?

—No lo recuerdo — musito entre el mismo, parando su mano unos momentos para ver ningún lugar en específico.

Recordaba absolutamente todo el sueño, desde el inicio hasta el final pero... ¿Por qué no recordaba eso que el niño le había susurrado al oído? Y además, ¿Por qué creía que ese susurro era extremadamente importante?

También quería recordar si había visto el rostro de la mujer pero por más que trataba no lograba recordar ninguna de sus facciones. No podía recordar absolutamente nada de ella. Lo único que sí sabía, era que ella era igual de importante que el niño que había invadido sus sueños.

Bufo largamente antes de echar sus cortos cabellos hacia atrás. No podía seguir pensando en un sueño, él tenía que seguir trabajando.

Se mantuvo firmando y leyendo propuestas de otras empresas, analizando gráficos, haciendo cálculos y revisando un centenar de expedientes. Cuando quiso estirarse sobre su silla tuvo que ser interrumpido por la mal educada entrada de Hanabi Hyuga.

—Sabaku no — llamó acercándose hasta el escritorio.

Contuvo un suspiro de fastidio y decidió olvidar la falta de respeto que la pequeña Hyuga había cometido.—¿Pasa algo, Hanabi-san?

—Mi padre me necesita en casa, dice que es urgente así que tengo que retirarme — aviso sin mirarle. Gaara percibía la preocupación que Hanabi tenía por su padre —. En cuanto el asunto sea resuelto volveré para seguir trabajando.

Gaara asintió sin pensarlo.—No se preocupe Hanabi-san, tómese su tiempo.

Hanabi suspiro antes de asentir.—Regreso en un rato — dijo finalmente para después dar la vuelta y salir por donde había entrado, dejando nuevamente solo a Gaara.

De todo corazón, esperaba que Hiashi estuviese bien y que esa llamada no hubiera sido por algo realmente alarmante.

* * *

 ** _• ••_**

* * *

 **—Así** que Sakura te presto el auto — dijo Shino mientras tomaba un sorbo de su lata de refresco.

Después de que Hinata se abalanzará a sus amigos a darles un fuerte abrazo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, el trío de viejos amigos estaban sentados en un parque que estaba cerca de la gasolinera en donde había sido su reencuentro. Hinata se dedicó a hablarles sobre su regreso y sobre en donde se había quedado esa noche, tratando de evadir las preguntas que aún no estaba preparada a enfrentar.

Hinata asintió.—Es muy amable de su parte.

—Eres una ingenua —acusó Kiba mirándola con una ceja alzada —. Es obvio que Sakura hizo eso para no dejarte escapar.

Hinata pestañeo con confusión. —¿De que hablas?

—Ella te lo presto para que no tuvieras escapatoria. Piensa que te iras de nuevo y quiere comprometerte con su auto. Conozco tan bien a Sakura que apuesto lo que sea.

—Kiba tiene razón. Ella fue una de las personas que más demostró sufrimiento y conmoción ante tu partida. Fuiste extremadamente egoísta al irte sin siquiera decir un "adiós"—dijo con sinceridad el Aburame mientras veía al pequeño Daisuke jugar y balancearse en un columpio.

—Lo sé. Se que fue egoísta de mi parte — dijo consciente de su acto. Bajo la mirada y apretó los puños —. Pero había una razón válida para irme de aquí.

—Aun no puedo creer que tengas un hijo —soltó Kiba mientras observaba al niño —. Me duele que no nos hayas dicho nada ni siquiera a nosotros. Se suponía que nos contábamos todo siempre. ¿Que cambio?

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a abnegarse de lágrimas.—No sabía cómo decirles. Temía que me juzgaran...—susurro antes de vaciar sus ojos con fuerza.

—Se supone que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que ninguno de nosotros haría eso. Pudimos apoyarte si lo pedias, Hinata. Pudimos haber guardado tu secreto por ti. Todos lo hubiésemos hecho. Kiba, Ino, Sakura y yo pudimos haberte apoyado.

—Lo-lo lamento — sollozo mientras cubría con ambas manos su rostro.

Kiba saco aire y paso su mano por la espalda de Hinata.—No llores tonta. A pesar de todo, te seguimos queriendo y nada cambiara entre nosotros. Seguirnos siendo los mismos contigo si tú eres la misma con nosotros.

Hinata alzo su llorosa mirada hasta el castaño. Paso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y miro a Kiba con incredulidad.—¿De verdad?

Kiba sonrió al verla tan inocente. Esa era la Hinata que conocía.—Si — aseguro mientras alborotaba sus cabellos.

—Pero ahora no habrá ningún secreto de por medio — declaro Shino mientras la oteaba con seriedad —Así que dime, ¿El padre de Daisuke es Gaara?

Hinata se sobresaltó y le echó una mirada rápida a Daisuke, quien se encontraba concentrado en los juegos. No quería que su hijo llegase a escuchar algo de lo que estaban a punto de hablar.

—Debí de suponer que alguien como tu llegaría a saberlo — declaro mientras Kiba la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

—Que soy más inteligente y analítico que tu — respondió Shino sin tomarle atención a los comentarios despectivos que le mandaba.

Hinata rió sutilmente al ver que ambos no podían cambiar. Pasará el tiempo que pasará, ellos se llevarían igual y jamás dejarán de hablarse por eso.

—Si, Gaara es el padre de Daisuke —respondió —. Me fui porque Gaara iba a casarse y porque no quería decepcionar a mi padre.

—¿Gaara sabe sobre la existencia de su hijo?

—Por supuesto que no. No quería arruinar sus planes de boda —apretó los puños.

Kiba suspiró.—Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, creo que Gaara necesita saber la verdad.

Hinata lo miró incrédula.—No la sabrá, jamás.

—Hinata, no podrás ocultar el secreto por mucho tiempo y menos si estás aquí — opino Shino.

—¿Por qué tiene que saberlo? Él ahora está feliz mente casado y probablemente con hijos.

Shino y Kiba se miraron de reojo un momento.—Gaara no tiene hijos — dijo Kiba.

Hinata tragó saliva y miro hacia otro lado.—Probablemente quiere disfrutar su tiempo de casado y por eso no ha tenido hijos. Mas a delante los tendrá, ya verán.

—Yo lo dudo — dijo Shino —. Se rumorea que no tiene una buena relación con Matsuri. Sinceramente, pienso que no es solo otro rumor más.

—Sea lo que sea, Gaara no sabrá de la existencia de Daisuke —dijo decidida —. No merece conocerlo.

—Creo que estas actuando de acuerdo al rencor que le tienes a Gaara. Esta no eres tú, Hinata —dijo esta vez Kiba, mirando de reojo a su amiga. La conocía de toda la vida y sabía que esa faceta era una de las egoístas y rencorosas. Ella no era así, ella perdonaba con tanta facilidad pero en ese momento estaba tan dolida y rota que ahora estaba cegada.

—Solo hago lo que creo mejor —termino de decir para cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro —. Chicos, ¿Que tal si salimos después junto con las chicas y los demás?

—¡Seria genial! — exclamó entusiasta el Inuzuka.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Shino con una sonrisa ladina.

Hinata les sonrió sutilmente. Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueo. —Pasenme sus numeros para ponernos de acuerdo.

Ambos escribieron sus respectivos números en el celular de la Hyuga.

—Gracias chicos —dijo mientras guardaba de nuevo el celular —. Tengo que irme, aún tengo cosas que hacer —se levantó del banco y miró hacia los juegos —¡Daisuke-kun, es hora de irnos!

La Hyuga sonrió cuando vio a su pequeño correr hacia ella.

—Despídete, Daisuke-kun.

—Hasta luego, Kiba-san y Shino-san — hizo una pequeña reverencia a los adultos mientras ambos sonreían divertidos.

—Así que heredaste los mismos modales de tu madre, ¿Eh? —preguntó amistosamente el Inuzuka mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño, ocasionando que este se sonrojara.

—Definitivamente, tiene mucho de Hinata —opino Shino al verlo sonrojado. Recordó vagamente a su amiga sonrojándose por cualquier cosa.

—Con nosotros no tienes que ser formar, Daisuke — manifestó Kiba —. Puedes decirnos por nuestros nombres a secas o puedes decirnos tíos.

—¿Tío? — pregunto asombrado —. Madre, ¿Ellos son mis tíos? — preguntó ansiosamente mientras miraba a su madre.

Hinata sonrió con sutileza y asintió.—Kiba-kun y Shino-kun son como hermanos para mi así que si, son tus tíos.

Daisuke sonrió ampliamente y con emoción.—Pensé que solo tenía a mi tío Neji y a mi tía Tenten — susurro antes de ver con una gran sonrisa a los hombres frente a el —¡Hasta luego, tío Kiba y tío Shino!

Los mayores sonrieron al niño.

—Hasta luego, Daisuke — se despidió el Aburame.

—¡Adiós, enano! —le revolvió una vez más los cabellos antes de que Hinata tomara la mano del pequeño.

—Hasta luego chicos, prometo llamarles —prometió la Hyuga antes de irse a paso pausado hasta la camioneta.

Kiba suspiró y revolvió sus cabellos.—¿Crees que este bien?

Shino bajo la mirada y suspiró.—Esto apenas está empezando, pero ya creo que las cosas van a complicarse mucho.

* * *

 ** _• ••_**

* * *

 **—Dime** , ¿Te cayeron bien Kiba y Shino? —pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras veía por el retrovisor a su hijo.

Daisuke asintió repetidas veces.—Todos me han caído muy bien, Okaa-chan. Sakura-san es muy bonita. Tío Kiba y tío Shino son muy divertidos — decía mientras balanceaba sus pies de enfrente hacia atrás —. Pero extraño al tío Neji y a mi tía Tenten. ¿Cuándo vendrán?

Hinata suspiro. Ella también quería que llegaran ya.— Pronto cariño.

—Genial.

Siguió manejando por la carretera mientras pensaba en su familia. Su padre, siempre tan estricto y rígido. Su madre, siempre tan dulce y alegre. Su hermana, tan orgullosa pero amorosa.

Definitivamente los extrañaba cada dia mas y hasta agradece por fin haber podido volver. Aunque hubiese deseado que la razón no fuera justamente la de ahora. Que su padre estuviera bien y que tuviera la energía como para levantarse y mirarla con ojos duros. Que pudiese regañarla y decirle que aun así la amaba. Que pudiera quedarse más tiempo con ellos para que viera a su nieto crecer.

Se arrepentía de tantas cosas pero esa era una de las que jamas iba a poder perdonarse por completo. Le quito a su hijo la oportunidad de tener un abuelo y le quito a su padre la oportunidad de tener un nieto.

Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y su garganta se cerró. Cielos, ¿cuántas veces iba a llorar ese día? Suponía que demasiadas.

Daisuke hizo una exclamación de asombro, ganándose la atención de Hinata y haciéndola volver al mundo real. Se había distraído tanto que ahora ya no sabía si había conducido por la dirección correcta.

— ¿En esa casa viven mis abuelos? ¡Parece castillo! — exclamó con emoción al ver por la ventana del coche. Jamás había visto una casa tan enorme y con un patio tan grande y lindo. Había césped, unos cuantos arbustos con flores y una linda fuente en medio. Era muy guay. Se sentía el caballero de una princesa.

Hinata parpadeo impresionada mientras viraba la cabeza hasta la casa. Ya había llegado y no se había dado cuenta. Trago saliva sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar justo como una gelatina. Condujo un poco más hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. La gran reja estaba cerrada así que dedujo que su padre aun tenia a Ko ahí como guardia.

—Buenas tardes...—decía el hombre mientras salía de la casa para ver de quien se trataba. Al verla quedo impactado —. Señorita Hinata...¿Es usted?

Hinata sonrió temblorosamente.—Hola, Ko.

Ko estaba boquiabierto.—Dios mío, ¡Si es usted! —rio con emoción —. ¡Me da tanta alegría verla de nuevo, no sabe cuanta!

—A mí también me alegra muchísimo verte de nuevo Ko —dijo con sinceridad. Ko había trabajado ahí desde antes de que ella naciera así que ella lo veía como una especie de hermano mayor. Él era muy atento y amable. La hacía sentir muy bien y en sus primeros años fue su único amigo.

—¡Hiashi-sama no me dijo nada de su llegada pero pase! —exclamó antes de correr hasta el cerco para abrirlo. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que traía a un niño en la parte trasera.

Dio marcha nuevamente al auto y paso por un lado de Ko mientras este agitaba su mano alegremente.—¡Bienvenida!

Hinata le sonrió ampliamente antes de voltear hacia el frente para seguir conduciendo.

—¿Quién era él?—preguntó Daisuke con curiosidad.

—Él es un viejo amigo mío y de la familia. Trabaja aquí, cuidando la casa.

—¡Es el guardián del castillo! —exclamó aún más emocionado. —¿Cierto? —se preguntaba si también habían dragones ahí adentro.

Hinata rió divertida. —Si, Ko es un guardián del castillo —le respondió siguiéndole el juego.

Aparco el auto frente las puertas de la casa y lo apago. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, sentada. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía. Lanzo un suspiro y después se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Daisuke, haciendo que este brincara del coche con energía.

—¡Seguro que el abuelo es el rey y que la abuela es la reina! —decía emocionado mientras bajaba su mochila y se la ponía en los hombros.

Hinata no puso atención pues se mantenía con los nervios de punta. Tomó la mano de su hijo parlanchín y comenzó a subir las escaleras de la entrada. Una vez estuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera, tragó saliva una vez más y tocó el timbre eléctrico.

—¿Mami? — observó que su madre bajaba la mirada para verle. Alzó una ceja mientras la veía — ¿Estas nerviosa? — sentía su mano tensa.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante lo dicho por su hijo y un pequeño rubor se implantaba en sus mejillas.—Un poco cariño, hace mucho que no veo a tus abuelos.

Daisuke asintió entendiendo.—¿Por qué nunca venimos a verlos antes?

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta fue abierta. De inmediato se paró derecha y miró hacia el frente con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Señorita Hinata? —preguntó una mujer frente a ella. Era la ama de llaves, Miko —¡Santo cielo! —exclamó la señora con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Miko, al igual que Ko, había trabajado con sus padres desde antes de que ella naciera. Miko era como su nana así que si, la había extrañado mucho.

—Nana Miko —musito Hinata mientras le sonreía. Sus ojos ya estaban picando de nuevo, que lata.

—¡Mirate! Eres toda una mujer ahora, estas bellísima...—cayó al descubrir al pequeño de ojos color aqua. De inmediato supo que era lo que pasaba ahí —. Cariño...—dijo hacia Hinata, haciendo que la chica bajara la mirada. Miko suspiro y después bajo su mirada para sonreírle al niño —¡Que monada de niño! ¿Como te llamas corazón?

Daisuke se sonrojo ante el halago.—Daisuke Hyuga.

Miko asintió al oír el apellido. Hinata lo había tenido sola después de todo.—Mucho gusto pequeño. Yo me llamo Miko.

Daisuke hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.—Mucho gusto, Miko-san.

Miko soltó unas carcajadas.—Idéntico a tu madre — dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza —¿Te parece si me lo llevo a jugar un rato, Hinata-chan?

Hinata asintió. —Eso estaría bien —le respondió antes de ver a Daisuke —. Daisuke-kun, ¿quieres jugar con Miko en el patio?

Los ojos de Daisuke brillaron.—¿Deberás?

Hinata asintió mientras le sonreía.

—¡Si!— exclamo contento.

—Vendré por él en un rato —le aviso a Miko mientras esta asentía y tomaba la mano del pequeño.

—Claro querida.

—Pórtate bien —le pidió antes de entrar a la casa. De inmediato surgió la melancolía. Hace años que no entraba ahí y todo parecía igual salvo a unos cuadros y decoraciones.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el recibidor, encontrándose con las grandes escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de arriba. Las paredes seguían tan blancas como al principio y el candelabro seguía mirándose hermoso.

Sus pies la condujeron lentamente hasta la cocina. Camino un poco más, pero un olor muy familiar hicieron que detuviera sus pasos. Su corazon comenzo a latir apresuradamente y su estómago cosquilleo.

Se recordó a si misma, corriendo hasta la cocina al reconocer ese tan familiar y delicioso. Siempre era regañada por correr en la casa pero eso no impedía comer las deliciosas galletas que ella siempre preparaba.

Camino lentamente, como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Cuando por fin llegó, detuvo sus pies para admirar la escena.

Una mujer de cabellos largos estaba dándole la espalda, moviendo un cucharón dentro de un bol. Ella tarareaba una melodía. Una que le solía cantar cuando iba a dormir.

Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas al escuchar su hermosa voz de nuevo. Cubrió su boca, tratando de retener los sollozos. Se sostuvo en el marco de la puerta y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de todo lo que había extrañado a esa mujer.

Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando la voz de su madre dejo de cantar repentinamente.

Frente a ella, su madre la miraba con asombro. Como si ella se tratase de un fantasma. Observo los ojos de su madre llenarse de lágrimas mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho.

—¿Hinata?— preguntó sintiéndose como en un sueño.

—Mamá — sollozó.

Hikari no se hizo de esperar y corrió hasta Hinata para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Hinata lo correspondió enseguida, ansiosa por sentir el calor que su madre proporcionaba al abrazar. Hinata sintió a su madre sollozar sobre su hombro sin dejar de apretarla con fuerza.

—Por fin —dijo Hikari en un hilo de voz. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Estoy en casa — gimoteo y se aferró más a su madre.

Después de unos minutos apretando a la otra, Hikari se separó para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su hija.

—¡Mira cuanto has crecido! — le decía entre lágrimas mientras secaba las gotas saladas que escurrían del rostro de Hinata —. Eres tan hermosa — dijo al verla con detalle. Era cierto que hablaban cada que podían por video chat pero verla ahí, en persona, solo hacía que su belleza se acentuará.

—Gracias madre —susurro mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias de su madre.

—¡Hiashi no me dijo nada! Si hubiese sabido entonces hubiera hecho todas tus comidas favoritas, postres y bebidas. Ese hombre, siempre olvidando que tiene que avisarme con anticipo...—decía con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de abrazar a Hinata.

Hinata sonreía emocionada ante la voz de su madre. Le conmovía oír su voz tan cerca de nuevo, sentir su piel cremosa y su olor a flores. La había extrañado tantísimo.

—¡No importa! —exclamó mientras suspiraba —. Aún hay tiempo para hacer todas las comidas que te gustan —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Madre, no es necesario.

—¡Claro que lo es!— se separó de su hija y regreso a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador —. Si no tengo todos los ingredientes tendré que mandar a Miko a comprarlos. O podríamos ir tu y yo a comprarlos, juntas. Como lo hacíamos antes ¿Recuerdas? —decía con voz quebrada, pero aun así, trataba de mostrarse alegre.

Hinata entendió. Cerró los ojos y se recargo en una pared de la cocina mientras su madre se movía de un lado a otro.

—Hare sushi, onigiri, yakisoba, takoyaki y si en Inglaterra comiste algo que te fascina entonces lo hago también — decía mientras sacaba vegetales e ingredientes del refrigerador.

—Mamá...—musitó queriendo llamar su atención.

—Mientras no estuviste yo descubrí muchas recetas. Todas me salen deliciosas —ignoró el llamado de su hija sin dejar de hablar —. ¡Podemos invitar a todo el mundo para comer! le llamaré a Sakura-chan, a Ino-chan, a Kiba-kun, a Shino-kun y a Gaara...

Hinata frunció los labios y se puso tensa.—¿Como está mi padre?

Hikari dejó de moverse por la cocina y un tenso silencio se instaló en la habitación. Hinata se mantenía apacible, mirando como los hombros de su madre comenzaban a temblar.

La mujer comenzó a sollozar.— Tu padre cada día está peor — musito —. No parece que va-vaya a mejorar — dijo en un gimoteo.

Hinata respiró entrecortadamente y trato de limpiar sus lágrimas.—Quiero verlo.

Hikari asintió y también limpio sus lagrimas. Camino hasta su hija y le tomo la mano para guiarla fuera de la cocina. Subieron a la planta baja y caminaron unos largos pasillos antes de llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba su padre reposando.

Hinata supo que su padre si estaba demasiado enfermo. Sabía que aunque su padre se sintiera de lo peor él siempre iba a estar en el despacho, firmando papeles y evaluando la empresa. Supo que realmente no había cómo ayudarlo.

—Entra, cariño — le animó su madre al verla mirando la puerta, dubitativa.

Hinata asintió, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con fiereza. Abrió con lentitud la puerta y le echó una última mirada a su madre. Esta la miraba con una sonrisa de apoyo. Se sintió más segura ante eso y se animó a entrar completamente a la habitación de sus padres. Cerro la puerta tras de si, con delicadeza, pues vio que su padre parecía dormir.

Ojeo un poco la habitación, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que muy pocas cosas habían cambiado. Caminó con lentitud hasta la amplia cama de sus padres y acerco lentamente, para no hacer ruido, una silla que estaba al costado. Se sentó en ella y centró su atención en el rostro de Hiashi.

Se miraba tan cansado a pesar de estar dormido, aparentaba ser más viejo de lo que era y su piel se miraba opaca. Se entretuvo dolorosamente mientras miraba su respiración. Tan entrecortada y forzada.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron de nuevo. Cubrió su boca y cerró los ojos. Era tan doloroso ver a su padre postrado en esa cama. Ella no lo recordaba así. El Hiashi que recordaba era uno altivo y vanidoso. Pero, también cálido y sabio. Ella lo recordaba con el ceño fruncido mientras estaba tras su escritorio.

—Hinata.

Abrió los ojos con impresión al escuchar la voz ronca de su padre. Alzo la mirada de inmediato y lo miro mientras la veía con ojos apagados y cansados, pero sin embargo, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Pa-padre...

—Me alegra que estés aquí.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al no soportar verlo así. Sollozó con fuerza, sin importarle quedar en vergüenza frente a su poco tolerante padre.

—¡Lo-lo lamento! — sollozo antes de ponerse de rodillas a un lado de la cama —¡Soy ma-mala hija! — enterró su rostro en el colchón. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos mientras sollozaba con fuerza antes de que Hiashi acariciara su cabello. Alzo su mirada llorosa y enfoco su vista sobre su padre. El la miraba con... comprensión.

—Hinata, tranquila. Ahora estás aquí y es lo que importa. Verte me hace sentir mejor.

—Padre...—musitó sin dejar de llorar. Tomó la mano de Hiashi y la apretó con cariño.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Me alegra que te hayas válido por ti misma en Inglaterra y que hayas terminado tu carrera. Soy muy afortunado por tenerte como hija.

Hinata bajó la mirada, sintiendo culpa y sintiéndose indigna de sus hermosas palabras.

—No digas eso padre, soy una hija terrible — susurro con dolor —. Te he escondido un grande secreto durante estos largos años — su corazon comenzo a latir a mil por hora. Seguro ahora venía un gran grito de su padre y una mirada llena de decepción. Definitivamente era terrible.

—Por eso estoy orgulloso de ti.

Alzó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, mirando a su padre con incredulidad y sorpresa. —¿Qué?

—¿Pensaste que podías ocultarme algo así, Hinata? — preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—En-entonces ¿lo sabes?

—Si Hinata, sé que tengo un nieto y que se llama Daisuke.

Hinata cubrió su boca. Jamás pensó que algo similar pasaría. ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? Ella fue lo más cuidadosa posible. Hacia sus videollamadas con su familia cuando Daisuke no estaba. Jamás se le salio el nombre de su hijo al hablar por celular. No había forma de que él se enterara. Sería que, ¿Neji, Tsunade o Hanabi la habían delatado? No. Imposible.

—¿Co-cómo?

—Sospeche desde el principio. Fue raro para mi ver que cambiabas de opinión tan precipitadamente ante la propuesta de Inglaterra que te hice. También que no te hayas despedido de tus amigas ni de tu novio Gaara.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo por unos segundos al oír ese nombre.

—También el hecho de que Neji regreso a casa con un ojo morado unos días antes de irse a Inglaterra. Todo me olía mal y me puse a investigar — relato —. Contrate a un detective y me informo de que estabas embarazada. Me envió unas fotos en la que sales con una barriga de unos tres meses. Cuando me entere, me enfurecí. Gracias al cielo no paso a mayores o habría terminado muerto.

Hinata bajo la mirada.

—Pero después te comprendí Hinata —apretó la mano de su la oji perla —. Eres mi hija, no importa lo que hayas hecho. Además, aprendí a amar a Daisuke a pesar de no conocerlo — soltó su mano un momento y la movió hasta una cajonera. Abrió un cajón de ella y tomó una caja de metal. Tomo de su cuello un collar que mantenía colgando una llave y con esta abrió la caja. Saco de ella un puño de fotos —. Aunque sabía que estabas embarazada y ya no había caso que descubrir, le segui pagando al investigador para que tomara fotos de Daisuke — decía mostrándole las fotos a Hinata. En efecto, todas las fotos eran de su hijo. Desde los primeros meses de edad hasta la edad que ahora tenía.

—¿De verdad no estas molesto conmigo? —le pregunto en un musito, con la mirada gacha.

—No, Hinata. Estoy orgulloso de ti, ya te lo dije. Te encargaste perfectamente de tu hijo sin dejar de estudiar. Terminaste tu carrera y Daisuke es un niño muy inteligente.

Hinata sollozo.—No-no sabes cuánto me alivia escuchar esto. Se que no merezco que me perdones pero me alivia escucharte así.

Hiashi la miró con cariño.—Pues ahora no debes preocuparte por mí, si no, de tu madre.

Hinata abrió los ojos.—¿Ella no sabe nada?

—Creí que tú deberías decírselo. A mí no me corresponde.

Hinata asintió levemente.—Se lo diré.

—Bien. Cuando se lo digas quiero que me presentes a mi nieto. Estoy ansioso por conocerlo.

—Él también lo está —sonrió dulcemente.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Siento que me tarde un poco pero pues, vale más tarde que nunca. El proximo capitulo estara mas largo y podrán ver en él la relación de Daisuke con sus nuevos familiares. Respecto a Matsuri, el tema de su venganza es algo que se verá más adelante. Lo único que puedo decir es que está muy dolida pero que nada de lo que diga es justificable. En fin, si les gusto ya saben que pueden dejarme un sensual review y si no les gusto, pues también._

 ** _Agradecimientos:_** _Rose101226, **Yona,** Dolunay, **Princesa del Tikal,** , **Konata811.**_


	6. El rey, la princesa y la bruja

**_• ADVERTENCIA:_** _Posible lenguaje soez._

 ** _•ACLARACIONES:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6:** El rey, la princesa y la bruja._

* * *

 **Su** madre se mantenía con la vista distraída hacia el exterior de la gran ventana que tenía frente a ella. Su expresión era básicamente una estoica, mientras que su pose se mantenía erguida y sus brazos estaba cruzados contra su pecho.

Hinata suspiro, la conocía tan bien que apostaría su brazo entero a que su madre ya se había dado cuenta de su pequeño _"secreto"_. Le dolía bastante decirlo de esa forma, pero es lo que era. Expulso el aire retenido y se puso recta, llevo sus manos hasta su espalda y las entrelazo, sintiéndose insegura y miedosa.

—Madre...— fue interrumpida bruscamente.

—¿Es enserio, Hinata? — pregunto con voz ahogada, manteniendo aun así su pose anterior — ¿Por eso te fuiste de casa por tantos años? — cuestiono incredulamente. Hinata solo se hundió en sus hombros y escondió su rostro tras su flequillo.

—Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, lo lamento.

—¿Lo lamentas? — ahora si volteo su cara con brusquedad para verle. Sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos, había estado conteniendo sus lágrimas —. No Hinata, lo siento, pero no. No te comprendo, de verdad no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. ¡Nos ocultaste un hijo! — grito desgarradoramente, mandando a volar la compostura y echándose a llorar ante la mirada de culpabilidad de su hija.

—Lo sé...— susurro sin defenderse, sabiendo que esa batalla la tenía ganada su madre. No tenía como excusarse, sabía que había sido uno de sus más fatídicos errores, uno que no se podría perdonar jamás. Pero aun así quería explicarle todo a su madre, quería enmendar sus errores —. Lo hice porque tenía miedo, mama. Miedo a sus miradas de decepción, a sus reclamos... tenía mucho miedo —sollozo y cruzo uno de sus brazos sobre su vientre.

—¿Sabes algo, Hinata? — pregunto con voz más calmada, pero aun mirándola con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas —. Aun después de todo lo que hiciste, no pudiste evitar la decepción de mi parte.

El corazón de Hinata se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar esa declaración por parte de su madre. De verdad, lo esperaba de todo el mundo, pero de la mujer que tenía enfrente... jamás lo había esperado. Aun que admitía con dolor que no podía culparla. Agacho la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas escurrir por su cuello y mejillas.

Escucho un sollozo más de parte de su madre antes de escuchar el rápido taconeo que se hacía menos audible cada vez.

Se había ido y eso solo significaba una sola cosa; el enojo de su madre era demasiado enserio.

* * *

 **Temari** suspiró con cansancio, pero aun así no dejo de teclear su computadora sin cesar. Apenas eran la una de la tarde y ya anhelaba salir del trabajo o al menos que la hora de almorzar llegará pronto. No sabía cómo su hermano Gaara era capaz de aguantar tantas horas en el trabajo y al parecer lo hacía con gusto.

—Deberías de pedirle unas vacaciones a Gaara — opino Shikamaru, sentado frente a el escritorio mientras la veia trabajar sin parar.

—Y tu deberías ir a tu oficina para seguir trabajando, Nara — le reclamo sin despegar la vista del ordenador. Escucho un resoplido seguida de una apagada y ronca risa.

—Yo ya terminé el trabajo del día, Temari.

Temari frunció el ceño, sintiendo envidia por el alto rendimiento de su esposo.

—Eres tan petulante.

—Y tu muy lenta — se burló, mirándola de forma socarrona.

Temari lo miro con seriedad y Shikamaru supo que no fue bueno jugar con fuego, siempre salía quemado.

—Hoy alguien dormirá en el sofá de la sala y esa no soy yo.

— Ya, ya — alzo ambas manos —, ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? Puedo revisar alguno de los informes que aún no revisas — propuso mientras Temari soltaba un suspiro y después asentía.

—Muchas gracias, cariño.

—Esto es problemático, pero prefiero complicarme yo a dejártelo todo a ti — se levantó y rodeo el escritorio para darle un suave beso en la frente mientras Temari sonreía con ternura.

Shikamaru podía ser el hombre más flojo en toda la faz de la tierra, pero también era el más lindo, atento y considerado.

—Ten — le extendió unas carpetas y el las tomo antes de volver a su asiento —. Enserio siento que el trabajo me consume.

—No me mientas a mi — abrió una carpeta y se dispuso a leerla —, yo sé que el trabajo no es lo único que te agobia — acuso ágilmente, conociendo demasiado a su prometida. Sabía que esas ojeras y ese extremo mal humor que cargaba no se debía solamente a su trabajo en la empresa.

Temari suspiro derrotada al verse descubierta por su inteligente compañero. Era imposible mentirle a Shikamaru, él siempre la descubría en el acto.

—Gaara — nombro con pesar —. Detesto verlo así, tan infeliz. De verdad me preocupa bastante ya que prefiere vivir encerrado en la empresa que regresar a su casa con... Matsuri — articulo agriamente. La esposa de su hermano no le caía para nada bien, ella siempre aparentaba ser una chica perfecta, pero Temari era bastante analítica y más si se trataba por el bienestar de su familia. Sabía que esa chica no era lo que decían y lo podía comprobar por la evidente repulsión que su hermano le tenía —. La detesto.

—A mí tampoco me cae muy bien — comento Shikamaru sin dejar de leer los papeles —, pero no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, de lo contrario yo ya habría hecho algo al respecto — mascullo molesta —. Nuestro padre es un... — respiro y exhalo, tratando de contener esos impulsos que solo querían gritar lo patán que era su padre —. De verdad no puedo creer que haya padres como él.

—Cariño, no te alteres — pidió preocupado —. Se que tu padre hizo muy mal en haber casado a Gaara por sus errores, pero sigue siendo tu padre. Sabes que él no era de esa manera.

—Desde que nuestra madre murió él se hizo tan cruel, tan antipático — comento en un susurro vago, recordando el fatídico día de la muerte de su madre. Ese fue el día más doloroso para la familia, pues su madre era para ellos la luz que lo iluminaba todo, hasta el oscuro corazón de su padre y el frio de su hermano.

Shikamaru suspiro y la miro con tristeza. Él había conocido a la madre de los Sabaku no antes de su muerte y en lo personal a él le parecía una mujer encantadora y amable. Rasa también era un buen hombre, tal vez un poco estricto y amargo, pero era bueno. Desgraciadamente la muerte de su esposa lo había podrido por dentro, haciéndolo cruel hasta con sus propios hijos. Él se encontraba seguro de que algún día se retractaría de todo lo que había hecho y que acabaría pidiendo perdón de rodillas a sus tres hijos.

—Mira, ¿Qué tal si invitamos a Gaara a cenar mañana a un buen restaurante? Invita a Kankuro y pasemos una buena velada los cuatro.

—Shikamaru, eso me parece una gran idea — manifestó emocionada ante el plan del moreno. Ella siempre veía a su pequeño hermano en la empresa, pero eso no bastaba, ya que a penas y hablaban de algo que no se relacionara al trabajo. Verlo fuera de las horas laborales le entusiasmaba pues quería más íntimo y cercano, quería sentir la misma alegría que sentía cuando toda su familia comía junta en el comedor. Cuando eran una familia perfecta y feliz. Sonrió melancólica y mando una mirada de agradecimiento a Shikamaru —. Gracias.

—Lo que sea para hacerte feliz — respondió el moreno mientras le sonreía flojamente.

* * *

 **Después** de la "riña" con su madre prefirió salir de la casa ya que no quería toparse con ella en esos momentos. Se sentó en un escalón de la puerta principal y lloro todo lo que su corazón quiso. Pensó en tantas cosas que pudo haber hecho para que aquello no hubiese pasado. ¿Por qué no se quedó? ¿Por qué no dijo la verdad desde un principio? Pues eso era fácil, era porque fue una cobarde por mucho tiempo. Quiso ocultar una verdad gigantesca solo por miedo, solo por su bien, nunca pensó en los demás.

Sollozo por un largo rato, hasta que sus oídos captaron lo que fue un auto estacionándose un poco alejada de ella. El motor de dicho auto se apagó, pero aun así no se movió ni un ápice de centímetro. Sus manos aun tapaban sus ojos y su trasero aún estaba sobre una de las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión.

Siguió en lo suyo, ignorando por el momento esas pisadas sobre la tierra que cada vez se escuchaban más cercanas a ella. No pudo mantenerse más en esa posición, por más que lo hubiese querido, fue imposible no levantar la mirada con rapidez al escuchar esa voz que, a pesar de ahora ser diferente, siempre podría reconocer.

—Así que por fin volviste.

Sus ojos se empañaron más de lágrimas y una temblorosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de que se levantara abruptamente del suelo, corrió hasta los brazos de su hermana menor, quien la esperaba con una tierna sonrisa y los brazos extendidos hacia ella.

—Hanabi...—logro articular mientras apretaba el cuerpo de su hermana contra el suyo, dándose cuenta al instante de que este ya alcanzaba su propia altura, o, a decir verdad, ya la rebasaba un poco.

—No sabes cuánto me hiciste falta — comenzó a sollozar, imitando el acto de Hinata —, a mí y a mama, también a papa. Joder, si supieras todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar.

—Tuviste que decírmelo.

—Nuestro padre prohibió rotundamente el avisarte sobre todo... sobre todo esto —se separó un poco, esnifo un poco y restregó su puño contra su ojo, queriendo desaparecer las gotas saladas que se negaban a dejar de fluir —. No quería que te desorientaras de tus estudios.

La peli azul apretó el puño y bajo la mirada, sintiéndose más culpable aún.

—Me siento una maldita, Hanabi. Soy la peor hija que puede existir, tanto que ahora nuestra madre seguro me odia por haber ocultado algo tan grande como esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Mama ya se dio cuenta? —cuestiono impactada.

—Si.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Hinata le conto todo a Hanabi, desde que llego a Japón hasta el momento en el que su madre supo la verdad sobre Daisuke. Hanabi escuchaba atenta y analítica, prestando suma atención para no pasar nada desapercibido. Después de unos asentimientos de cabeza y unos sollozos, ambas hermanas quedaron sentadas sobre las escaleras de la mansión, mirando el gran y deslumbrante sol.

—Nunca imagine que nuestro padre tenía algún conocimiento sobre la existencia de Daisuke. Joder, seguro hice algo mal... seguro yo tuve la culpa de que se enterara.

—¡No! Hanabi-chan, no fue tu culpa — Hinata la tomo del hombro, Hanabi miraba el suelo con pesar —. Ya te dije que fue lo que paso, y sin duda no fue tu culpa. Si lo hubiera sido, yo no estaría enojada porque sé que esto tarde o temprano tenía que salir a la luz. Además, esto no es tu responsabilidad.

Hanabi suspiro, no muy convencida.

—Quiero ver a Daisuke — pidió, cambiando de tema por el momento —¿Dónde está?

—Esta con nuestra nana — se levantó de la escalera y le extendió la mano a su hermana —, deben de estar jugando en el patio trasero.

Hanabi tomo su mano, se levantó del escalón y limpio su falda.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces vestida así? Pareces toda una oficinista — rio ante su comentario mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar hacia la parte trasera.

Hanabi inflo sus cachetes y frunció el ceño.

—Te lo contare después, cuando estés sentada.

* * *

 **—¡Joven** Daisuke, cuidado!

—¡No corra tan rápido! ¡No se suba al árbol, espere! Agh.

—Ya-ya me canse. Pensé que esto de cuidar niños había terminado — lloriqueo la mujer al ver como el niño se columpiaba en la rama de un árbol. El niño reía a carcajadas mientras los miraba retadoramente. Hace tantísimo que no se divertía así.

—¡Alcáncenme si pueden! — exclamo sacando la lengua, sin dejar de columpiarse.

El árbol no era tan alto, pero, aun así, daba un poco de medio tan solo pensar que el niño podría caerse y lastimarse una rodilla, o peor aún, torcerse el tobillo.

—Bueno, tendré que ir yo —Ko soltó el aire con cansancio, comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol y antes de que comenzara a escalarlo, llego justo a tiempo su salvadora.

—¡Daisuke, bájate en este instante!

La cara de Daisuke se puso roja al oír la voz de su madre. Esta venia hacia el a grandes zancadas, con una mirada amenazadora y terrorífica que usaba solo cuando enserio estaba enfadada. Trago saliva y las manos comenzaron a sudar. Debido al nerviosismo y al sudor de sus manos, el pequeño niño resbalo y cayó al suelo de pompas.

—¡Daisuke! — Hinata corrio el tramo que faltaba para llegar a el. Rápidamente se puso a su altura y tomo sus hombros con preocupación —Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? —comenzó a revisarlo y a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, asegurando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

El niño se quejó mientras trataba de levantarse con ayuda de su madre y de Ko. Comenzó a sobar su parte trasera y miro a su madre con algo de vergüenza. Odiaba verla preocupada.

—So-solo me lastime el trasero — susurro avergonzado, rojo hasta las orejas. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, pudo escuchar una fuerte risa provenir de un lado de ellos. Su rostro se encendió más al ver de quien se trataba.

Hanabi reía a carcajada suelta, sosteniendo su estómago y retorciéndose para adelante. Le haba causado tantísima gracia oír al niño decir que solo había sido su trasero y todo culmino al ver que se sonrojaba igual que su madre. Cuando las risas perdieron intensidad, quiso acercarse y presentarse ante su pequeño sobrino, pero fue interrumpida por este mismo.

—Una princesa...— susurro el niño, mirando a Hanabi con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos tan luminosos como dos estrellas.

Hanabi parpadeo con incredulidad mientras veía de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué?

—¡Si! Mami, ¿Ella es la princesa que vive en este castillo, verdad? —pregunto con impaciencia a su madre mientras le tomaba fuertemente la mano.

Hinata observo con sorpresa a su pequeño, el cual la veía con emoción impregnada en sus grandes y hermosos ojos de infante. Sonrió ante lo dicho por Daisuke, sorprendiéndose por lo inocente y maduro que podía ser a veces. Justo cuando iba a decirle que Hanabi no era nada más que su tía, la castaña la interrumpió.

—Si, soy una princesa — se acercó al pequeño que lo veía fascinado y se hinco a su altura — y soy tu tía.

—¡Wow! Entonces, ¿tengo una tía que es princesa?

—Si —Hanabi asintió y tomo su pequeña manita —, y eso significa que tú también eres de la realeza.

—Ósea que el joven Daisuke es un príncipe —siguió Miko, acercándose al niño para sonreírle con amabilidad, acariciando su cabellera.

—¡¿Soy un príncipe?! — interrogo con impacto. Recordó los cuentos que su madre leía para él. En un castillo siempre había caballeros, como Ko. También había personas que cuidaban de ti y te hacían sentir bien, como Miko. También había princesas y príncipes, como la princesa que estaba delante de él. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaban los reyes? ¿Dónde estaba el dragón? ¿Y su madre que era?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y que es mami? — pregunto inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de los ojos llorosos de su madre ni de la sonrisa temblorosa que mantenía.

—Ella es una reina — le pico la punta de la nariz —, es la que ve por el bien de los demás y se sacrifica por sus seres amados.

—¡Si, es verdad! ¡Ella es justamente así! —exclamo con emoción mientras apretaba sus puños —. Una vez se me cayo mi helado al suelo y yo me puse triste, ¿Pero, sabes qué? Mami me dio el suyo, sin importarle que el helado sea uno de sus postres favoritos.

Hanabi sonrió lentamente y miro de soslayo a Hinata, quien ya no aguanto las lágrimas y se echó a llorar mientras ponía uno de sus brazos sobre su abdomen y con la otra mano tapaba su boca, tratando de retener los sollozos.

—Tu madre es la mejor reina que he conocido.

Daisuke sonrió ampliamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Si hay una princesa, una reina, un guardián y una nana, ¿Dónde está el dragón? ¿Hay más príncipes o reyes? —pregunto entusiasmado y emocionado ante la idea de vivir en un castillo.

—¡Claro que los hay! De lo contrario no sería un castillo — se incorporó y tomo su mano —¿Vamos a conocerlos?

—¡Si!

—¿Vienes, Hinata?

Hinata se sobre salto, limpio con rapidez sus lágrimas y después negó.

—Ve y muéstrale primero al dragón, cuando vayan con los reyes me avisan para acompañarlos — sonrió forzadamente, a lo que Hanabi hizo una mueca de tristeza. Daisuke estaba demasiado emocionado como para darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de su madre.

—De acuerdo —contesto quedamente —. Vamos príncipe Daisuke, conocerás al dragón más feroz e implacable del mundo

—¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos mami!

Hinata sonrió y agito su mano, despidiéndose de su hijo. Cuando miro que este le respondió y comenzó a caminar a la par de Hanabi, pudo volver a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas ante las miradas de tristeza de Ko y de Miko.

—Cariño, no llores — Miko se acercó, y como toda buena nana la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza. Hinata dejo descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras se permitía sollozar, sintiendo las caricias de las manos de Miko sobre su cabeza —. Sh, sh. Todo saldrá bien pequeña, todo estará bien.

Ko bajo la mirada al oír los sollozos llenos de dolor de Hinata.

* * *

 **Daisuke** ladeo la cabeza, mirando con confusión al "dragón" que su tía princesa Hanabi le había enseñado.

—No parece un dragón.

—¿Dudas de mi palabra? Claro que es un dragón — Hanabi se cruzó de brazos —. Se llama Kiku el dragón.

—Pues...— balbuceo el niño mientras miraba al frente con pose pensativa —, parece más bien un Komodo.

El animal frente a él era escamoso, de color negro y de ojos pequeños y aburridos. Sacaba de vez en vez su larga lengua mientras yacía recostado sobre una almohada color rojo. Estaba seguro de que era un Dragon, pero un Dragon de Komodo. Era un lagarto, de hecho, el lagarto más grande del mundo, y eso lo sabía gracias a uno de los libros de su madre.

—Lo que pasa es que este dragón aun es una cría — lo miro como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Es un pequeño bebe.

—¿Enserio? ¿Dónde están sus padres? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Hanabi pestañeo ante la pregunta, sintiéndose impactada. Rio con nerviosismo.

—Ellos están en.… en... ¡En el trabajo, obviamente! Lamentablemente casi nunca están en casa y por eso nos dieron a su pequeño hijo para que cuidáramos de él. Kiku es muy feliz aquí —dijo sonriente, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas. Bueno, de echo Kiku era su extravagante mascota, la cual ya no era una cría ya que tenía un año.

Daisuke alzo una ceja y miro al dragón que aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar, con la misma mirada y en la misma posición mientras su lengua salía de su boca cada cierto tiempo.

—Ah, sí.

—¿Quieres ver al caballo ahora? —pregunto entusiasmada ahora ella. Estaba tan feliz de tener a su sobrino con ella y por eso mismo quería jugar todo el tiempo posible con él, sin importarle su edad.

—¡Si!

—¡Vamos! — tomo su mano y comenzó a correr por el pasillo de la mansión. Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras y después corrieron de nuevo hacia el patio trasero. Corrieron un gran tramo hasta llegar a un extremo del jardín, el cual tenía una gran casa de perro color crema mientras que el techo era color rojo. Fuera de la casa había un gran plato plateado lleno de comida para perro y junto a él había un plato de agua.

Daisuke miro a su tía con confusión. ¿El caballo vivía en una casa de perro? ¿De qué tamaño sería el dichoso caballo? ¿Acaso sería un poni o algo por el estilo? Un caballo normal no podría caber en una casa tan pequeña, las únicas personas que podían caber en lugares pequeños sin importar sus tamaños eran los payasos. Una vez miro a diez payasos salir de un pequeño auto, uno en que solo alguien de su estatura podría caber.

—¡Demonio! — grito su tía, sacándolo de sus pensamientos reflexivos de niño pequeño.

Después de su grito, se pudo ver salir de la casa un gran, pero gran perro. Era delgado pero saludable, alto y largo, su pelaje brillaba, su cola era larga y sus ojos eran redondos y de color negro. El pelaje del gran animal era color blanco y sobre ese blanco había manchas color café.

Daisuke miraba con la boca entre abierta al gran y majestuoso can. Podía ser que ese no era el caballo que imaginaba, pero, aun así, no pudo evitar no sentirse impresionado ante un perro como ese. Jamás había visto a uno tan grande y hermoso como ese.

—Un perro...

—Si, es un perro y se llama Demonio. Se que no es un caballo, pero es lo más parecido que tengo —rasco su nuca, observando al can que movía su cola de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba al niño y lo olfateaba cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué tipo de perro es este? —pregunto antes de reír al sentir la húmeda nariz del can olfateando sus costillas.

—Pues... —pensó un poco para no perder el misticismo del asunto — antes era un perro común y corriente, pero una bruja llamada... Matsuri le aventó un hechizo. Ojos de gato, patas de rana, que no vuelva a ser pequeño, que se quede como...— rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo — ¿Un titan? Eso dijo ella. Ahora es un gran danés, así se les llama a los perros que tienen este hechizo encima.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero, por que hizo algo como eso? — pregunto con pena mientras acariciaba la cabeza del can que no paraba de mover la cola.

—Porque ella es mala y no le gusta ver a la gente feliz. Busca su propia felicidad, sin importar dañar a personas que no lo merecen para lograrlo — recordó a su hermana llorando en el baño de su habitación, la recordó el día que se fue a Inglaterra hecha trizas. Agito la cabeza y después volvió a su mueca juguetona —. Ella no quería que Demonio cupiera en las casas para perro y quería que se atorara entre las cosas pequeñas. Pero, aun así, ella no logro que Demonio fuera infeliz, de hecho, él es muy feliz siendo un gran danés.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto esperanzado, ignorando la tristeza que estuvo a punto de invadirlo ante la triste historia de Demonio.

—¡Si! Él es juguetón y tiene una gran casa. Además, le gusta que lo monten — tomo a Daisuke entre sus brazos y lo elevo hasta la espalda de Demonio —. Sostente bien.

—¡Si! —exclamo emocionado. El gran can ladro, como avisando que iba a empezar a caminar. Comenzó a andar lentamente mientras Daisuke reía feliz mente sobre él.

Hanabi solo sonreía conmovida, sintiéndose dichosa por tener finalmente a su sobrino. Había deseado tanto el poder conocerlo, el poder hablar con él, el poder abrazarlo. Enserio había soñado con la llegada de su hermana y de el por un largo tiempo, y se atrevía a decir, que todo era mejor de lo que soñó.

Todo iba bien, el can era feliz mientras Daisuke seguía riendo ante la diversión de estar sobre un "caballo". Todo hubiese seguido así, de no ser por la llegada de Hinata. Al ver a Hinata, Demonio no dudo para correr hacia ella con la velocidad de un leopardo.

Hinata abrió grande sus ojos y su boca al ver al gran perro correr hacia ella, y no solo eso, si no de que también venia su hijo sobre él. Quiso hacer algo al respecto, temerosa de que alguno de los tres pudiese salir lastimado ante la hiperactividad de demonio, pero todo fue demasiado rápido para ella.

—¡Kyaa! —grito al sentir la húmeda lengua de Demonio recorrer sus mejillas con efusividad. Sus patas estaban firmemente sobre sus hombros y su cola se movía de un lado para otro con suma rapidez. Se impresiono al verlo tan grande pues cuando ella se fue el solo era un cachorrito, ¡Ahora estaba de su altura!

Alarmada y preocupada por su hijo, viro el rostro hacia la espalda del gran can, ocasionando que u respiro de alivio saliera de sus labios. Hanabi había corrido tras ellos al ver la acción de Demonio, logrando tomar de la espalda al pequeño príncipe antes de que volviera a caer de nalgas contra el suelo. Sonrió tranquila y comenzó a acariciar la gran cabeza del animal.

—Pensé que me habías olvidado — le susurro mientras lo acariciaba, a lo que el can respondió con un gran ladrido —. Eres tan lindo, Demonio — apachurro con suavidad su rostro, enterneciéndose por lo lindo que era.

—¡Mami! Qué bueno que ya llegaste, ¡Quiero conocer a la reina y al rey del castillo! ¿podemos ir ya? —pregunto hacia Hanabi, jalando insistentemente su mano.

Hanabi asintió mientras reía.

—Por supuesto — tomo firmemente su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa —¡Vamos Hinata!

Hinata suspiro y sintió que Demonio volvía a estar en cuatro patas. Era ahora o nunca. Comenzó a caminar tras Hanabi y Daisuke, sintiendo que su corazón quería salir de su pecho y mudarse a cualquier otra parte. Se preguntaba si su madre aceptaría a Daisuke, se preguntaba si ella quería conocerlo. Después de su plática con ella, ya no estaba segura de nada.

Entraron a la mansión, y para suerte de Hinata no se toparon con Hikari en ningún momento. Subieron las largas y amplias escaleras para después llegar a los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Después de recorrer algunos pasillos y pasar por algunos cuartos, llegaron finalmente a la habitación de Hiashi.

Hanabi se aseguró de ser adecuada sin importar la situación y toco con su puño la puerta de madera. Después de un "adelante", la menor abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Daisuke la grande habitación del rey. El niño estaba fascinado, mirando con sus ojos grandes y brillosos los colores elegantes que había en la habitación. Sinceramente, esos tonos no eran de su preferencia pues sus colores favoritos eran el rojo, el azul y el morado, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse en el lugar más bonito y elegante del mundo.

—Oh vaya, parece que por fin llego la persona a la que quería ver.

Daisuke alzo el rostro de inmediato ante la voz ronca y pastosa del hombre que se encontraba recostado sobre una grande cama. El señor tenia los mismos ojos que su madre, solo que estos eran más pequeños y más blancos. Su rostro tenía unas cuantas arrugas y sus labios se veían resecos, pero aun así mantenían una pequeña sonrisa.

—Acércate, pequeño— pidió Hiashi mientras se incorporaba lentamente sobre la cama. Su rostro hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, una que solo fue percibida por Hanabi y Hinata, quienes quisieron correr hacia el para ayudarle, pero Hiashi las detuvo con un ademan de mano.

Daisuke obedeció al rey, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Se sintió genial al escuchar que él era la persona a la que quería ver, sintió que era un gran privilegio el que el rey del gran castillo quisiera verlo especialmente a él. Camino un poco más hasta llegar al filo de la gran cama, observando atentamente al hombre que seguía sonriendo.

—Tu eres el pequeño Daisuke, ¿No?

Daisuke asintió con rapidez.

—He sabido mucho de ti — le dijo mientras los ojos del pequeño brillaban con intensidad —. Tienes cinco años, te gusta mucho el helado, amas jugar en el parque y tu madre es Hinata, ¿verdad?

—¡Wow! ¡Si, así es! ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí? — cuestiono impresionado ante todo lo que el rey sabia de él. Además de rey, ¿sería psíquico?

Hiashi carcajeo suavemente.

—Pues porque soy tu abuelo, y los abuelos deben de saberlo todo sobre sus nietos.

Daisuke parpadeo aún más sorprendido que antes. ¿Entonces el rey del castillo era su abuelo?

—¿De verdad?

Hiashi asintió lentamente.

Hinata observaba todo en completo silencio, sintiendo que cada segundo que pasaba la hacían más y más egoísta y mala persona. Quiso llorar, lo admitía, era una llorona, pero tenía sus razones y eran completamente aceptables. Nadie quisiera estar en su lugar. ¿Por qué tomo esa mala decisión? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? ¿Por qué no se quedó? Si se hubiera quedado, le habría dado más tiempo a su padre con Daisuke. Definitivamente era una persona horrible.

—¡Tia Hanabi, soy el nieto del rey! — exclamo con emoción al voltearse a verla.

Hanabi asintió sonriente mientras Hiashi alzaba una ceja, sintiendo confusión. Al ver la expresión de su padre, se apresuró a hablar.

—¡Ah, sí! Es obvio pues yo soy tu tía princesa, ósea que soy hija del rey, y la reina Hinata también es hija del rey.

Hiashi medio comprendió al escuchar a su hija. Suponía que todo era un juego entre ellos y el con gusto les seguiría la corriente. Haria todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer feliz a su pequeño nieto.

—Si, eres el nieto del rey.

—¡Esto es genial! — exclamo emocionado.

—Bien, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿No te parece? — le pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que Daisuke asintió con rapidez —. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y conversemos.

—¡Si! —grito emocionado antes de correr hacia el lado desocupado para subirse con algo de dificultad en la cama. Se sentó a su lado mientras Hiashi pasaba su brazo tras su espalda, apegándolo hacia el en un abrazo. Daisuke no tardo en corresponder el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Hijas, quiero hablar en privado con el príncipe Daisuke —aviso a lo que Daisuke reía sonrojado al ser llamado de esa manera —. ¿No te molesta, Hinata?

—Para nada padre —se apresuró a contestar. Las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación y cerraron con lentitud la puerta. Hinata no soporto más y se desplomo en el suelo, llorando con sentimiento y dolor, sintiéndose culpable, sintiéndose la peor hija, la peor hermana y la peor madre.

Hanabi se apresuró en arrodillarse a su altura para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo. No pregunto nada, se mantuvo en silencio y a su lado todo el rato que estuvo llorando y sollozando, dejando que sus penas salieran tan siquiera un poco en formas de lágrimas.

* * *

 **Gaara** suspiró ampliamente y miro el reloj que estaba colgado en su pared. Apuntaban las ocho, ya era hora de que se fuera a su _"hogar"_. De verdad no quería hacerlo, no quería tener que soportar los intentos de Matsuri por querer seducirlo ni tampoco tener que recordar las palabras que Rasa le había dicho.

 ** _"Los padres de Matsuri quieren un nieto, o de lo contrario, la empresa caerá abajo."_**

Se negaba rotundamente a tener un hijo con Matsuri. No es que no quisiera tener descendencia, sino que, no quería quedar más atado a ella. Además, los hijos que el soñaba tenían que venir de Hinata. Que fueran idénticos a ella, que tuvieran hasta su carácter... esos eran sus hijos soñados.

Cerro su computadora portátil y la guardo en su mochila para eso mismo. Tomo algunos papeles y cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar la oficina, su hermana Temari apareció en ella.

—Temari — dijo impresionada al verla aun por la empresa —¿Pasa algo?

—Ah, no —negó con la cabeza —. Bueno, sí. Lo que pasa es que Shikamaru me pidió que te invitara a cenar y creo que es una excelente idea. Hasta le hable a Kankuro para que nos acompañe y el accedió.

Gaara la miro con extrañeza, hace mucho que sus hermanos no lo invitaban a convivir, pero tampoco es como si la idea le desagradara, de echo le caía como anillo al dedo ya que no quería regresar a casa aún.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, solo dame un minuto para guardar unos papeles y nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

Temari estuvo a punto de chillar de felicidad. Gaara había aceptado y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz por qué significaba que tendrían ese tan ansiado momento familiar. Sabía que faltaban sus padres, pero en esas circunstancias, así estaba bien.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamo alegre, dándose la media vuelta para salir del despacho.

Gaara sonrió levemente, se dispuso a guardar lo que faltaba en su maletín, acomodo lo que había desordenado, apago las luces y después salió del cuarto, sin esperarse que esa cena sería una de las más raras y sorprendentes de su vida.

* * *

 **Después** de haber pasado casi la mayor parte de la tarde llorando sobre el hombro de su hermana menor, se dio cuenta de que ya eran las siete y media, ósea que ya casi llegaba la hora para ir por Sakura al trabajo.

Con los ánimos aun por los suelos y sintiendo un dolor de cabeza horrible, se levantó de la cama que antes era suya y salió de la habitación que antes ella ocupaba. Camino hasta la habitación de Hanabi y toco un par de veces la puerta, inmediatamente esa se abrió, dejando ver a su hermana ya vestida con el pijama.

—¿Cómo te sientes hermana? ¿Necesitas algo? —cuestiono con preocupación, mirándola fijamente con ojos inquietos e inseguros.

Hinata sonrió quebradamente y negó un poco con la cabeza.

—Solo quería pedirte un favor — cruzo un brazo sobre su vientre y apretó su otro brazo —. ¿Podrías cuidar de Daisuke en lo que vuelvo? Tardare unas horas.

—Oh, ¡Por supuesto! — exclamo de inmediato —. Aun esta con nuestro padre, por más que le insisto que necesita descansar él no quiere despegarse de Daisuke —comento, saliendo de la habitación y comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de su padre.

Hinata le siguió el ritmo y se mantuvo callada.

—¿A dónde iras?

—Sakura me presto el auto así que necesita que vaya por ella al trabajo —susurro, observando como el cuerpo de su hermana se tensaba por completo.

—¿Sabes que Gaara trabaja ahí, cierto? —pregunto en un susurro, sobre saltando a la azabache.

—Si.

Hanabi saco el aire, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y su mirada se tornó seria.

—¿Recuerdas hace rato que me dijiste que me veía como una empresaria?

—Si.

—Sobre eso... — balbuceo un poco, estando a punto de decirle a su hermana que ahora ella trabajaba para Sabaku no Gaara sin razón aparente y por orden de su padre. Lamentablemente –o afortunadamente-, Daisuke apareció tras un pasillo, corriendo felizmente hacia ellas.

—¡Tía princesa Hanabi, mama! —exclamo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su madre. Alzo su vista hasta los dulces ojos de Hinata y con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, comenzó a relatar el día que tuvo con su abuelito, el rey Hiashi —. ¡Me conto historias sobre príncipes y reyes de hace muchísimos años! ¡También me prometió que iríamos a un lugar donde hay caballos de verdad y que me compraría mi propio dragón!

—O cariño, eso suena fantástico — manifestó con voz dulce y contenta —. El rey Hiashi es muy bueno contigo, ¿no?

—¡Es el mejor! — grito con seguridad, sintiéndose sumamente afortunado por ser el nieto de un rey.

Hinata carcajeo suavemente, acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño hijo. Lo bajo al suelo y se hinco un poco para estar a su altura.

—Claro que lo es —le pellizco con ternura la nariz —. Cariño, saldré un rato y tú te quedaras con la tía Hanabi, ¿Esta bien?

—¡Si! — grito emocionado mientras Hanabi le sonreía abiertamente —. ¿Jugaras conmigo?

—Tengo videojuegos —comento de forma pensativa —. ¿Puede jugar?

—Claro, pero a las diez en la cama y con los dientes cepillados ¿Sí?

—¡Si mami! — le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su madre y después tomo la mano de Hanabi —. ¡Hasta luego! —grito antes de jalar de la mano de su tía, desapareciendo del pasillo entre risas y hablando de lo mucho que se divertirían.

Hinata suspiro y después se incorporó, echando a andar de nuevo. Salió de la mansión, preguntándose en donde se había metido su madre pues no la había visto en toda la tarde. Eso la tenía preocupada y triste, pues quería saber dónde estaba para hablar con ella. Quería que conociera a Daisuke y que le dejara explicarle todo lo que había pasado como para que se fuera de Japón.

Arranco el auto y salió de la mansión.

* * *

 **—Bueno** , aun son las ocho con cinco—susurro Sakura al ver el reloj que portaba en su muñeca. Hacia quince minutos que había terminado con sus quehaceres así que había salido más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Se encontraba fuera del edificio, sentada en uno de los escalones de este, los cuales se encontraban un poco alejados de la entrada. Justo cuando pensó en sacar sus auriculares, escucho unas voces que no pudo pasar por alto.

—¿Viene o no? — preguntó la voz floja de Shikamaru, su antiguo compañero de escuela.

—¡Si! ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo acepto con tanta facilidad —exclamo orgullosa y contenta la chica rubia, llegando a los brazos de el moreno —. Estoy tan feliz — susurro, sintiendo picor en sus ojos.

Shikamaru sonrió con ternura.

—Lo se cariño — hizo que recostara su cabeza sobre su pecho y la abrazo por la cintura.

Sakura desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, sintiendo incomodidad por haber presenciado esa escena.

Desde lo que había pasado con Hinata, Temari había dejado de hablarles a Ino y a ella, pues sabía que eran mejores amigas de la azabache. Si Temari supiera lo que Gaara había hecho... seguro no estaría enojada porque Hinata lo había "abandonado".

Gruño sintiendo cólera.

El ruido de un auto estacionándose frente a ella la saco de sus pensamientos turbios, haciendo que un suspiro de alivio saliera de sus labios.

—¿Llegue tarde?

—Nop, justo a tiempo — se levantó del escalón y limpio su falda, camino hasta el asiento del copiloto y se introdujo en el coche. El coche arranco de nuevo, ocasionando que no pudieran apreciar el momento en el que Gaara salía del edificio.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Normal —articulo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad —¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal te fue con tus padres?

Hinata suspiro, mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera y se dedicó a contarle hasta el último detalle. Para eso tuvieron que parar en un pequeño y solitario parque, en el cual se mantuvieron sentadas y balanceándose sobre unos columpios.

—Vaya, esto es impresionante — opino Sakura sin dejar de ver el suelo, analizando aun la información que Hinata le había dado —. Espero que las cosas se arreglen entre tú y tu madre.

—Yo también — dijo con pesar y en un pequeño susurro. De repente el celular de Hinata vibro dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón. Lo saco y tecleo la contraseña para darse cuenta de que era un mensaje de Kiba —. Vaya...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quede con los chicos para comer y reunirnos todos, al parecer quieren que sea hoy en un restaurante que está a unos cuantos kilómetros, ¿Quieres venir?

—Ah, claro — asintió levantándose del viejo columpio color amarillo —. ¿Me veo bien? —poso "sexy" a lo que Hinata se tapó los labios para evitar reír.

—Por supuesto, como siempre.

—¡Por eso me hacías falta! — chillo aventándose hacia ella para abrazarla asfixiantemente —. Ino siempre me decía que la frente se me veía más grande y cosas por el estilo cuando le preguntaba, pero tu...

La azabache correspondió el abrazo y carcajeo con sutileza.

—A mí también me hacías falta... — musito acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la ojiverde. Enserio le hacía falta momentos como esos, ahora solo esperaba que sus demás amigos pudieran perdonarla por haber escapado sin al menos decir adiós.

* * *

 **—Te** digo que esa chica es la chica de mis sueños, es tan linda y tan simpática...—callo cuando Temari le propino un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Cada vez que te pregunto sobre chicas siempre sales con lo mismo y hablando de diferente chica! — le regaño, sin importarle el gran chichón que había dejado en la cabeza de su hermano. Pensaba que ese chichón era más grande que el mismo cerebro de Kankuro.

—Pe-pero ella si es la indicada... —mascullo mientras lágrimas de cocodrilo salían de ambos ojos.

Temari bufo con fuerza. Eso ya lo había dicho con veinte chicas hace dos meses.

—Temari, tranquilízate estamos a punto de entrar a un lugar público y si oyen todo ese ruido nos sacaran del restaurante —trato de tranquilizar el Nara, caminando al lado de los hermanos Sabaku no.

—Es que este idiota me saca de mis casillas.

—¡Tu solita te sacas de onda, Temari!

—Ya, ya. Espantaran a Gaara si siguen.

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado al escuchar al moreno.

—No te preocupes por mí, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Entraron al restaurante llamado "K'suno", el restaurante favorito de los hermanos Sabaku no, un restaurante al que no asistían juntos hace mucho tiempo. Fueron atendidos con rapidez al reconocerlos pues ellos eran clientes muy habituales, por lo que "secretamente" se les daba un mejor servicio.

El restaurante no tenía muchos clientes, así que tenían de donde escoger para sentarse. Gaara prefirió el fondo del lugar, como siempre, cerca de una gran ventana que daba vista al cielo estrellado. El lugar se les fue concedido y les llevaron el menú para que ordenaran. Cada quien se tomó su tiempo para elegir lo que querían comer del restaurante conocido por ser el mejor de ese lugar.

Gaara pidió costillas en salsa BBQ, una comida que no era muy recomendable comer en la noche pero que igual quiso cumplir con ese antojo, sin importarle que probablemente tendría pesadillas. Kankuro pidió una hamburguesa grande, Shikamaru pidió un filete de pescado y Temari ordeno okonomiyaki.

El mesero apunto su orden, dio una sonrisa y reverencia, diciendo que las ordenes estarían en seguida, después de eso se marchó.

—Muero de hambre...—lloriqueo Kankuro mientras sobaba su tripa.

—Yo también —comento Temari mientras se echaba para atrás y se cruzaba de brazos —. Espero que haya valido la pena saltar el almuerzo para cenar aquí.

—Mujer, no deberías de hacer eso — regaño Shikamaru mientras la veía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Lo hice para comer más aquí, qué más da.

—Estas chicas y sus ideas locas para mantenerse flacas como estacas — mascullo Kankuro, esquivando el golpe que su hermana estuvo a punto de asestarle.

—¡Cállate, bolsa de patatas!

Comenzó una pequeña riña en la que Shikamaru tenía que ser el árbitro. **_"Dejen de gritar" "Maldita masa para tamal" "¡Temari, suelta mi cachete!" "Mujer problemática, contrólate"._**

Garaa se mantenía al margen, observando con gracia y añoro a sus hermanos pelear. Definitivamente extrañaba esas tardes en las que todos los días comían juntos. Extrañaba vivir con ellos y extrañaba dormir en la misma casa. Fue una lástima no haber apreciado esos momentos cuando los tuvo.

Por un segundo sus ojos se movieron para un lugar del restaurante y después volvieron hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. Pasó un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que vio...

Con rapidez e impresión volteo hacia donde había visto eso que lo asombro tanto. Y si, ella era algo por lo que cualquiera se asombraría de ver.

Ahí estaba, parada a unos metros de donde él y sus hermanos estaban. Ella lucia muy diferente, lucía otra persona, pero su radiante sonrisa seguía cautivandolo. Frente a él, se encontraba el amor de su vida, el amor que jamás iba a poder olvidar, el amor que recuperaria costara lo que costará recuperaría ese corazón y esa cálida sonrisa.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A:** _He aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero poder actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Saben que cualquier pregunta, petición o cualquier cosa que quieran hacerme pueden dejarla en un Review, o si gustan, en un mensaje privado. Sin más, espero que esten super bien. ¡Adiosito!_

 **Agradecimientos** : _Princesa del Tikal, **Rose101226,** Dolunay, , Konata811._


	7. Inseguridad y descubrimientos

**_• Advertencias:_** _Posible lenguaje soez._

 ** _• Género:_** _Romance/Drama._

 ** _• Categoria:_** _M_

 ** _•_ _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7_** ****

 ** _• Inseguridades y descubrimientos_** ** _•_**

* * *

 **Sakura** miró de reojo a Hinata por un momento y volvió a poner su vista hacia la carretera en un segundo.

—Te ves preocupada — comentó sin dejar de conducir.

Hinata a su lado, dio un pequeño brinco al ser sacada de sus pensamientos. Viro sus ojos hacia Sakura.

—No es nada.

—Te conozco, sé que estás preocupada así que suéltalo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Al escuchar el tono que Sakura estaba usando, Hinata se sintió un poco intimidada. No sabía si se había dado cuenta porque ella era excesivamente transparente o porque, sin duda alguna, Sakura la conocía como si fuese la palma de su mano. Personalmente, ella prefería que fuera correcta su segunda opción.

—Me preocupa...— bacilo — lo que vayan a decir sobre mi ahora.

Silencio.

Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos.

—Es obvio que dirán y pensarán infinidad de cosas — empezó Sakura — pero, ¿Qué importa eso?

—Importa porque ustedes me importan. Me importa lo que piensen de mí — respondió un poco impactada.

—Lo sé, y a nosotros también nos importas — sonrió de medio lado —. Cuando desapareciste sin dejar rastro y sin una despedida tan siquiera, lo primero que hicimos fue preocuparnos. Después tratamos de encontrar una explicación lógica para que te hubieses ido así y después simplemente nos enojamos y entristecimos. Nuestra gran amiga se había ido sin despedirse, _¿tan malos fuimos con ella?_

Hinata escuchaba las palabras de su amiga con atención, descubriendo los matices escondidos de su voz. Esos que quería ocultar para no delatar la amargura y tristeza que le provocaba hablar sobre el tema.

—Supongo que Ino y yo fuimos las más afectadas. Éramos tus mejores amigas y.… tu solo desapareciste. Te extrañamos por un gran tiempo, fue un sentimiento arrasador que hacía que el ánimo de ambas estuviera por los suelos casi todos los días. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿Nos necesitara? ¿Nos extraña? Eso era lo que siempre nos preguntamos. Al no obtener una respuesta, nos resignamos y decidimos seguir con nuestras vidas — sus manos apretaron el volante —. Aun así, tu siempre estabas en el fondo de nuestros corazones, atormentandonos con preguntas sin respuestas.

—Sakura..

—Pero aquí estas — interrumpió —. Años después de tu "desaparición", volviste y contestaste a todo lo que me atormentaba, dando a conocer una razón válida y comprensible para irte. Después de todo, supongo que valió la pena esperar.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban abnegados de lágrimas. Estaba boqueando, sin saber que decir, sin tener una respuesta a todo lo que Sakura le había narrado. Le había soltado cada uno de los sentimientos que tuvo al momento de su desaparición y ella... no tenía ni idea de que decir o demostrar. Podía decir un "lo siento" pero, ¿realmente eso iba a servir de algo?

—Bien — el motor dejó de sonar —, enfrentemos a nuestros amigos. Ah sí, **enfrentemos**. ¿Creíste que te dejaría sola?

* * *

 **Hiashi** tenía la vista pegada en el perfil de su esposa, quien mantenía su vista serena y concentrada en un libro de Shakespeare. Se mantenía con total indiferencia ante el asunto, asombrando un poco al hombre que estaba recostado a su lado.

Suspiro.

—¿De verdad no dirás nada? — cuestionó incrédulo.

Hikari siguió en silencio y cambio una página del libro.

Hiashi la miraba insistente, renuente a dejar el tema así.

—Deberías dormir ya, supongo que tuviste un día agitado — dijo Hikari al sentir la penetrante mirada de su marido sobre ella.

—Fue agitado, pero también fue muy alegre — respondió —. Fue uno de mis mejores días.

Hikari apretó su libro.

—Dime, Hiashi — su voz sonaba baja y un poco temblorosa. Escondió su mirada, oscureciendo un poco la parte de su frente y ojos — tú, ¿Sabías lo de Hinata?

—Si — como siempre respondió sin tapujos, mostrando el hombre que siempre había sido.

Hikari contuvo una estúpida exclamación de sorpresa y se limitó a apretar un poco la mandíbula. Ella sabía que Hiashi estaba consciente de lo que Hinata había hecho, o de lo contrario, su esposo tal vez ya no estaría ahí con ella. Una impresión tan grande solo hubiese ocasionado un infarto.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó con voz trémula y afligida. Sus manos temblaban y por ende el libro que sostenía también — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Hiashi cerró los ojos.

—No me correspondía.

Hikari soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y volteo a verle con impacto. Se sintió ignorada e insignificante al ver el rostro de absoluta calma que Hiashi exhibía.

—¡Soy tu esposa!

—Y Hinata es una adulta — contesto apacible.

Los ojos de Hikari se comenzaron a cubrir de lágrimas.

—No tenías derecho...— su voz comenzó a quebrarse — no tenías derecho a ocultarme algo así. Yo viví estos años pensando en que Hinata estaba estudiando para superarse...

—¿Y quién dijo que eso no fue así? A pesar de que estaba embarazada de Daisuke, ella pudo seguir estudiando y completar su carrera.

—¿Daisuke? — sus ojos voltearon a verle. Lo observó con impresión y quebranto — ¿Así se llama el hijo de Hinata?

—Así se llama nuestro nieto. Hijo de nuestra hija mayor, Hinata — le recordó, recalcando de quien se trataban esas dos personas.

Hikari agacho la mirada nuevamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con lentitud, resbalando por sus mejillas, cayendo de gota en gota sobre las hojas de su libro. Lentamente comenzó a comprender que ahora era abuela. Comprendió que ahora tenía un pequeño nieto, un descendiente de su propia hija. Lo que no entendió, fue el por qué su hija había actuado de una forma tan egoísta.

—Comprendo que estés enojada con nuestra hija, pero debes recordar que eso es; nuestra hija. Nosotros no podemos abandonarla, se supone que debemos de estar para ella para siempre. Sabes que es buena, jamás hizo esto con intenciones malas. Fue muy valiente — puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa y le dio un cariñoso apretón —. Se valiente también y perdónala.

* * *

 **—Ino,** ¿Podrías dejar de mover así el pie? Ya me golpeaste con tu rodilla y de paso estas moviendo la mesa.

La ojiazul miró con el ceño fruncido a Kiba.

—Eres un insensible, chucho. ¿No ves que estoy sumamente nerviosa? No puedo evitarlo — confeso algo que ya era demasiado obvio. Respiro profundamente y saco el aire con lentitud.

—Ya se están tardando, ¿no? — comentó Karin, mirando el reloj de su móvil.

—Sakura llamó y dijo que pasaría a cambiarse — comentó Shino, dándole un trago a su bebida sin alcohol.

—¡Esa frentona es la culpable! Siempre tarda siglos arreglándose... — se quejó Ino.

—Pero si tú eres peor que Sakura en ese aspecto.

La rubia miro a su pareja con enojo.

—¡Sai!

Los demás en la mesa rieron ante lo boca floja que podía ser Sai.

—Yo solo quiero que lleguen ya, tengo hambre y quiero ver a Hinata-chan — Naruto sobo su estómago —. No he comido desde en la mañana.

—Yo también tengo hambre — secundo Chouji.

—Que novedad — Ino suspiro y miro por la ventana —. Ya chicos, ¿de verdad no van a decirme ni un poco de lo que Hinata les dijo cuando los vio?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—No es algo que nos corresponda — dijo Shino.

—¡Vamos! Solo un poco — suplico Ino, a lo que ellos volvieron a negar —. Es mi mejor... _era_ mi mejor amiga — bajo la mirada y apretó los puños —. Quiero saber por qué se fue, porque no se despidió...

—Y lo sabrás. Responderé a todo lo que tengas que preguntarme, Ino-chan.

Las respiraciones de todos se cortaron en ese mismo instante. Cuando escucharon su voz, cuando vieron su silueta, cuando olieron su fragancia, cuando vieron sus ojos tristes y llenos de culpabilidad.

Era Hinata Hyuga, la amiga rarita y tímida. La chica amable, dulce y servicial que había sido su amiga desde que tenían memoria.

La mirada de Ino comenzó a humedecerse y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

—Ino... — musito Sai con preocupación. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de su novia al ver que estos temblaban ante los sollozos.

La rubia puso su mano sobre su boca, tratando de que ningún sollozo saliera de sus labios.

Sakura, quien estaba tras Hinata, solo pudo mirar hacia otro lado.

Y Hinata... Hinata no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Ino.

—Te dignaste a aparecer...— dijo Ino con voz trémula y afligida, ganándose así que los ojos de Hinata también comenzaran a abnegarse de lágrimas — Después de años sin saber de ti, volviste —sollozo —. Por un momento llegue a creer... llegue a creer...

—Ino-chan... — Hinata sollozo su nombre.

—… llegué a creer que estabas muerta. Pensé que solo así tu serias tan desconsiderada, tan egoísta, tan cabezota — apretó sus puños con fuerza, tanto que comenzaron a temblar —. Jamás pensé que fueras así.

Hinata bajó la mirada. A ese punto las lágrimas ya estaban escurriendo por su blanco cuello. Odiaba sentir las miradas de sus amigos, sentía que la miraban con recelo, con decepción, con dolor... ella jamás quiso causar ese tipo de sentimientos en nadie.

—Pero me alegra que solo hayan sido pensamientos. Me alegra saber que estés bien, que sigas viva y completa — sonrió temblorosamente al sentir la mirada de impresión que Hinata había puesto —. ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe, idiota! —le gritó, sin importarle que hubiera unas cuantas personas en el lugar. No le importo nada y se levantó de la silla para correr hacia Hinata. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una temblorosa sonrisa, se lanzó a los brazos de su vieja amiga. La estrecho con fuerza y sintió que ella también estaba llorando y sollozando con la misma fuerza que ella lo hacía.

—Lo lamento tanto...

—Cállate —sollozo, escondiendo su rostro entre la curva del cuello de la peli azul —. Solo cállate...

* * *

 **Temari** dejó de alegar cuando miro a su pequeño hermano.

—Gaara, ¿pasa algo? — preguntó con preocupación, observando una extraña expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

Gaara pareció salir de su estupor y viró su mirada hacia Temari. Trago saliva con fuerza al rememorar lo que acaba de ver. Era Hinata, el amor de su vida había aparecido de nuevo. Cuando la vio, quedó pasmado. Quiso levantarse, correr a ella y besarla, pero una parte del razono que le quedaba le había recordado que eso no era correcto. Aun así, se dedicó a observarla por un largo tiempo. Se preocupo al verla llorar y pudo escuchar a la perfección –aunque sus hermanos estaban gritando- el agudo grito de su vieja amiga Ino.

 _"—¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe, idiota! "_

Al parecer, Hinata acababa de llegar.

—¡Gaara! — exclamó Temari, moviendo la mano delante de los ojos de su hermano.

Gaara reaccionó casi al instante y volteo a verle.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste a un fantasma — comento Kankuro cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Gaara.

—No es nada... — musitó, tratando de no ver hacia donde estaba Hinata. Sentía su corazón latir de forma rápida y continua.

Bum... Bum... Bum...

—Necesito usar el baño, vuelvo rápido — mintió y se levantó del asiento.

 _—¡Okey! —_ dijo Kankuro restándole importancia al estado de su hermano, mientras que Temari y Shikamaru no estaban del todo convencidos.

* * *

 **—¡Te** ves tan bien, Hinata-chan! — canturreo Karin.

Después del mar de lágrimas y de las palabras de Ino, las cosas se habían tranquilizado y ella había podido sentarse en la mesa junto a sus antiguos y queridos amigos.

—Tú también, Karin-chan — Hinata le sonrió con sutileza a la prima de su ex amor platónico.

—Si, tu nuevo corte es bonito — comentó Naruto amablemente antes de tomar un sorbo de té helado.

Hinata sonrió con gratitud.

—Vaya, de verdad no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado seis años — comentó Chouji con añoranza —. ¿Quién diría que estaríamos juntos después de tanto tiempo?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en silencio.

—Yo aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en el preescolar, mis primeros amigos fueron ustedes — Sakura sonrió sutilmente al recordar algo tan viejo.

—¿Qué dices? Si a nosotros nos conocieron en la primaria — corrigió el Inuzuka, refiriéndose a sí mismo y a Shino —. Además, quien se nos acercó primero fue Hinata.

—Cierto. Recuerdo que por tu culpa nuestro almuerzo se extravió y que, si no hubiese sido por que Hinata se acercó a nosotros para compartirnos del suyo, no hubiéramos almorzado —recordó Shino mientras Hinata bajaba la mirada.

—¡Oh, si! Se acercó a nosotros con el rostro tan rojo y además tartamudeando — Kiba soltó unas risotadas —. A pesar de eso me cayó bien en cuanto probé su comida —bromeó.

—Yo recuerdo también que Ino y yo comenzamos a hablarle porque...

—Creo que no estamos aquí para recordar cosas lindas sobre el pasado —interrumpió brusca y sorpresivamente la rubia.

—Ino...— pronuncio Sakura con sorpresa.

Hinata levantó la mirada y encaró a Ino.

La rubia se mantenía firme y también encaro a Hinata, demostrando su seriedad.

—Si... tienes razón — dijo Hinata para después suspirar con fuerza —. Yo desaparecí porque... —comenzó a sentir un miedo terrible. Miedo a ser juzgada, miedo a ser una decepción para sus amigos, miedo por enfrentarse a su error... se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Sakura sobre la suya. Tomo aire nuevamente y lo saco con lentitud para continuar —. Quede embarazada y mi mejor idea fue huir. Me equivoque al tomar sin pensar esa decisión, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Em-embarazada? —tartamudeo Ino sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Los demás solo veían a Hinata boquiabiertos, sin creer lo que estaban escuchando.

Hinata asintió, tratando de ignorar esas bochornosas miradas.

—No quería que mi padre enfermara por mi culpa y.… me fui con la excusa de querer estudiar en Inglaterra. Pude entrar a la universidad, tuve que convencer a la directora y lo logre. Estudié, me gradué... y tuve a mi hijo, Daisuke. Fue difícil mantener todo en secreto, pero gracias al apoyo de Neji y de mi hermana, pude seguir adelante —apretó los puños —. Lamento con todo mi corazón no haberles avisado, pero... —las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de nuevo —, no tuve el valor para decir "adiós, tal vez no vuelva en un largo tiempo". No tuve el coraje para despedirme o para al menos decirle a mis mejores amigas la verdad. Los preocupe, los llene de dudas y de tristeza y.… Solo espero que puedan perdonarme.

Todos quedaron en silencio un buen rato. El silencio no se sentía tenso ni feo, más bien se sentía... agradable. A pesar de los leves sollozos de Hinata, el ambiente no era desagradable ni malo. Todos pensaron, analizaron y estudiaron la situación con delicadeza, pues se trataba de Hinata, una preciada amiga. No era una cosa que se podía tomar a la ligera.

—Si nos preocupaste mucho, Hinata-chan — comenzó Karin —. La verdad es que también nos enojamos contigo por desaparecer de esa manera, pero yo no estoy molesta contigo ni por cómo actuaste.

Hinata levantó su cristalina mirada hacia Karin. La miró con impresión unos segundos antes de sonreírle con agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Karin-chan.

—Concuerdo con Karin. No somos nadie para juzgarte y es de admirar lo que hiciste, Hinata. Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, ciertamente me hubiera vuelto loco y no hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Pero si tú eres hombre, Chouji! — renegó Kiba mientras los demás reían.

—Gracias, Chouji-kun — Hinata sonrió con más fuerza y limpio sus lágrimas.

—Tú sabes lo que nosotros pensamos, Hinata. No importa lo que haya pasado, nosotros seguiremos siendo tus amigos, hasta el final — dijo Shino, refiriéndose a Kiba y a él.

Hinata sonrió con sutileza hacia sus dos mejores amigos.

—A mí siempre me has caído bien, Hinata-san. Lo que hiciste fue por tu familia y por tu hijo, ¿no?

Hinata asintió hacia Sai, a quien también le regalo una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Sai-san.

Hinata volteo hacia Ino, pidiendo mudamente su opinión. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero la opinión que más le importaba en ese momento era la de Ino. Quería saber si podría perdonarla, si podía volver a ser su mejor amiga.

La rubia solo mantenía su cabeza gacha. Después de una eternidad para Hinata, Ino levanto la cabeza y le sonrió, alargo su brazo y le tomo la mano para darle un leve apretón, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata palpitara con felicidad.

—Soy tía — musito con una sonrisa.

Hinata asintió, al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente.

Ino cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así por un rato, sintiendo que las lágrimas también comenzaban a descender lentamente por sus pómulos.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero cierto rubio había quedado en silencio y pensativo, mientras que, sin que nadie lo supiera, toda la escena fue presenciada por un hombre que estaba entre las sombras del restaurante. Dicha persona, mantenía los ojos abiertos como dos grandes platos.

* * *

 **La** cena transcurrió amenamente, el tema no se volvió a tocar y hablaron sobre cosas y recuerdos que compartían. Toda la cena había transcurrido de maravilla y una vez acabada, todos se fueron a sus casas.

—¡Gracias por traerme, Sakura-chan! — agito su mano hacia su amiga.

Sakura sonrió y también la despidió con la mano antes de arrancar el carro y emprender camino hacia su hogar.

Hinata suspiro y camino hasta las escaleras de la entrada para comenzar a subirlas. Justo cuando su mano iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta para entrar...

—Hinata.

Su corazón dejó de latir.

No tuvo que escuchar más, ni tuvo que verlo para ponerse a llorar a mares de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Dios seguro estaba enojado con ella y la estaba castigando con él.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, en la misma posición que la encontró, no quiso voltear, le parecía imposible decir o hacer algo. No quería verlo ni escucharlo, quería gritar que se marchara. Pero, ahora estaba, parada y quieta, solo imaginando el cómo lo echaba de su vida.

—¿No dirás nada?

¡Que no quería escucharlo, joder!

Volteo su cuerpo casi con furia, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, los puños fuertemente cerrados y su ceño totalmente fruncido volvió a verlo. Frente a ella estaba el motivo de sus viejos desvelos, el motivo de preocupaciones, el motivo de dolor, pero también el motivo de mariposas en el estómago, el motivo por el cual comenzó a creer en el amor, el motivo que había hecho existir a Daisuke.

No quería verlo...

Pero lo vio.

Su cabello rojo, su piel blanca, sus marcadas ojeras y esos preciosos y profundos ojos color agua marina.

—Gaara — musitó quebradamente.

Gaara cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz.

—Pensé que estaba delirando, llegué a pensar que no eras real.

Hinata frunció sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte.

—¡Pero yo no! — sorpresivamente para él y para ella misma, Hinata alzo la voz. No fue un grito, estuvo lleno de autoridad y dolor — Qui-quiero que te largues — apuntó la salida con su dedo — ¡Vete!

A pesar de sentirse abrumado por los gritos de Hinata, Gaara se mantuvo firme delante de ella. No retrocedió en ningún momento.

—No me iré hasta hablar, espero que entiendas eso.

Hinata tenso su mandíbula y se recordó lo obstinado que podía ser Gaara. Ella pensaba que ellos dos no tenían nada de qué hablar, pensaba que lo mejor es que él se diera la media vuelta y que se marchara de su casa y de su vida... para siempre.

—No hablare con un hombre casado.

Las palabras de Hinata dejaron impactado al pelirrojo por un momento. Tanto, que le dieron oportunidad a Hinata de meterse a la casa, dejando solo y afectado a Gaara.

Hinata cerró de un portazo y no tardo en pegar su espalda en la puerta. Comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, sintiendo que sus piernas perdían fuerza, comenzó a deslizar su espalda hasta que cayó de nalgas al suelo. Sin levantarse por el golpe ni por el dolor, quedo en esa posición sin dejar de llorar con fuerza. Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas dobladas, y comenzó a pensar en el por qué Gaara había aparecido en ese momento.

Sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, pero ¿porque en esos momentos? ¿por qué cuando su padre estaba al borde de la muerte? ¿Por qué justo cuando ella se encontraba en una etapa débil y difícil?

—La vida se me complica cada vez más.

* * *

Actuó normal durante la cena con sus hermanos y cuñado, trato de no pensar una y otra vez en ella, trato de no verla a lo lejos, trato de no pensar en esa conversación que había escuchado sin permiso.

 _"— Yo desaparecí porque... quede embarazada."_

No era tonto, sabía que ese hijo era suyo. Hinata se había quedado embarazada de él.

Al salir del restaurante, les dijo a sus hermanos que se iría por su cuenta y mintió, diciendo que tenía algo que arreglar antes de irse a casa. Vio los rostros de disconformidad, pero aceptaron al recordar que después de todo, ya era un adulto.

Tomo su auto y manejo de tras de Sakura. Si, salieron un poco después de que Hinata y los demás salieran del restaurante. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que llego a la residencia Hyuga. Ese lugar que no había pisado hace años. El último lugar en donde vio a Hinata. Donde la hizo llorar...

Salió con rapidez del auto, lo dejo estacionado fuera de la mansión y por suerte Ko no estaba en la entrada. Corrió hacia adentro, se escondió del coche de Sakura y después corrió de nuevo. La vio. Vio de más cerca de Hinata y se dio cuenta de que su amor por ella seguía intacto, creciendo entre la obscuridad de su corazón.

—Hinata — hacía años que no decía ese nombre en voz alta, sin embargo, en su mente se repetía diario.

Los segundos transcurrían y ella seguía de espaldas, con la mano estirada hacia la perilla. No decía nada, ninguno de sus músculos se movía.

—¿No dirás nada? — se desesperó al no escuchar su voz.

Pudo observar el cómo volteaba hacia él. Parecía un enjambre de emociones vivo, furia, tristeza, desagrado y angustia fue lo que pudo ver.

—Gaara — musito quebradamente.

Gaara cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz.

Pensó que jamás iba a poder escuchar esa delicada y hermosa voz de nuevo. Oír su celestial voz, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en años.

—Pensé que estaba delirando, llegué a pensar que no eras real.

Hinata frunció sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz, sin embargo, no tenía el tono que a él le hubiera gustado escuchar. Sonaba llena de reproche, disgusto...quebrada.

—Quería verte — no supo que otra cosa responder.

—¡Pero yo no! — sorpresivamente para él, Hinata alzo la voz. No fue un grito, estuvo lleno de autoridad y dolor — Qui-quiero que te largues — apunto la salida con su dedo — ¡Vete!

A pesar de sentirse abrumado por los gritos de Hinata, Gaara se mantuvo firme delante de ella. No retrocedió en ningún momento.

—No me iré hasta hablar, espero que entiendas eso.

—No hablare con un hombre casado.

Y se introdujo a la casa, dejándolo boquiabierto y plantado en el lugar.

Si, era un hombre casado, era un hombre maldito y perverso que le había arrebatado la más hermosa sonrisa a un ser humano. Había hecho llorar a ese ángel y había hecho que su mirada demostrara un dolor tan inmenso como su propia alma.

 _ **¿Quién es el malo aquí, mi padre o yo?**_ Se preguntó.

—Creo que esta vez fui yo.

* * *

Seis años nueve meses, y no había podido olvidarlo.

Se sentía tan patética, tan ilusa y tan estúpida.

 ** _¿Por qué amas tanto a alguien que te lastimo? ¿A caso no te importa lo que te rompió? ¡Eres una estúpida!_**

Simplemente era imposible comprender el por qué aun lo amaba tanto. No se explicaba el por qué, después de tantos años y de tantas lágrimas, ese amor aparentemente seguía... creciendo. Roto, magullado y herido, una parte de su corazón seguía latiendo por él.

Y, su coraje más grande, fue el descubrir que efectivamente era así. ¡Su corazón había brincado de emoción al verlo! Si, su corazón fue el que bailoteo de felicidad al ver ese par de ojos que hace unos –y actualmente- la derretía. Pero, su cerebro por otra parte tenía una alarma roja encendida.

El cerebro le avisaba cuando estaba en peligro, ya sea cuando estaba muy cerca del fuego o cuando había un riesgo para su vida. Pues en ese caso, su cerebro le avisaba que Gaara era un peligro.

Un hombre casado, quien había sido su novio y la había dejado embarazada era un problema.

Tonto corazón, bailando y brincoteado ingenuamente por alguien quien había abusado y jugado con él.

 _ **"Existe la dignidad, corazón."**_

A él no le importaba y, por ende, a ella tampoco. Gracias a dios, su cerebro le daba raciono. Solo por eso no se lanzó a los brazos de Gaara.

—Deja de llorar o despertaras a Daisuke.

Hinata alzó su llorosa vista hacia su hermana, encontrando su rostro ceñudo.

—Lo siento.

Hanabi suspiro profundamente.

—Ese idiota, ¿Cómo habrá logrado entrar?

—Cuando entramos, Ko nos abrió y dijo que regresaría enseguida para cerrar. Creo que fue al baño.

Hanabi asintió.

—Y, ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de tu llegada?

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

—Hinata, ¿Qué harás al respecto? — la pregunta sorprendió levemente a Hinata —. Sabes que ahora que Gaara sabe que estas aquí, las cosas se pondrán difíciles ¿no?

La peliazul asintió.

—Pensé en irme en cuanto antes cuando... — bajo la mirada de nuevo y apretó los puños.

Hanabi tenso la mandíbula y miro hacia otro lado.

—¿Te iras de nuevo?

—No tengo otra opción.

—Joder, Hinata — sonó enojada —¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿dejaras de nuevo a tu familia y amigos por él? ¿estas dispuesta a soportarlo?

Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza. ¿Como decirle a su hermana que había peligro aun? ¿Cómo decirle que su estúpido corazón no paraba de sentir algo por Gaara? Hinata no quería dejar nuevamente a su familia, pero no había de otra. Gaara la seguiría atormentando, y si ella estaba cerca del seria mucho peor. Se negaba a sentir algo por él, y se negaba a decirle que tenían un hijo.

—¿Qué más podría hacer?

—Quedarte — Hanabi tomó la mano de su hermana —. Por favor, no vuelvas a irte.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio un momento.

—Déjame pensar.

Después de eso, se fue a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Oscuridad** , frío, pesadez..._

 _Era lo único que percibía en aquel lúgubre sitio. No veía nada alrededor, eran como paredes negras sin fin. Caminaba y caminaba por el amplio lugar, pero seguía encontrándose con lo mismo, con nada._

 _Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y en menos de lo que pensaba ya se encontraba corriendo por el oscuro lugar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Daisuke?_

 _—¡Daisuke! — grito al vacío, esperanzada en que alguien contestara a su desesperado llamado —¡Hanabi! —nadie contestaba a sus suplicas, sus gritos parecían ser en vano —¡Neji! —su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras que sus ojos eran dos pozos de agua — ¡Mama, papa! ¡ALGUIEN!_

 _Paro de inmediato al oír voces. Quiso agudizar su sentido del oído, pero simplemente no podía saber de dónde provenían todas las voces, parecía ser que estaban en todas partes. Puso atención a las voces, y al momento quedo impactada._

 _—¿Creíste que te perdonaría tan fácil?_

 _Dio media vuelta sobre sus pies._

 _—¿Ino? — balbuceo impresionada al ver a su amiga rubia, la cual se encontraba parada frente a ella. Mantenía una expresión estoica, poco común de ella._

 _—Solo aparente que te perdonaba, es más que obvio que no te puedo perdonar_

 _—Sa-sakura — musito sorprendida al verla ahora tras ella._

 _—Eres una mala persona, Hinata. Preocupaste a tus amigos y ahora vuelves, como si nada._

 _—Ki-kiba, no... — tapo su boca con ambas manos._

 _—Pensé que eras diferente._

 _—Shino..._

 _—¡Eres una egoísta! —_

 _De repente todos sus amigos aparecieron delante de ella, gritándole un sinfín de cosas que solo provocaron que comenzara a llorar con fuerza._

 _"Mala persona" "Egoísta" "Desconsiderada" "Insensible" "Mala amiga"_

 _Esas palabras se escuchaban una y otra vez, taladrando su corazón y su cerebro._

 _Se tapo los odios con ambas manos, incluso gritó fuertemente con tal de no escuchar nada más, pero era imposible no oír todo lo que sus amigos le gritaban. Aunque, ella sabía que al final de cuentas, todo lo que ellos decían sobre ella, era verdad._

 _Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, las voces de sus amigos dejaron de sonar. Confundida y afectada, quito las manos de sus orejas y volteo a ver hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de que ellos ya no estaban ahí._

 _Justo cuando pensó en correr y encontrar una salida, algo paso en un simple parpadeo._

 _Ahora, frente a ella, se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo, quien la veía fríamente y con firmeza._

 _—Te llevaste a mi hijo, Hinata. ¿Qué clase de madre eres?_

 ** _•_** ** _•_** ** _•_**

Asustada y con sudor perlando su frente, Hinata se sentó sobre su cama. Respirando agitadamente y sintiendo que el corazón iba a salirse por la garganta, la peli azul llevó su mano hacia su rostro, comprobando que, efectivamente, se encontraba llorando.

—Una pesadilla — susurró, para después comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

—Así que parece que tengo un hijo —rió suavemente y sin ganas mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera —. Hace unos días juraba que mi vida era una basura y que nunca volvería a ver a Hinata, pero ahora vuelve, y con un hijo mío. Se que es mío, fui la última y la primera persona que hizo el amor con Hinata antes de que ella se fuera... al parecer soy padre —susurro con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro —. ¿Qué me aconsejarías en esta situación, madre?

La luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo al igual que bañaba tenuemente la lápida de su madre.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A: ¡_** _Hooola! ¿Como estan? Espero que super bien. Después de 84 años les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado ;) Si fue asi, regalenme un precioso review. Nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Agradecimientos:** Princesa del Tikal, **Rose101226,** Guest, **Valerie Hyuga Senju,** Dolunay, **KattytoNebel** , uzumaki yosep, **,** layill **,** **Jossy95,** dagorfly. _


	8. Una estrella más

**_• Advertencias:_** _Posible lenguaje soez._

 ** _• Género:_** _Romance/Drama._

 ** _• Categoria:_** _M_

 ** _•_ _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Una estrella_** ** _más_**

* * *

Hiashi no borraba su sonrisa. Hace años que no sentía ese tipo de felicidad tan inmensa y desbordante. Todos se daban cuenta de su nuevo estado de ánimo y a todos le agradaba ese gran y afortunado cambio.

El pequeño Daisuke no paraba de hacer más y más feliz a su furibundo abuelo, quien no podía sentirse mejor. Tal vez no físicamente, pero sentimentalmente se sentía la persona más sana del universo entero. Anhelaba que esos momentos no acabaran nunca y que pudiera quedarse más tiempo con su nieto, pero... sabía que no era posible.

La hora de Hiashi no tardaba en llegar, era consiente de esa gran y absoluta realidad.

Pero, aun que eso fuera así, él estaba satisfecho. Si moría en ese mismo momento el moriría feliz, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Se iría sabiendo que pudo conocer a ese niño tan maravilloso, se iría sabiendo que tuvo a las mejores hijas, al mejor sobrino, a los mejores amigos y a la mejor esposa. Moriría felizmente por que vivió feliz.

—Me da gusto que te haya gustado el regalo — acaricio la cabellera del niño mientras este le regalaba una sonrisa.

—¡Me encanto! — vocifero contento, observando con emoción su nuevo y flamante triciclo —¡Muchísimas gracias, abuelito!

Hiashi sonrió, acentuando sus arrugas.

Tras ellos, Hinata los observaba con una dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos se mantenían empañados, pero estos no impedían ver lo feliz que se veían su padre y su hijo.

Jamás había visto a su padre tan contento, tan lleno, tan cálido. Estaba feliz de saber que la causa de esa calidez y esa felicidad era su hijo. Le enternecía verlos juntos, riendo y jugando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, a pesar de que apenas tenían una semana de conocerse.

—Lo lamento, padre...— susurro, cerrando los ojos.

Ojalá jamás se hubiese ido.

—Hinata.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se dio la media vuelta.

Ahí estaba su madre, con quien no había hablado todo ese tiempo.

—Madre...

—Lo lamento — interrumpió bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Hinata —. No debí de alejarme de ti, no en este momento. Yo... estaba muy enojada. Solo podía pensar en ti, mintiéndome descaradamente y... me decepcione mucho.

Hinata bajo lentamente la mirada.

—Pero, no de ti solamente.

—¿Qué?

—Me decepcione de mí misma, Hinata. Pensar que mi propia hija no me tuviera la confianza suficiente me hizo replantearme si realmente soy una buena madre —Hikari ya estaba llorando con sutileza.

—¡Eres la mejor madre! —se acercó a su madre y tomo con fuerza sus dos manos —. Si no te lo dije fue porque temía tanto que te decepcionaras, que me rechazaras... la mala aquí soy yo. Yo soy la mala hija.

—No cariño — alzo su mano y limpio suavemente la mejilla de Hinata —, fuiste y eres la mejor hija del mundo. Me demostraste tu valor, tu amor por Daisuke, tu perseverancia. Eres la mejor hija y la mejor madre, Hinata.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—No lo creo. Estoy completamente segura.

Al oír esas hermosas palabras provenir de su madre, Hinata no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente mientras lágrimas de felicidad escapaban por sus ojos. El gran vacío que se había apoderado de su interior hace una semana había desaparecido y el nudo en su garganta se había disuelto.

—Gracias madre...— sollozo.

Hikari no dudo ni un segundo para rodear a Hinata en un cálido y dulce abrazo maternal.

* * *

—¿Gaara? — Temari se cruzó de brazos y miro a su hermano con extrañeza.

Este se mantenía como ido, viendo ningún punto en específico y totalmente quieto. Si no fuese por su leve respiración, podría decir que estaba muerto.

—¿Huh?

—¿Qué te pasa? Has estado todo ido desde hace minutos. Bueno, en realidad has estado rarito desde que te dejamos en el restaurante — lo miro con suspicacia —¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Gaara, quien no se extrañó que su hermana descubriera lo muy pensativo que anduvo todos esos días, solo suspiro y miro por su gran ventanal. Desde el día en que vio a Hinata en el restaurante, su único pensamiento día y noche era ella y el supuesto hijo que tenía. No paraba de pensar e imaginar miles de situaciones con Hinata. Tantas preguntas y dudas que rondaban sin descanso por su mente.

Él no era un hombre abierto ni mucho menos le gustaba contar sus problemas, pero tenía que desahogarse.

—Si. Si hay algo que quiero contarte.

—Sabes que soy toda oídos.

Gaara suspiro de nuevo y se acomodó en su silla negra.

—En el restaurante... vi a Hinata en el restaurante.

Temari no tardo en abrir los ojos como dos grandes platos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?

—La mire a unas mesas de distancia de nosotros. Estaban con todos los chicos, incluso... incluso con Naruto — dijo agriamente, imaginando que Naruto pudo haber sabido del paradero de Hinata todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué su amigo no le había dicho nada a pesar de que él fue uno de los pocos que lo vieron en un pésimo estado a causa de la ausencia de Hinata? —. Y eso no es todo.

—¿Aún hay más? — pregunto incrédula, habiendo pensado que no podía haber cosa más impactante que el regreso de Hinata y una posible traición de Naruto.

—Escuche a Hinata decir que, la razón de su desaparición, fue porque se embarazo.

Ahora el rostro de Temari parecía el de un fantasma.

—¿Qu-que?

—Y todo indica que ese hijo es mío.

—¡¿Que estás diciendo, Gaara?! — exclamo alarmada y asustada, mirando a su hermano con incredulidad.

Gaara bajo la mirada.

—Fui a la mansión después de que me dejaran en el restaurante. Trate de hablar con ella, pero fue imposible. No quiere saber nada mas de mí.

—Pero si ella fue la que te dejo, Gaara. ¡Que descarada!

—Eso es lo que tú piensas.

—Pero...

—Nunca preguntaste que fue lo que en realidad paso —se levantó de su asiento y camino lentamente hasta el ventanal —. Yo... yo cause que ella se marchara. Ella se fue por mi culpa — mascullo sintiendo rabia y tristeza hacia el mismo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —pregunto alarmada y un poco temerosa. Estaba demasiado confundida, ella siempre pensó que Hinata había abandonado a Gaara y que por eso su hermano había accedido a casarse con Matsuri. Y para rematarla, al parecer tenía un sobrino.

—Me acosté con ella estando borracho. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, le dije que había sido un error.

—¿Qué?

—Me arrepentí y quise recuperarla. Le dije a mi padre que de ninguna forma me casaría con Matsuri, pero fue inútil. Solo por eso no salí a buscarla en cada país y continente, solo por eso no fui tras ella.

Temari miro con tristeza a su hermano.

—Lo lamento, Gaara. Ojala hubiese sido yo la que...

—No — volteo abruptamente hacia ella — Jamás me perdonaría que hubieses tomado mi lugar. Ni tu ni Kankuro.

Temari bajo la mirada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No tengo ni idea — se volteo nuevamente, alborotando sus rojos cabellos —. Estoy casado con una mujer que a penas soporto y la mujer que amo tiene un hijo mío. En otras condiciones, no dudaría ni un segundo en divorciarme de Matsuri, pero es imposible sin que la empresa caiga sin el apoyo de los padres de Matsuri.

—Algo se podrá hacer — Temari se levantó de la silla —. Hablare con Shikamaru, idearemos un plan para no depender del dinero de Matsuri.

Gaara cerró los ojos.

—Aunque pueda divorciarme de Matsuri y aun que pueda hacer que la empresa no caiga sin ella, nada me garantiza que Hinata quiera volver a mi lado. No después de lo que le hice y de lo que sufrió por mi causa.

—¿Y qué? ¡Tienes que intentarlo! Tienes que recuperar tu felicidad, cueste lo que cueste.

Lo que más quería Temari en esos momentos era que su hermano recuperara la felicidad. Quería verlo radiante, sano, contento. No quería seguir viendo como su vida se desmoronaba lentamente por estar al lado de alguien a quien no amaba.

Si tenía que tirarse de un barranco para que Gaara fuese feliz, lo haría.

—No lo sé...

—Piénsalo, Gaara. Recuerda que ya no es solo Hinata, si no que ahora posiblemente eres padre.

Gaara pudo sentir a su corazón golpeando sus oídos cuando escucho lo que Temari había dicho.

Un hijo... suyo y de Hinata.

Irónico.

Su padre le pedía a gritos un nieto de Matsuri, sin embargo, tenía un nieto de Hinata.

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

—Creo que si necesitare tu ayuda.

* * *

La castaña miraba con impaciencia a una enfermera que tecleaba nerviosamente su ordenador.

Se notaba que la señorita de blanco estaba tensa debido a la pesada e incómoda mirada que Matsuri le estaba dando.

Matsuri estaba molesta, debido a que llevaba quince minutos esperando a que su doctor la atendiera. Quería que la atendieran lo más rápido posible pues la castaña odiaba los hospitales. Oler fuerte aroma de los desinfectantes y medicamentos solo la hacían sentir mareada y enferma. Además, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar esperando en ese lugar.

—Que poco profesionalismo. Yo agende mi cita, deberían de estarme atendiendo ya.

—Lo lamento señorita, pero el doctor tuvo un inconveniente de último minuto — respondió nerviosa la enfermera —. Espere un poco más, le aseguro que no tardara en recibirla.

Matsuri tiro aire por sus fosas nasales.

No le quedo más que esperar.

El taconeo de sus zapatillas ceso cuando llego a los asientos que estaban en la sala de espera. Dejo su costoso bolso a un lado de ella, se cruzó de piernas y tomo una revista de la pila que estaba encima de una mesita.

Sus ojos divagaron un rato por las páginas de la revista, todo lo veía con desinterés y aburrimiento hasta que se topó con algo que le trajo muchísimos recuerdos. Recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos tristes y recuerdos que avivaron el odio que tenía a cierta persona.

Una hoja de la revista anunciaba la espectacular y mejor escuela de todo Japón, a la cual ella asistió.

* * *

 ** _Años atrás..._**

 _Matsuri observaba con encanto y embobamiento a cierto chico pelirrojo que entrenaba junto a unos chicos más. Sin duda todos eran demasiado a puestos, pero a Matsuri no le llamaba la atención nadie más que no fuera Sabaku no Gaara, el chico del que había estado enamorada desde que estaban en la primaria._

 _Tanto era su interés por él, que siempre quería tener las mejores calificaciones para ser aceptada en cualquier escuela a la que el entrara. Aun que, no de forma limpia y correcta, siempre lo logro._

 _Sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos por ser vista por el eran totalmente nulos. Él siempre la veía como una buena amiga y nada más. Todo empeoro cuando una nueva alumna llego a medio ciclo escolar._

 _Hinata Hyuga._

 _—Matsuri, recuérdala. Esa chica es la rarita del salón, ella siempre ha estado entre nosotros. Incluso, creo que ha estado con los chicos desde que el jardín de niños — decía la amiga de la castaña._

 _—Es tan insignificante que no la recuerdo — había dicho con desdén mientras cerraba su casillero de un portazo._

 _No le había tomado nada de importancia al tema por un pequeño laxo de tiempo, hasta que algo inesperado paso._

 _—Dicen que a Gaara-senpai le gusta Hinata-san._

 _—Oh si, ya lo había escuchado. Pero, ¿Sabes que más escuche? Que a Gaara-senpai le ha gustado Hinata-san desde el jardín de niños._

 _—¡Ou! Que dulce..._

 _Matsuri, quien había escuchado todo en el baño de la escuela, no pudo más que horrorizarse ante lo que había escuchado._

 _Todo su esfuerzo por sobresalir, todo su esfuerzo por llamar la atención de Gaara, todo su esfuerzo por gustarle, todo eso... ¿Fue en vano?_

 _Un par de meses después su mundo termino de desmoronarse cuando se enteró de la nueva pareja del instituto._

 _Gaara y Hinata estaban saliendo juntos._

 _Matsuri no tardo en actuar, hizo de todo para separarlos, pero nada funcionaba, al contrario, solo parecía que la relación se fortalecía más y más y mucho más cada día._

 _Quiso seducir a Gaara, quiso hacer parecer que Gaara engañaba a Hinata con ella e incluso le pago a un grupo de chicas para que golpearan a Hinata. Nada funciono, todo fue en vano pues nada afectaba a la "perfecta pareja"._

 _Se había dado por vencido, había querido dejar de luchar por Gaara pero una oportunidad toco a su puerta._

 _Su madre y su padre iban a cumplir su retorcido y enfermo capricho, obligando a Gaara a casarse con ella._

 _Lo había logrado, logro su objetivo y separo para siempre a Hinata de Gaara. Pensó que ambos serían muy felices, que el terminaría amándola tanto como ella lo amaba a él, que serían una feliz familia... no fue así._

 _Desgraciadamente para ella, no todo era color rosa._

 ** _Actualidad._**

—¿Señorita?

Matsuri pestañeó repetidas veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y observo a la enfermera, la cual aún la observaba con un poco de temor e incomodidad.

—¿Qué?

—El doctor ya puede atenderla, pase por favor.

Matsuri suspiro, se levantó del asiento y camino hasta el despacho del doctor. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y así como entro se sentó frente al escritorio, no queriendo perder más tiempo.

—Buenos di...

—Dígame ya, ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que quede embarazada? Quiero que sea lo más pronto posible.

El doctor miro a Matsuri con un poco de molestia debido a su falta de educación.

—Pues de salud está muy bien, señorita Matsuri, pero temo decirle que las probabilidades de que quede embarazada son escasas.

Matsuri frunció el ceño y sintió que comenzaba a sudar frio.

—¿Qué?

—Endometriosis, es un...

—¿Qué puedo hacer para quedar embarazada? — interrumpió nuevamente.

El doctor suspiro.

—Hay tratamientos pero no son cien por ciento efectivos. Podrías quedar embarazada hoy, mañana o en diez años. Lo lamento.

Y otro pedazo de su mundo se desmoronaba.

* * *

Hanabi le dio un sorbo a su lata de soda mientras observaba a su hermana mayor teclear su móvil, esperando una respuesta tras la otra línea que no fuera la contestadora.

—Se supone que Neji ya debería de haber llegado hace días.

—No desesperes, sabes que dijo que tardaría un poco más debido a las juntas de negocios — recordó la hermana menor.

—Lo sé — sobo el puente de su nariz, dejando a un lado su celular —. No sabes cuanta falta me hace un concejo de él. Necesito hablarle sobre Gaara, sobre nuestros amigos, sobre madre, sobre padre... necesito desahogarme con él.

—¿Es que acaso yo estoy pintada? Puedes desahogarte conmigo si lo deseas — recordó un poco ofendida.

Hinata sonrió sutilmente, mandándole una mirada de disculpa a su hermana.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, entiéndeme. Neji ha sido mi concejero todos estos años, no sabes lo muchísimo que me ha ayudado todo este tiempo. Sus concejos, para mí, son muy buenos y siempre rinden frutos. Por eso necesito hablar con él, especialmente sobre Gaara y Daisuke.

Hanabi suspiro y miro hacia otro lado.

—Te recomiendo que le digas toda la verdad a Gaara y a Daisuke, merecen saberlo.

Hinata miro hacia otro lado de la cafetería a la que su hermana y ella habían ido para pasar tiempo juntas. Dicha cafetería estaba un poco sola, así que mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos ante su hermana era más fácil.

—Me da mucho miedo lo que pueda pasar. ¿Qué tal si Gaara quiere quitarme a Daisuke? ¿Y si Daisuke me odia por haberle ocultado que tiene un padre? — sus ojos perlados comenzaron a mojarse ante esas horrorosas ideas —. No sé qué hare — tapo su rostro con ambas manos mientras Hanabi la miraba con tristeza.

—Se que no llevo conociendo mucho a Daisuke, pero con lo poco que lo he conocido puedo asegurarte de que es un niño sumamente inteligente y que, a pesar de su corta edad, ya tiene algo de madures. Otra cosa de la que estoy segura es de que ese niño te ama, Hinata — observo a Hinata destensarse mientras quitaba con lentitud ambas manos de su rostro.

—Pe-pero, Gaara...

—Ese sujeto puede ser un idiota en muchos aspectos, pero sé que no te haría eso, ni a ti ni a Daisuke.

Hinata soltó aire lentamente. Hanabi tenía razón, Gaara no haría tal cosa. Si que se enojaría con ella por haberle ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo, pero no la haría sufrir más. O bueno, eso quería pensar.

Mientras Hinata estaba metida en sus pensamientos, Hanabi estaba debatiendo si decirle de una vez por todas a Hinata que estaba trabajando en la empresa de Gaara o callarse y no tomarle importancia. Había estado realmente tranquila durante esa semana ante el tema, pues su padre le había pedido a Gaara unos días para ella sin decirle a Gaara la razón del descanso. No pensaba todo el día sobre el tema, pero sí que la tenía nerviosa en algunas ocasiones.

—Dejare pasar un tiempo más y ya veré que sucede — murmuro Hinata, sacando a Hanabi de sus cavilaciones.

—Ah, si — rasco su mejilla —. Creo que será mejor que esperes un poco más, ya después veremos qué hacer.

Hinata asintió levemente, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

Justo cuando estaba por preguntarle a donde más quería ir, su móvil sonó.

Llevo su mano hasta su bolso y saco del su celular.

Pestañeo confundida cuando vio que era su madre quien llamaba.

—¿Madre? ¿Qué pasa?

Después de unos segundos, el rostro de Hinata se transformó en una mueca de angustia y temor.

—Vamos para haya — colgó con rapidez, tomo dinero de su cartera y lo aventó a la mesa antes de levantarse como un resorte del asiento.

—¿Qué pa...?

—Es p-papá.

* * *

Hikari movía su pie izquierdo de arriba hacia abajo mientras apretaba su mano contra la otra. No podía dejar de ver el reloj, sintiendo sus ojos picar.

Hacia una hora que Hiashi había comenzado a batallar para respirar. Se veía agitado, sudoroso y pálido.

No lo entendía, en la mañana todo estaba perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso justo ahora que lo veía tan feliz y sereno?

Quiso llorar como un bebe, pero cierta presencia se lo impedía.

Daisuke se mantenía sentado en el suelo del living, mirando con tristeza y aburrimiento la ventana que estaba a su costado.

El pequeño quería estar con su abuelito, quería jugar con él y quería escuchar las historias de castillos y magia que siempre le contaba. El niño había escuchado que su abuelo estaba enfermo, se preguntaba si sería solo un resfriado o un dolor de panza. Si era así, él podía ayudarle pues cuando él se enfermaba, su mami lo curaba con jarabes y sopas calientes.

El pequeño azabache suspiro, echando su cabeza para adelante.

—¿Cuándo podre ver al abuelito Hiashi? — pregunto a su abuela, con la cual no había tenido oportunidad de convivir lo suficiente en esa semana.

Hikari salió de sus pensamientos para ver a su pequeño nieto.

Había sido una tonta, el niño no tenía culpa de nada. Debió de haberle hablado desde que lo vio, debió de haberlo mimado desde que sintió el fuerte deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Lo llamo con una mano, haciendo que el niño se levantara del suelo y caminara hasta quedar frente a su abuela.

—Podrás verlo pronto, cariño — acaricio la mejilla del niño, sonriéndole sutilmente —. Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

—¡Si! —exclamo con una amplia sonrisa —. Es el mejor abuelito del mundo.

—Claro que lo es — despeino su cabellera.

—Me aburro mucho si no estoy con el — hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Comprendo, tu abuelito es muy divertido. Yo no lo soy tanto, pero si me sé uno que otro cuento, ¿Quieres escuchar uno?

El niño asintió emocionado. No tardo en sentarse en el suelo, alzando sus ojos para ver expectante a su abuela.

—Bien, la historia comienza con un niño llamado Amaru. Amaru había oído a su abuelito contar aquella historia muchas veces:

 ** _"—El alma de cada uno de nosotros es un bicho inquieto. Siempre está buscando estar alegre y ser más feliz. ¿lo notas? esas ganas de sonreír, de pasarlo bien y ser feliz, son la señal de que tu alma siempre está buscando. Pero claro, como las almas no tienen patas, necesitan que les lleven de un sitio a otro para poder buscar, y por eso viven dentro de un cuerpecito como el tuyo y como el mío._**

 ** _—¿Y nunca se escapan? — preguntaba siempre Amaru._**

 ** _—¡Claro que sí! — decía el abuelo — Las almas llevan muy poquito tiempo dentro del cuerpo, cuando se dan cuenta de que el sitio en el que mejor se está es el Cielo. Así que desde que somos muy pequeñitos, nuestras almas sólo están pensando en ir al cielo y buscando la forma de llegar allí._**

 ** _—¿Y cómo van al cielo? ¿volando?_**

 ** _— ¡Pues claro! —decía alegre el abuelito —Por eso tienen que cambiar de transporte, y en cuanto ven una estrella que va al cielo, pegan un gran salto y dejan el cuerpo tirado._**

 ** _—¿Tirado? ¿Y ya no se mueve más?_**

 ** _—Ni un poquito. Aquí decimos que se ha muerto y nos da pena, porque son nuestras almas las que dan vida a los cuerpos y hacen que queramos a las personas. Pero ya te digo que son bichos muy inquietos, y por eso en cuanto encuentran su estrella se van sin preocuparse. Muchas almas tardan mucho tiempo en encontrarla, ¡fíjate yo qué viejecito soy! Mi alma lleva buscando su estrella muchísimos años, y aún no he tenido suerte. Pero algunas almas, las que hacen los niños más buenos o los mejores papás, también saben buscar mejor, y por eso encuentran su estrella mucho antes y nos dejan._**

 ** _—¿Y yo tengo alma? ¿Está buscando su estrella?_**

 ** _—Sí Amaru. Tú eres tu alma. Y el día que encuentres tu estrella, te olvidarás de nosotros y te irás al cielo, a pasártelo genial con las almas de todos los que ya están allí._**  
 ** _Y entonces Amaru dejaba tranquilo al abuelo y se iba alegre a buscar una estrellita cerca del río, porque en toda la pradera no había mejor sitio para esconderse."_**

 ** _Por eso el día que el abuelo les dejó, Amaru lloró sólo un poquito. Le daba pena no volver a ver a su abuelito ni escuchar sus historias, pero se alegraba de que por fin el alma del abuelo hubiera tenido suerte, y hubiera encontrado su estrella después de tanto tiempo._**  
 ** _Y sonreía al pensar que la encontró mientras paseaba junto al río, donde tantas y tantas veces había buscado él la suya..._**

—Wow, ¡De verdad que es una gran historia! ¿todo eso es verdad? ¿Hay una estrella para mí, para ti y para...? Abuelita, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Hikari no había podido retener sus lágrimas al terminar la historia. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos y sonrió temblorosamente.

—Porque es una historia hermosa, Daisuke-chan. Me da gusto de que te haya gustado y si, todo eso es verdad. Tarde o temprano encontraremos nuestras estrellas, y tu abuelito Hiashi ya está a punto de encontrarla. Prométeme que estarás bien cuando la encuentre, prométeme que no lloraras mucho y que lo recordaras siempre con alegría.

Daisuke pudo sentir la tristeza que desprendía su abuela, así que asintió, no queriendo ver llorar más a su abuelita.

—Lo prometo abuelita.

—Muy bien mi pequeño.

La atención de ambos se desvió al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de un portazo, seguido de unos acelerados y rápidos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—Madre —Hinata se recargo en el marco de la puerta. Su voz era agitada y sus ojos se mostraban rojos e irritados — ¿Dónde está papá?

Tras ella llego Hanabi, quien se encontraba igual o peor que ella.

—El doctor esta con el — se levantó del sillón y camino hasta sus hijas —. Está muy mal, no creo... no creo que resista mucho más tiempo — sus ojos comenzaron a tirar lagrimas mientras sentía su corazón comprimirse. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo como sus hijas la abrazaban con fuerza.

—Tranquila — le susurro Hanabi mientras sobaba su espalda —. Debemos de estar bien para acompañarlo hasta el final.

Hikari sollozo más fuerte.

Daisuke miraba todo sin entender, pero aun así sintiendo algo de angustia. Nunca le gusto a ver a nadie llorar, pero ver a su madre, su tía y su abuela hacerlo rompió un poco de su corazón. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar, y hubiera llorado también de no ser por una voz que alarmo a todos.

—Hikari-san.

—Doctor — la mujer seco sus lágrimas y se acercó con rapidez al hombre —, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está?

El mayor suspiro mientras guardaba su estetoscopio en el maletín de mano.

—Lo lamento — puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hikari —. Sera mejor que estén con él.

La mayor no evito un fuerte sollozo seguido de muchas lágrimas. Tapo su rostro con ambas manos y sintió los brazos de sus hijas rodearlas en un fuerte abrazo. Ambas también lloraban con ella, pero trataban de no hacerlo tanto como ella lo hacía. Hikari sabía que querían mantenerse fuertes para ella.

* * *

Hiashi sonrió con tanta sutileza que a penas y era perceptible la curva que formaban sus labios. Su tez era más pálida que de lo normal y su pecho subía y bajaba temblorosamente. El hombre estiro el brazo hasta Hikari, la cual no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a él para tomarla.

Hikari se hinco a un lado de la gran cama, estiro su otro brazo y comenzó a acariciar el sudoroso rostro de Hiashi.

—No llores querida — le pedio en un musito que a penas ella pudo escuchar —. Todo está bien.

—¿Bien? — pregunto temblorosamente, no entendiendo a que se refería su esposo con eso. Estaba a punto de perderlo, ¿Cómo es que todo estaba bien si estaba por perder al amor de su vida?

—Quedas en buenas manos — sus pálidos ojos se dirigieron a sus dos hijas, quienes sollozaban tras Hikari —. Estuve el tiempo que dios quiso, es hora de que me vaya.

—Lo sé, lo sé — sollozaba agudamente, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Hiashi.

El hombre acaricio la cabellera de su esposa, enredando torpemente sus dedos contra el sedoso cabello. Alzo nuevamente la vista, llamando con ella a sus dos hijas, quienes acudieron a el de inmediato.

—Ustedes son unas de las cosas más bellas que pudo darme su madre — les dijo, sonriendo tenuemente —. No saben lo orgulloso que estoy de ambas, de verdad no lo saben.

—Y nosotras de ti, papá — dijo Hanabi, tratando de que su voz no temblara.

—Discúlpenme por ser tan frio y estricto con ustedes en algunas ocasiones, yo solo lo hacía porque quería su bien. Solo quiero que no quepa duda de que las amo más que a mi vida.

—Nosotras también te amamos — dijo esta vez Hinata, llorando sin parar.

—Lo sé — susurro Hiashi. Sus ojos esta vez se dirigieron a Daisuke, quien se mantenía parado frente a la puerta, observando todo sin comprender que era lo que pasaba.

El niño trataba de comprender el por qué tía, su abuela y su madre estaban llorando tanto. Recordó vagamente que el haya llorado igual cuando cayó de un columpio y se hizo una gran herida. ¿Sería lo mismo?

—Daisuke, ven — estiro su brazo hasta el, observando a su nieto caminar lentamente hacia la cama donde estaba recostado —. Me ha encantado conocer a un príncipe tan valiente como tú. Fue divertido todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos, ¿sabes?

—Yo también pienso que fue muy divertido todo, abuelito —dijo con sinceridad, robándole una sonrisa al hombre.

—Y debido a todo lo que pasamos juntos, quiero pedirte un favor muy importante — alzo sus dedos y los movió para que se acercara. Daisuke no lo dudo y camino hasta estar delante del rostro de su abuelo, quien tomo una de sus manos —. Este castillo necesita un rey, un rey que cuide a estas doncellas. Yo ya no poder ser el rey, es hora de que me vaya...

—¿Irte? — pregunto preocupado y triste —¿A dónde iras? Acaso... ¿acaso encontraste tu estrella?

—Estrella...— susurro. Sus ojos captaron a su esposa levantando su cristalina mirada para verle y de inmediato supo que se trataba de ella —. Si, he encontrado mi estrella.

Daisuke bajo la mirada. Pensar en que no volvería a ver a su abuelo lo ponía bastante triste, de hecho, quería llorar. Pero le había hecho una promesa a su abuelita, le había dicho que no lloraría y que sería valiente.

Alzo sus ojos llorosos y miro a su abuelo.

—Qué bueno que hayas encontrado tu estrella, abuelito.

Hiashi asintió.

—Si, y por eso te pido que seas el rey de este lugar. ¿lo cuidaras? ¿Protegerás a tu abuela, tu tía y a tu madre?

Daisuke no tardo ni dos segundos en contestar.

—¡Si!

Hiashi sonrió contento y alzo su brazo para acariciar su cabellera.

—¿Sabes algo? A pesar que tener tan poco conociéndote puedo decir sin dudarlo que te amo, Daisuke.

Daisuke pestañeo un par de veces antes de sonreír sonrojado.

—También te amo, abuelito Hiashi.

* * *

No conocía dolor más desgarrador, más profundo, más intenso, más cruel que ese. Jamás había sentido un dolor parecido, ni siquiera cuando Daisuke nació. Y es que, prefería dar a luz mil veces a soportar el dolor de haber perdido a su padre.

Hinata se mantenía echa un olivo sobre su cama. No paraba de llorar ni de sollozar, hasta el punto de que su cabeza estaba cerca de explotar.

¿Cuánto tenía ahí?

Horas.

De no ser por Kiba y su gesto de llevarse a Daisuke, hubiese tenido que tragarse cada una de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Agradecía a Kiba por haber llegado en el momento indicado, o de lo contrario no sabía que estará haciendo en ese momento. Definitivamente no quería que Daisuke la viera así, tan rota, tan dolida y triste. No quería que su hijo la viera llorar con esa intensidad y ese sentimiento.

Hubiese querido estar a fuera, con su madre y hermana para apoyarlas, pero simplemente no podía. Hasta en ese aspecto era egoísta. Necesitaba tiempo para llorar en soledad, para pensar en todo el daño que le había causado a su padre.

Que mala hija.

Justo cuando estaba por levantase a tomar un pañuelo, sintió un peso extra en su cama. Suspiro al pensar que sería su hermana. Dispuesta a tener que ser fuerte para abrazarla y consolarla, se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de su error.

—Neji — no tardo ni dos segundos en colgarse de su cuello para enterrar su rostro contra su pecho. Sus sollozos no tardaron en brotar de su garganta y el temblor en todo su cuerpo hizo que el deseo de Neji por protegerla solo se intensificara.

—Lo lamento — susurro abatido contra la coronilla de Hinata —. No estuve para ti cuando más me necesitaste.

—¿Qué dices? — tartamudeo levemente —. Llegaste para mí en el momento justo.

* * *

Neji releyó la hoja que tenía en su mano. No paraba de hacerlo, por más que la leyera una y mil veces no podía cansarse de leerla. Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos captaban.

—Tío Hiashi me dejo una parte de la empresa — balbuceo.

—Hiashi siempre quiso hacerlo, Neji — Hikari paso por detrás de él y le dio un apretón en el hombro —. Desde antes de que el supiera que estaba enfermo, siempre me lo decía.

—Debe de haber una equivocación.

—¡Que no! — reitero Hanabi, observando a su primo con cansancio —. Padre sabía que merecías esa parte. Recuerda que te preparaste, te hiciste cargo de su lugar por muchos años e hiciste de la empresa lo que es ahora. No hay ninguna equivocación.

Neji se rasco la cien con nerviosísimo antes de mirar a su novia, a la cual había presentado a su tía y a Hanabi esa misma tarde. Ella le sonreía con dulzura, comprendiendo su nerviosismo e incredulidad.

—No sé qué decir.

—No digas nada hombre — Hanabi aleteo su mano y volteo hacia otra parte —. Solo asegúrate de ser tan bueno como siempre en la empresa.

—Hanabi, la responsabilidad no solo es de tu primo — regaño la mayor, cruzándose de brazos —. También es tu responsabilidad, y de Hinata también.

—Hinata — susurro Hanabi, poniéndose un poco cabizbaja al pensar en su hermana —. ¿qué te hace pensar que Hinata va a quedarse para asumir su responsabilidad con la parte de la empresa? Conociéndola, ella preferiría darme la parte que le corresponde.

Neji suspiro, dándole mudamente la razón a su prima. Conocía a Hinata. Sabía que ella no querría quedarse en ese lugar.

Hikari llevo una mano hacia el puente de su nariz. Comenzó a darle un feo dolor de cabeza que hiso hacerla sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor. Llevaba dos noches sin dormir. No paraba de pensar en el velorio, en Hiashi y en sus últimas palabras. Simplemente, no podía hacerse a la idea de que su esposo ya no estaba con ella.

Inevitablemente, el pensamiento hizo que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Los presentes la vieron con preocupación y tristeza.

Neji no dejo pasar tiempo. Se levanto de su silla y camino hacia su tía para arrodillarse frente a ella. Tomo sus manos y las apretó suavemente, llamando la atención de la cansada y triste mujer.

—Hablare con Hinata, tía. Nos quedaremos en Japón, no nos iremos de nuevo.

La mujer le sonrió temblorosamente a su sobrino. Soltó una de sus manos de la presión de Neji y la llevó hasta la mejilla de este.

—Gracias, cariño.

Neji le sonrió y asintió. Puso su mano sobre la de su tía y la apretó con suavidad. Se dijo a si mismo que tenía que convencer a Hinata, costara lo que costara. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero no importaba. Recurriría a todos los medios para hacer que Hinata se quedara en Japón.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Sha shegue, sha estoy aqui :v después de mil años, me digno a actualizar. ¡Lo siento! tengo mis razones. pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Ya saben que pueden preguntarme todo lo que quieran. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, ¡Los quiero!_

 ** _Agradecimientos: Rose101226, layill, KattytoNebel, uzumaki yosep, Valerie Hyuga Senju, Dolunay (¡feliz cumpleaños super atrasado!), Princesa del Tikal, Jossy95, ._**


	9. Decidida

**_• Género:_** _Romance/Drama._

 ** _• Categoria:_** _M_

 ** _•_ _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

* * *

 ** _Decidida._**

* * *

 **Hinata** se sentó sobre el verde y sano pasto, estiro sus largas piernas y dejo que la tenue brisa acariciara su piel. Fue relajante sentir ese cosquilleo en su cuerpo, pero fue más relajante aun poder respirar el fresco aire que bailoteaba en el lugar. Alzo su perlada vista y se dedicó a observar el azul cielo.

Se preguntó internamente si el cielo de verdad existía, si de verdad las personas buenas iban a él y si las personas malas iban al infierno. Quería saber si había algo más que lo que conocía ahí. Le aterraba mucho la idea de... no volver a ver de nuevo a su padre. También se preguntó si el los esperaría a todos haya arriba, pues le daba miedo no encontrarlo nunca. Seguramente el cielo era enorme, así que le aterraba perderse y quedarse sola.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos empezaron a picar. Los apretó con fuerza, negándose a seguir llorando. Había llorado demasiado en el funeral y ya no sentía fuerzas para resistir el dolor de cabeza que eso le provocaba. Quería estar bien para su hijo y para su familia así que se prohibió quebrantarse.

Justo cuando iba a levantarse para ir hacia la mansión, escucho el sonido de unos pasos pisando el césped para después ver una alta sombra. No tardó mucho en saber quién era.

—Neji-niisan — susurro en forma de saludo a lo que él respondió sentándose a su lado en completo silencio. Ambos quedaron en la misma posición por un largo rato, acompañándose con un cómodo silencio. Minutos más tarde, Neji se animó a hablar.

—Tío Hiashi me dejo una parte de la empresa.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

—La mereces más que nadie.

Neji suspiro. Ya habían sido dos veces que le decían lo mismo, estaba empezando a creerlo.

—También te ha dejado una parte a ti y a Hanabi — prosiguió.

Hinata pareció dudar unos segundos para después agachar la mirada.

—Me gustaría obsequiarte esa parte que mi padre me dejo. Sabes que tengo que regresar en poco tiempo y...

—Hinata — interrumpió con brusquedad. Su ceño se hallaba fruncido —. No puedes ser tan egoísta.

—Tienen a Hanabi-chan — insistió.

—Hanabi aún es una niña. Ella aún no tiene tus estudios, Hinata. Tú ya eres toda una profesional— le insistió el. Se estaba sintiendo frustrado al no ver que fuera a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Hanabi ya es muy madura, seguro que…

—Carajo, Hinata — se levantó del suelo ante la vista impactada de Hinata —. Comprende que no es solo la empresa, es tía Hikari y también es Daisuke. Compréndelo, tu madre necesita de ti y de su nieto, no puedes dejarla sola en estos momentos tan difíciles.

—S-si ese es el problema entonces puedo llevarme a ambas a vivir conmigo. T-tu podrías encargarte de la empresa y m-más adelante Hanabi podría volver y…

—¡Hinata!

—¡Gaara ya sabe que estoy aquí! —sus ojos llorosos observaron el rostro pálido e impresionado de su primo. Cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente sobre sus mejillas calientes —. El me encontró…

—¿Sabe de Daisuke?

—No lo sé — sorbió su nariz y miro hacia otra parte —. No dudo en que lo averigüe pronto, después de todo él es muy inteligente.

Neji soltó un fuerte suspiro y miro al cielo. Ese era un gran problema. Hinata menos querría quedarse en Japón a sabiendas de que Gaara era consciente de que ella estaba de vuelta. Necesitaba pensar, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo antes de que la paciencia de Hinata se acabara.

—¿Has pensado en… en que es hora de que Daisuke sepa que tiene un papá? —preguntó en un intento de usar ese recurso a su favor. Observó la mirada de miedo que Hinata le mostraba. Sabía que temía la reacción que podrían tener ambos.

—Se que un día tienen que enterarse, pero… ¿tan pronto? —preguntó mientras sus ojos se abnegaban de lágrimas. Se abrazo a sí misma, sintiendo el fuerte temblor de todo su cuerpo. Le daba un tremendo pavor pensar que Daisuke la llegara a odiar por haberle ocultado la verdad, le aterraba pensar que Gaara quisiera arrebatárselo. No quería que nada de eso ocurriese, pero…—. Mamá me necesita… —susurró para sí misma, aunque Neji fue capaz de oír su susurro.

—Piénsalo, esto es un asunto muy serio — le dio un suave abrazo antes de marcharse completamente del jardín, dejando en soledad a una pensativa Hinata.

* * *

 **—Esto** es una verdadera desgracia — murmuró Temari, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos debido a la impresión que fue recibir tal noticia. Miro con pena a su hermano, el cual se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba cabizbajo —. Me encargaré de ir a dar condolencias por la muerte de Hiashi, realmente es una pena que…— no quiso seguir, solo negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Así que por eso estuvo tan ausente en los negocios estos últimos años — razonó para el mismo, ignorándolo lo dicho por su hermana y recordando que quien ahora atendía los asuntos de la alianza era la esposa de Hiashi e inclusive Neji. Negó afligidamente mientras observaba sus manos. ¿Cómo estaría Hinata? Deseaba fuertemente salir de la empresa y correr hasta la casa de los Hyuga para consolar a Hinata. No soportaba imaginar su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, no de nuevo…

—Por eso mismo estuvo preparando a Hanabi, para dejarle la empresa a ella, ¿no crees? — cuestionó pensativa. Al principio no entendía que hacía una Hyuga trabajando en su misma empresa, pero ahora lo veía todo más claro. Hiashi siempre confió en las habilidades empresariales de Gaara, fue por eso que lo eligió silenciosamente como el maestro para su hija.

—Es lo más probable — dijo sin querer darle las vueltas al asunto. Aún estaba proseando la información que Shikamaru les acababa de dar. La mañana anunciaba ser buena, de hecho hasta había dormido mejor que de costumbre. Desayuno su platillo favorito, su rendimiento en el trabajo estaba mejor que nunca, su humor estaba bien ese día, pero de repente…

 **"—Hiashi-san murió ayer por la tarde. Me lo dijo Neji, me topé con él en el aeropuerto cuando fui a recoger a mi madre. Me explico que su corazón no andaba bien en los últimos años y que no había un donante. Realmente es una lástima. "**

Eso hizo que todo su día se viniera abajo. No era como si hubiese tenido grandes lazos de fraternidad con Hiashi, pero el hombre le caía bastante bien y por alguna razón lo hacía sentirse seguro de sus decisiones. Él siempre lo anima y apoyaba cuando peores estaban las cosas en la empresa. Además, tenía la leve sospecha de que él sabía lo que le había hecho a su hija y sin embargo él jamás lo trató mal. Realmente Hiashi se merecía todo su respeto como toda su gratitud.

—Creo que aprovecharé la hora del almuerzo para ir a la mansión Hyuga — aviso Temari mientras se levantaba su asiento.

Gaara la miro con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Iras?

—Por supuesto. Sé que no soy muy unida a su familia, pero Hikari-san me cae bastante bien. Además, en esos momentos es bueno olvidar las diferencias — pensó en Hinata, de quien había pensado mal por mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos y suspiro —. Nos vemos en un rato — se percató de que su hermano estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo ella se adelantó para sonreírle y negar —. Sabes que no es el mejor momento para que tú vayas. Será mejor luego, ¿no crees?

Sin saber que decir en su defensa, solo asintió resignado.

La mayor se despidió y salió del despacho para introducirse al elevador más cercano, donde por coincidencia se topó con su hermano del medio. Se metió al cubículo silenciosamente y se posicionó junto a él para después apretar el botón que la llevaría a la primera planta.

—Shikamaru me dijo lo qué pasó con Hiashi-san — metió las menos a sus bolsillos y mantuvo su serena mirada en la puerta platina del ascensor —. Realmente es muy triste. El anciano me caía bien, siempre se reía de mis chistes — soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Temari no lo reprendió por decirle anciano, sino que solo sonrío tenuemente ante el comentario de Kankuro.

—Se notaba que era buena persona, tus chistes son malísimos —comentó con una diminuta sonrisa, haciendo que Kankuro frunciera el ceño levemente.

—Oye — dijo suavemente para después golpearla con su hombro deliamente —. ¿Cómo tomo esto nuestro pequeño hermano? Sé que él le tenía mucha estima a su ex suegro.

Temari lo miro de mala manera y después suspiro.

—Le ha afectado. Estaba muy ido cuando salí del despacho.

—Pobre — dijo con tristeza —. Ahora entiendo por qué la mini-Hiashi no vino al trabajo. No me imagino cómo se lo debe estar tomando la familia.

—Ni que lo digas. Oye, por cierto, hay un tema del que me gustaría hablar contigo ahora que tengo tiempo.

—Te escuchó —respondió atento a su hermana. Era raro verla demasiado seria, cuando ponía esa expresión solo podía ser una cosa: un tema delicado que debía ser tratado con urgencia. Trago saliva—. ¿Y bien? — cuestionó al verla callada.

Temari pareció haber salido de su ensoñación.

—¿Supiste que Hinata volvió a Japón?

Los ojos de Kankuro parecieron haberse querer salido de sus cuencas al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermana. La mujer por la que Gaara había pasado días y días encerrados en su habitación, sin querer comer, o hablar con alguien…¿estaba de regreso? Gaara jamás les había explicado la razón del por qué ese día había llegado así, por lo que ellos habían sacado sus apresuradas conclusiones. Seguramente Gaara había intentado huir con ella para no casarse con Matsuri, pero está lo había rechazado. Esa fue la idea más coherente de los hermanos Sabaku no, sin embargo, después de escuchar toda la historia que Temari le estaba contando, supo que nunca fue lo que ellos pensaron.

—Que bastardo — dijo con una voz que solo demostraba que aún no lo creía del todo —. Espera — de repente pareció haber recordado algo de suma importancia —¿Estás diciendo que tenemos un sobrino? —preguntó. Se impresionó un poco al sentir que sus pasos lo habían llevado junto a Temari fuera de la empresa. Había estado tan concentrado en lo que su hermana relataba que se dejó guiar por ella ciegamente.

—Probablemente si —contestó en un suspiro —. No le dije nada a Gaara sobre esto, pero planeo ir a la casa de los Hyuga para preguntarle directamente a Hinata sobre el asunto.

—¿Estás demente? Este no es el mejor momento, y mira que te lo dice alguien impulsivo — y tenía razón, hasta él sabía que esos momentos no eran los adecuados para hacerle frente a ese problema tan delicado.

—No puedo esperar más —retomo su camino, siendo seguida por un desesperado Kankuro —. Necesito saber si ese niño es hijo de nuestro hermano.

—Temari, por Dios. Estás actuando totalmente impulsiva, debes detenerte.

Y así lo hizo, detuvo sus pasos, quedando plantada en medio del estacionamiento. Sus puños temblaban ligeramente junto a su espalda, preocupando a Kankuro quien se mantenía tras de ella.

—¿No lo entiendes? —preguntó en un susurro tembloroso.

Kankuro temió decir que efectivamente no entendía lo que su hermana estaba a punto de hacer. Por dios, esa chica acababa de perder a su padre. ¿No tenía ya suficiente carga emocional como para que Temari llegara a su hogar, exigiendo respuestas dolorosas?

Temari era lo que no estaba entendiendo.

—¿Qué tengo que entender? No necesito entender más de lo que ya entiendo, y lo que entiendo es que esto que vas a hacer es una locura. No podemos perturbar más la vida de esa chica, tampoco la de la familia Hyuga.

—Lo sé, lo sé —la voz de Temari ya se escuchaba quebradiza —. Pero no hallo otra mejor forma para poder acercarme a ella. Yo… corte mis lazos definitivamente con ella cuando pasó lo de Gaara. Deje que los prejuicios me invadieran y…—negó con la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas mojadas —. Gaara la ama, ella es su felicidad. Necesito hablar con ella, convencerla de que lo perdone y si no es posible, entonces que al menos le ceda a Gaara la felicidad de ser padre.

Kankuro miró a su hermana con tristeza. Sabía lo mucho que le afectaba el tema de Gaara, era consciente de la culpa que cargaba.

 ** _Años antes..._**

 _Temari negó una y otra vez mientras que de sus ojos se desbordaban millones de lágrimas. Ninguna conmovió a su rígido padre, quien la veía sin inmutarse._

 _—¡No quiero casarme! ¡No quiero! — le gritó por sexta vez, provocando que su padre frunciera el ceño y la mirada con enojo._

 _—No te estoy preguntando si quieres casarte o no, Temari. Es una orden, lo harás por el bien de tus hermanos, por el bien de la empresa._

 _Temari lo miro con furia._

 _—¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Soy tu hija!_

 _—Y tú como buena hija, y hermana mayor, debes acatar mis órdenes — dijo con voz seria, sin ninguna pizca de conmoción. Le era indiferente el sufrimiento de su hija mayor._

 _Temari bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños. Sus rodillas comenzaron a empaparse con sus propias lágrimas. Ella no quería casarse con un extraño para la conveniencia de la empresa, ella no quería dejar a Shikamaru, ella no quería que su padre la obligara a hacer tal barbaridad. De verdad no quería, pero si con eso salvaba la empresa de sus hermanos y la libertad de estos entonces…_

 _—¿Recuerdas a Matsuri? — Gaara entró sin permiso al despacho y camino imperturbable hasta quedar frente al escritorio de su padre._

 _—Te he dicho que toques antes de…_

 _—Matsuri es hija de los dueños de una de más empresas más grandes de Japón. Está interesada en mí y puede que este sea nuestra solución._

 _Temari miró con perplejidad a su hermano mayor._

 _Quiso gritar un fuerte no, quiso alejarlo del cruel destino que él mismo se estaba imponiendo con tal de salvarla, quiso sacarlo de la mirada maliciosa de su padre, pero… su egoísmo fue más grande que su voluntad._

 ** _Actualidad._**

—Es mi hermano menor, ¡tenía que protegerlo! —gritó a todo pulmón, sin importar que estuviesen en medio del estacionamiento. Se abrazó a sí misma sin dejar de temblar con fuerza —. Se sacrifico para darme felicidad y yo no lo detuve —murmuró entrecortadamente —. Quiero volver a ver sus ojos brillar, q-quiero verlo sonreír de nuevo, quiero que prefiera estar en casa en lugar de la empresa, quiero…—dejo de hablar cuando sintió a su hermano abrazarla tiernamente. Dio rienda suelta a todo su llanto y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

—Yo también quiero todo eso Temari— la apretó más fuerte cuando la sintió hipar con fuerza —. Haría lo que fuera con tal de ver a Gaara como era antes de…— callo y después suspiró entrecortadamente —. Vamos, creo que es hora de ir a la mansión Hyuga.

Temari elevó su mirada lentamente hasta el rostro de su hermano, el cual le sonreía levemente y con resignación.

—Gracias.

* * *

 **Pasó** con delicadeza el cepillo sobre las hebras azabaches de la Hyuga. Siguió el mismo procedimiento repetidas veces hasta que dejo el cabello de Hinata completamente liso. Admiro su corto cabello y la miro de soslayo, observando sus tupidas pestañas y su rostro triste.

Ella también puso una mueca de tristeza y sin poder evitarlo, dejó que sus ojos se abnegaran de lágrimas. Ella siempre fue demasiado sensible ante los sentimientos de sus amigas, le era imposible verlas tristes y no sentir tristeza. Odiaba de sobremanera que la cálida mirada de Hinata se apagara o que los dientes perfectos de Sakura no se asomaran tras sus labios. Era duro, demasiado duro.

Respiro entrecortadamente y abrazo a Hinata por la espalda. Recargo su frente en el hombro de la Hyuga y pudo sentir como su respiración se descontrolaba para después dejar salir unos cuantos sollozos.

—Lo lamento mucho, Hinata — soltó sin saber que decir, pues su garganta ya estaba echa nudo.

Hinata solo asintió torpemente mientras sollozaba y tomaba la mano de Ino entre la suya.

—E-está bien —suspiro y trato de calmarse.

Ino se había ofrecido a pasar la tarde con ella. Le había prometido hacer las cosas que hacían cuando pasaban una tarde de chicas. Lamentablemente Sakura estaba trabajando, pero eso no impidió que Ino se mostrara emocionada ante la idea. Lo único que quería era ocupar la mente de su amiga en cualquier otra cosa.

Vieron películas de humor, leyeron revistas, le arreglo las uñas, peino su cabello e inclusive tomaron una ducha juntas.

Nada hizo que la mirada de Hinata volviera a tener ese singular brillo que la caracterizaba.

—Quiero alegrarte, quiero que estés bien pero no sirvo ni para eso —se auto rechazo ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hinata.

—No digas eso, Ino-chan. No es tu culpa que yo esté así, solo… es inevitable no estar triste ¿Sabes? Me siento demasiado culpable. Le mentí durante mucho tiempo sobre algo muy delicado, algo demasiado importante. Le prive de la felicidad y…— Hinata sollozo —. Aun así él me perdono — se lo dijo llorando y con mucho sentimiento de incredulidad —. Me perdono a pesar de todo y me miro con ojos de amor hasta el final de su aliento. Y yo no hice más que engañarlo —tapó sus ojos con ambas manos —. Yo no puedo perdonarme, no creo poder hacerlo nunca.

—¿No lo entiendes? —tomo los hombros de Hinata y la obligó a verla —. Daisuke y tú le regalaron los días almas felices de su vida. Los últimos, los más importantes. Lo hicieron sonreír, lo hicieron sentirse vivo de nuevo. Las cosas pasaron como tuvieron que pasar, y si, fue un error haberte ido, pero tu padre entendió siempre que fue por el bien de todos. De lo contrario, él nunca te hubiese llamado para que volvieras.

Hinata no supo que decir, las palabras de Ino sólo lograron conmoverla tanto para hacerla llorar nuevamente. Justo cuando iba a aventarse a sus brazos, su teléfono móvil vibró sobre su cama, llamando su atención. Lo tomo lentamente y lo desbloqueo para encontrarse un mensaje de cierto chico.

 ** _"Hinata, me enteré de tu perdida, realmente lamento mucho lo qué pasó. Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y cariño. Prometo ir a verte en unos días a ti y al pequeño Daisuke. "_**

—¿Quién es?

Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta de la rubia, alguien llegó a su puerta, tocándola suavemente.

—Hinata-onechan — la cabeza de Hanabi se asomó por la puerta —. Llegaron personas, mamá quiere que bajes.

Hinata suspiro. Realmente no se sentía de humor para absolutamente nada, pero era petición de su madre así que tenía que bajar. Viro su mirada hacia Ino, quien la miraba comprensivamente.

—Tu ve. Me quedare aquí viendo una película, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata le asintió agradecida. No quería que Ino se fuera.

Se vistió correctamente y salió de la habitación siendo acompañada por su hermana. Ninguna dijo nada durante el trayecto que fue pasar todo el pasillo para después bajar las escaleras.

Caminaron un corto trayecto hasta el living y al entrar Hinata pudo jurar que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Frente a ella estaban dos de los tres hermanos Sabaku no, más concretamente los hermanos de Gaara. Se hallaban sentados en el gran sofá mientras que su madre estaba sentada en uno individual.

Trató de actuar lo más normal posible, así que hizo una pequeña reverencia a los hermanos, quienes correspondieron el gesto con la misma acción de la Hyuga.

—Hola, Hinata-san— habló primero Temari —. Venimos a dales nuestras condolencias por la pérdida de Hiashi-sama. Es una gran pena.

Hinata asintió otra vez, con la cabeza gacha.

Kankuro dejó la galleta que había tomado de la bandeja de plata que estaba en la mesa de centro y dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata.

—En nombre de la empresa Sabaku no, queremos hacerles saber que la pérdida de Hiashi nos afecta demasiado. Tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal. Fue un gran socio y amigo para nosotros — Kankuro no solía mostrar su lado maduro a excepción de esos casos.

—Gracias— respondió sin saber que más decir.

Temari suspiro y carraspeó.

—Hinata-san, quisiera hablarle sobre algo personal. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no puede esperar más. ¿Podríamos salir a discutirlo a fuera?

Hinata trago saliva y miro a Temari con algo de miedo. Ella siempre logró intimidarla a pesar de que siempre se comportó muy amable y cortes. Era bien sabido que la hermana mayor de los Sabaku no tenía un gran temperamento, así que le puso muy nerviosa saber que quería "discutir algo personal" fuera de ahí.

Terminó por asentir.

—Vamos al patio trasero.

Temari asintió y se levantó del asiento para seguirla hacia el patio. Una vez que llegaron, se sentaron en unas elegantes sillas. Cada quien miró en direcciones diferentes, pensando en cosas diferentes. Se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio que duró minutos, hasta que finalmente Temari habló.

—Lamento mucho tú pérdida, Hinata — se permitió llamarla sin honoríficos, como en los viejos tiempos. Cerró los ojos y suspiro —. Se lo que se siente perder a alguien tan impórtate.

Hinata la miro con pena, sabiendo de ante mano sobre la persona de la que se había tomado la molestia de recordar en esos momentos. Se mantuvo callada y viro nuevamente su mirada hacia el pasto, sintiéndose incómoda y temerosa. No era tonta, sabia el por qué Temari había querido hablar a solas con ella. Sabía que muy probablemente Gaara le había contado sobre su regreso. Conocía lo suficiente a Temari para saber que era muy protectora con sus hermanos, así que entendía el por qué estaba ahí.

—Pero lamentablemente esto no puede esperar, por muy doloroso que sea estoy para ti, necesito saber algunas cosas muy importantes.

Su cuerpo se tensó, apretó sus manos y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar.

—Seré directa, no le daré vueltas al asunto así que dime, ¿Gaara es el padre de tu hijo?

Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó de sobremanera preocupante mente. Miro de soslayo a la rubia, captando de inmediato su mirada penetrante sobre ella.

"—¿Has pensado en… en que es hora de que Daisuke sepa que tiene un papá?"

Recordó las palabras de su primo. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez era momento de enfrentarse a la realidad y ser valiente por su hijo. Seguro terminaría odiándola, pero él merecía la verdad de todo. Merecía un padre, una familia paterna.

Si, él merecía eso y más.

Estuvo a punto de hablar para decir toda la verdad y de paso sacar unas cuantas lágrimas, sin embargo, Temari se adelantó, dejándola helada.

—Se que no te importará —sus hombros comenzaron a temblar ligeramente —, pero necesito que me digas toda la verdad. Por mi hermano y también por mi —limpio con algo de rudeza sus lágrimas y siguió con la mirada en el piso —. Yo… quiero conocer a mi sobrino. Me hace ilusión ver a una mini réplica de Gaara en mis brazos — sonrío quebradamente mientras las lágrimas aún bajaban por sus pómulos —. Te lo suplico — musito, dejando su gran orgullo aun lado —. Por favor…

—¿Mami?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron grandemente. Se mantuvo de espaldas y limpio con rapidez sus lágrimas para después darle la mejor cara que tenía a su hijo. Sonrío maternalmente y se levantó de la silla para ver a su pequeño, el cual miraba la espalda de la mujer rubia que aún se encontraba sentada.

—Daisuke-kun —su voz demostraba el nerviosismo que sentía —. ¿Qué haces aquí cariño? Se supone que te quedarías a dormir con tu tío Kiba — su amigo había ido a recogerlo de nuevo ese día, alegando que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo sola.

—Es que me dijo que me llevaría a un parque acuático así que le pedí venir por mi traje de baño — miro con curiosidad a la mujer que aún estaba sentada. Podía notar que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y hasta podía escuchar unos pequeños hipidos provenir de ella —¿Quién es ella, mami?

Hinata se tensó y no supo que responder.

—Ella…

—Soy una vieja amiga de tu madre — la adulta se levantó elegantemente, sin rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, aunque mantenía un poco de irritación en sus dos verdes ojos. Miro tiernamente a Daisuke y se permitió sonreírle temblorosamente —. Tú debes ser su pequeño hijo. No sabes lo mucho que ansiaba conocerte —camino hacia el ante la vista nerviosa de Hinata. Se arrodilló y tomó las pequeñas manitas del niño —. Me llamo Temari, puedes decirme tía si gustas.

Daisuke alzó una ceja y mandó una mirada inquisitiva a su madre, como preguntándole si estaba bien llamar a esa extraña así. Hinata conocía bien a su hijo, así que al verlo no puedo hacer nada más que asentir delicadamente mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro.

—Tía Temari —pronunció con extrañeza el niño.

Temari asintió contenta y se dedicó a examinarlo con la mirada. Tenía la misma mirada seria y acua de su pequeño hermano, además de tener muchas facciones de él. Su cabello en cambio era como el de Hinata, tal vez un poco más negro. Su piel era tan blanca como la de ambos padres y carecía de cejas al igual que Gaara. Sin duda era un niño extraordinariamente hermoso, todo un galán.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la ternura que comenzó a embargar su corazón.

—Yo…— comenzó a balbucear nerviosa sin saber la razón.

—Cariño, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a la tía Hanabi para hacer una maleta? Supongo que te quedarás a dormir con tu tío Kiba así que empaca lo necesario y no lo hagas esperar.

Daisuke asintió sin quitarle la mirada a Temari.

—De acuerdo, mamá — hizo una reverencia hacia la otra adulta—. Hasta luego, tía Temari — después de su despedida comenzó a caminar dentro de la mansión, perdiéndose entre el pasillo.

Hinata soltó todo el aire retenido y se dejó caer en la silla. Escondió su rostro entre las manos mientras que Temari aún veía con ensoñación la puerta por donde Daisuke había desaparecido.

—No puedes alejarlo de nosotros —las manos de Temari se hicieron puños —. Entiendo si no quieres volver con Gaara y ser una familia feliz a su lado, pero no puedes alejar a ese niño de nuestras vidas. Si me controle para no decirle que realmente soy su tía solo fue porque aún me queda un poco de cordura. Será mejor que tú le digas la verdad — comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión —. Hasta entonces — dicho esto, entró a la mansión, dejando en completa soledad a la Hyuga que aún se encontraba en la misma posición.

* * *

 **Gaara** no pudo continuar en el despacho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le resultó asfixiante estar ahí. Dejó los documentos donde mismo, ni siquiera se dio a la tarea de guardarlos. Dejó todo como estaba y salió de su despacho para seguidamente salir de la gran empresa. Contestó robóticamente a los saludos de sus empleados y después salió al estacionamiento. Tomo su coche y manejo lo más lejos posible de la empresa. Sin quererlo llegó al café donde siempre se citaba con Naruto cuando no tenía mucho trabajo, así que siguiendo la misma rutina le llamo y espero a que contestara.

 _"—Hola, viejo. ¿Qué pasa? "_

—¿Podrías venir al café? —cuestionó casi en tono de súplica. Necesitaba hablar con él y pedirle muchas explicaciones acerca de Hinata. Además, Naruto siempre lo tranquilizaba con su carácter a pesar que de tranquilo no tenía nada.

 _"—Ahhh, por supuesto. ¿Estás bien? Te escucho raro."_

—No es nada. Solo apresúrate.

Después de esa pequeña conversación la línea se cortó. Gaara tomo asiento en una de las mesas más escondidas del local y le pidió al mesero un café negro para esperar a Naruto. Después de unos minutos le llevaron su pedido y el agradeció con sequedad, logrando tensar el cuerpo del mesero quien lo veía con temor.

Era consciente de que su aura en esos momentos no era la más agradable, sino todo lo contrario. Después de quince minutos, pudo ver a un apresurado Naruto entrar por la puerta del café. Su corbata estaba mal hecha y su camisa estaba mal fajada.

—Perdón por la demora. La vieja Tsunade no me dejaba salir de la empresa dizque porque tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Jiraya me ayudó a salir a escondidas, fue toda una locura — decía apresuradamente mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Alzo su brazo hacia el mesero y lo llamo para que tomara su orden —. ¿Aún no ponen ramen en el menú? — preguntó indignado al ver la carta de la cafetería.

Gaara lo miró con aburrimiento mientras el mesero sonreía nervioso.

—No somos un restaurante que maneja ese tipo de comidas, señor.

—Si, ya lo habías dicho la vez pasada — soltó la carta con desánimo —. Tráeme una rebanada de pastel de queso y una malteada de chocolate. ¿Quieres algo, Gaara?

—Ya pedí un café, estoy bien —anuncio, apuntando con su mirada la taza vacía que estaba frente a él.

—Eres todo un anciano — murmuro, mirándolo como si se tratara de un bicho raro —. Que sean dos malteadas de chocolate.

—Si, señor.

Cuando el mesero se fue, Naruto estiro sus músculos aun estando sentado en aquella silla de metal. Sonrió zorrunamente hacia su amigo y después se puso recto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Hace semanas que no nos veíamos — comento para iniciar una conversación con su callado amigo. Observó con una ceja alzada el rostro amargado de Gaara y se preguntó internamente el por qué se encontraba tan... enfadado.

—Sí, ¿Qué ha pasado, Naruto? —hizo énfasis en su nombre y se inclinó sobre la mesa —. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Naruto se golpeó internamente. Había olvidado por completo el asunto de Hinata. Trago saliva, preguntándose si Gaara ya sabía que Hinata estaba de vuelta... y con un hijo que probablemente era de él.

—Yo... Gaara...

—¿Lo sabias? —pregunto de repente ante la transparencia del rubio —. ¿Sabías que Hinata estuvo todo este tiempo en Inglaterra? —él era consciente de que Hinata había estado en Inglaterra desde mucho antes, pero él había pensado que al terminar sus estudios ella había decidido irse, o eso era lo que había escuchado entre los rumores de la empresa Hyuga.

—¡Por dios, no! —negó repetidas veces —. Ni siquiera Ino o Sakura sabían dónde estaba. La familia de Hinata nunca nos quiso decir donde se encontraba realmente. Sabíamos que estaba en Inglaterra, estudiando, pero nunca supimos con exactitud donde se encontraba. No tuvimos ningún tipo de comunicación hasta que...

—¿Qué?

Naruto miro con nerviosismo hacia otro lado.

—La miramos hace poco en un restaurante. Llego ahí y nos explicó todo lo que...

—Se todo — dijo logrando callar al rubio —. También sé que tiene... un hijo.

—Me imagino que también sabes de quien es, ¿no? —lo miro con una inusual seriedad.

El pelirrojo solo asintió.

—Yo soy el padre de ese niño —dijo seguro.

Naruto asintió. Él conocía la versión de Gaara, sabía lo que había hecho esa noche que lo dejó en casa de Hinata y sabía todo lo que le había dicho a su amiga. Había querido darle un buen golpe, pero se contuvo, entendiendo su situación.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste?

—Cene esa misma noche en el restaurante con mis hermanos. Fingí que me dolía el estómago y fui repetidas veces al "baño". Escuche muchas cosas, entre ellas me enteré sobre la existencia de mi hijo — callo al ver al mesero venir hacia ellos con la charola de plata en una de sus manos. Dejó el pedido del rubio y después de una reverencia y un _"buen provecho"_ se marchó —. ¿Sabes cómo se llama? —cuestionó, ignorando el molesto sonido que Naruto hacía al sorber de la pajilla.

—Creo que se llama Daisuke. Aún no lo conozco, Hinata prometió presentárnoslo a todos un día de estos. Creo que iremos a comer a un restaurante familiar, yo que se — el rubio tomo un trozo de pastel y se lo llevo a la boca.

—Así que se reunirán… — el pelirrojo quedó pensativo unís largos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente —. Avísame cuando esa reunión suceda. Iré.

Naruto tosió atragantado por su propio pastel. Se golpeó el pecho con el puño un par de veces antes de levantar la mirada para ver a su amigo con espanto e incredulidad.

—¿Quieres ver el mundo arder? Neji estará ahí y no dudará en hacerte trizas por lo descarado que te verás al ir a una reunión a la que no fuiste invitado y yo, no pienso meterme —hizo un sonido de desaprobación y negó.

—Neji tiene autocontrol. Él se resistiría por el simple hecho de que su sobrino y todos estarán ahí. No creo que quiera armar una escena frente al hijo de… frente a mi hijo — las mejillas de Gaara obtuvieron un pequeño, muy pequeño sonrojó que desapareció casi al instante.

—Hay una frase que dice _"Arreglemos cuentas afuera"._ Gaara, estás loco si piensas que Neji no te dará un buen golpe, de nuevo — dijo haciendo énfasis en su última palabra.

Gaara suspiro con fuerza y bajo la mirada. Si ese era el riesgo que debía tomar entonces lo aceptaría. Quería ver de cerca a su hijo y a Hinata, así que no se detendría por el puño de Neji. Sabía que era inapropiado asistir a una reunión en donde no iba a ser invitado, pero quería estar ahí con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitaba ver de nuevo a Hinata, no podía quedarse así. Aún tenían tanto de que hablar, tanto que aclarar.

—Cuando queden en algo por favor, avísame —ignoro las quejas de el rubio al igual que su mirada impresionada. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y después sonrío levemente.

* * *

 **Hinata** apuntó unas rápidas letras en su libreta de cuero mientras al frente su hijo jugaba con unos autos de juguete. Bajo un poco su libreta para verlo de reojo y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura se implantara en su rostro. Eran pocas las veces que veía a su pequeño niño jugar con juguetes, siempre lo veía de allá para acá con sus libros e incluso con una libreta con la que dibujaba o escribía cualquier cosa. Le gustaba verlo disfrutar de su infancia.

Soltó un gran suspiro y se acomodó en el sofá del living.

—Hola corazón — Hikari entró al living y se detuvo a acariciar el cabello de su nieto. Volvió la mirada hacia su hija y le sonrío levemente para después sentarse a su lado con una canasta llena de estambre.

Hinata la miro con un poco de diversión.

—Mamá, aún estamos en Julio.

—Lo se querida, pero prefiero tejer un poco ahora para que no se me acumule todo lo que tengo que tejer para invierno — le dedico una sonrisa amable y después miro a Daisuke —. Me gustaría hacerle una bufanda, un suéter y unos guantes — dijo mientras observaba al pequeño —. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, amor?

El pequeño dejó de jugar con sus autos y miró con una sonrisa emocionada a su abuela.

—Azul —exclamó para después seguir jugando.

Hikari asintió mientras rebuscaba en la canasta.

—Listo — sacó la madeja color azul y se dio a la tarea de moderar a tejer.

Hinata siguió concentrada en su libreta, apuntando sin parar. Llamo la atención de su madre, quien miro con una ceja alzada a su hija.

—¿Qué escribes ahí?

Hinata se sobresaltó y rápidamente dirigió su mirada al semblante curioso de su madre. Le sonrío levemente, sabiendo que la noticia iba a agradarle demasiado.

—Mamá —tomó un suspiro y cerró la libreta —. He pensado mucho estos últimos días…— cinco, para ser exactos desde la muerte de su padre — y creó que la mejor opción es que me quede en Japón de forma definitiva.

Hikari tuvo que tomar al aire el estambre que estuvo apunto de caer al suelo. Miro con impacto a su hija, pero después sonrío radiantemente para levantarse del asiento y correr hasta ella para darle un fuerte y bien merecido abrazo.

—¡Es una noticia maravillosa, amor! — tomó el rostro de su hija y lo besó —. Me haces muy feliz, no lo dudes.

Hinata dejó que su madre la apapacharla.

Neji tenía razón, era hora de volver a casa y tomar las riendas de la empresa. Se haría cargo de que todo marchara bien y se haría cargo de darle un excelente futuro a su pequeño hijo. Él merecía un padre, merecía unos tíos, merecía todo eso y más.

Un poco más tarde Tenten había ido a visitarla a la mansión. Neji no había querido quedarse en la mansión así que rentó un pequeño apartamento que estaba cerca de la residencia. No entendió el por qué no quería quedarse ahí, pero tampoco quiso forzarlo a nada.

Recibió a Tenten con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, una con la que no pudo engañar a la de chonguitos. Ella había estado todos esos años con ella, ella fue su única amiga mientras estuvo en Inglaterra. Eran tan buenas amigas que la conocía perfectamente así que no hubo necesidad de engañarla pues sabía que no era posible.

La invito a sentarse en el living, en el cual ya no estaba ni su madre ni su hijo, así que tomaron un té en silencio.

Al sentirse incómoda entre el silencio, prefirió comenzar una plática liviana para que él aura no se sintiera tan tensa. Comprendía a Tenten, ella no sabía que decirle.

—¿Qué tal está el departamento?

Tenten se pasó el líquido caliente por la garganta y después dejó la taza en la mesita de centro.

—Bastante bien, acogedor y… extravagante — río un poco, sacándole una sonrisa a la oji luna —. Tal y como le gusta a Neji.

—Claro — río delicadamente al recordar el día en el que conoció el primer departamento que Neji rentó para ambos —. ¿Piensan quedarse ahí?

—Parece ser que si, a Neji le gusta y a mí también —sonrío más alegre y tomó una galleta del plato que estaba frente a ella —. Ya hemos pedido nuestras cosas y creo que las traen en dos días —comentó refiriéndose a las pertenencias que habían dejado atrás en Inglaterra.

—Entonces es enserio que quiere quedarse —susurro para sí misma.

—¡Claro! — pero Tenten pudo escucharla —. Tanto así que ya conseguí trabajo, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¡Eso es genial, Tenten-chan! —exclamó alegre por su amiga —. ¿En dónde conseguiste trabajo? — Hinata era consciente de que su amiga era maestra de preescolar.

—En un jardín de niños que está a unos quince minutos de aquí. Empiezo en una semana, estoy bastante emocionada por esto —sonrío con los mofletes coloreados —. Sabes que me encantan los niños.

—Si tanto te gustan los niños deberías de tener uno con Neji.

Las mejillas de Tenten se colorearon y Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¡Hanabi-chan! — en su voz se pudo escuchar el reclamo —. No seas imprudente.

—Solo bromeaba — movió de un lado a otro la mano, restándole importancia al asunto mientras se adentraba al living —. Olvide mis audífonos aquí, siento interrumpirlas — camino hasta el sofá que estaba desocupado y tomó sus audífonos blancos —. Escuche antes de entrar que Tenten-san trabajara en un jardín de niños, ¿no?

Tenten asintió rápidamente.

—¿Sabes hermana? Creo que es una buena idea que metas a Daisuke-chan a ese jardín de niños —comentó despreocupadamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida —. Tal vez Tenten-san pueda darle clases, te sentirás más segura así —su voz sonó cada vez más lejana pues ella ya había salido del living.

Hinata parpadeó aturdida antes de pensar un largo rato. Hanabi tenía razón, era una grandiosa oportunidad. Además, su pequeño ya estaba en edad para ir al jardín de niños y el que su amiga le impartiera clases era tranquilizador.

—Yo creo que es una buena idea —dijo Tenten mientras rascaba su barbilla —. Podría pedir que lo acepten, sé que apenas entraré a trabajar ahí pero no creo que nieguen la entrada de un niño que se acaba de mudar a un país totalmente diferente al suyo.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto. Sabes que amo a Daisuke y por supuesto que te amo a ti — le sonrío abiertamente mientras Hinata sonreía con agradecimiento.

Las cosas empezaban a tomar forma, solo faltaba que ella pudiera acomodarse bien entre esas cosas. Y como muestra de que ella realmente quería que las cosas funcionaran, iría a primera hora a la empresa para hacerse cargo de su responsabilidad como dueña de una parte de las acciones.

Sonrío decidida.

* * *

 **Temari** dio un largo suspiro mientras se acomodaba en la cama que compartía con su esposo. Se cubrió con las cobijas y se tumbó cómodamente para después darle la espalda al pelinegro que se encontraba leyendo algo en su tableta. Él pareció notar su humor, la conocía tan bien.

Aunque temía un poco por como pudiera contestarle su pareja, decidió preguntar, ya que si no era por qué le preguntaba sería por qué no le preguntaba.

Mujeres igual a problemático.

—¿Pasa algo? Te veo tensa desde que llegamos del trabajo — _"y además no parabas de golpearme por todo"_ quiso añadir, pero lo deshecho al sentir miedo por su cabeza. Si lo golpeaba de nuevo entonces ya serían diez veces que su cabeza sufría daño en un día.

Temari se volteó bruscamente para quedar acostada boca arriba.

—Visite a Hinata.

Los lentes de aumento de Shikamaru se deslizaron por el puente de su nariz, mientras que sus ojos delataban lo muy impactado que estaba al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué tú, que?

—Fui a pedirle que le dijera la verdad a su hijo, fui a pedirle que le dijera sobre su padre.

Shikamaru sabía sobre el tema, claro que sabía. Temari y él se tenían una confianza infinita así que le contó todo lo que Gaara había hecho y todo lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Él ya había sentido un mal presentimiento cuando estuvieron en él, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera.. eso.

—Estás loca, mujer. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que su padre acaba de morir?

—Claro que lo sabía. No sé qué me pasó, sentí que debía de ir en ese instante y tomar como pretexto la muerte de Hiashi-san para acercarme a ella —cerró los ojos y enterró su cabeza en la almohada que estaba bajo ella —. Creo que hice lo correcto. No me exalte, me mantuve serena y…

—¿Y qué? — bueno, al menos Temari había sabido como controlarse delante de una situación así.

—Y conocí a Daisuke.

—¿Daisuke? —parpadeo confundido. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre entre sus amigos.

—Es el hijo de Gaara.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? — sabía que habían muchas posibilidades de que ese niño efectivamente fuera de Gaara, pero de ahí a que Temari lo llamara "el hijo de Gaara" era impactante. Él había sospechado que Temari sería la primera en negar la paternidad del pelirrojo, así que verla llamar a ese niño de esa manera fue un poco desconcertante.

—Si lo hubieses visto sabrías de lo que hablo —sonrío inconscientemente —. Es la réplica de mi hermano, solo que con cabello índigo. Es tan hermoso, Shikamaru —sus mejillas se colorearon —. Hice que me llamara tía —una risita escapó de sus labios —. Jamás pensé que una persona volvería a hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago con tan simple acto.

—Oye — se quejó ofendido.

—A excepción de ti, por supuesto — se burló y después se acercó a Shikamaru para abrazarlo y recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de este —. Me encantaría que lo conozcas y más me encantaría que Gaara lo conozca.

Shikamaru observó con ternura los ojos brillosos de la rubia, sabiendo que realmente estaba conmovida por la situación.

—Lo conocerá. Solo dale un tiempo a Hinata para que asimile todo esto. La conozco, sé que no dejara que su hijo no conozca a su padre.

—Si, yo también creo lo mismo. Sé que no es así — de repente bajo su mirada —. Pero admito que se veía más madura, más imponente. El tiempo y las circunstancias cambian a las personas, ¿Crees que ella haya cambiado?

—Claro que cambió — frotó el delgado brazo de Temari —, pero estoy seguro que cambio para bien.

Temari suspiro extensamente antes de asentir.

—Espero que sí.

* * *

 **—Eres** un dolor de culo.

Kankuro sonrío más descaradamente y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su ceñudo hermano menor.

—Vamos, hace mucho que no salimos los dos juntos. Vamos a un bar que acaban de inaugurarse, quiero conocerlo —hizo un puchero.

Gaara rodó los ojos. A él no le gustaba el alcohol, no después de lo qué pasó aquella noche con Hinata. Realmente no le apetecía ir a beber con su hermano el alcohólico, solo quería ir a _"casa"_ darse una corta ducha y tirarse a la cama para caer muerto entre los brazos de Morfeo, nada más.

—Ve tu solo a conocerlo.

—Voy a parecer un idiota si voy solo.

—No hay necesidad de que vayas solo para parecerlo.

—Jodete — sacó su brazo de los hombros de Gaara y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo —. Eres un amargado, realmente lo eres.

—Como digas — salieron de elevador y caminaron juntos hasta la salida de la empresa.

Kankuro, frustrado y enojado, no encontró mejor manera que chantajear a su hermano. Sabía que lo que haría en ese momento tal vez era malo, de hecho, tal vez era muy malo, pero estaba seguro que de todos modos Temari se lo diría. El solo lo adelantaría un poco, nada más. Miro de forma socarrona a su hermano mientras este se le quedaba viendo de forma extraña. Ya habían llegado al auto de Gaara.

—¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que no iré.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó inocentemente mientras movía suavemente su torso y entrelazaba sus manos tras la espalda —. Si vas conmigo podría decirte un par de cositas que te interesarán mucho— rozo su dedo en el brazo de su hermano, tal y como si estuviera coqueteándole.

Gaara lo miro feo y apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—¿Qué información podrías tener que me importe?

—Sobre Hinata y tu h-i-j-o — sobo su mano mientras observaba con satisfacción él como su hermano ponía rostro de impacto. _**"Bingo".**_

No supo cómo, no supo por qué mierda, pero acabo accediendo al estúpido plan de su hermano, por muy cansado que se encontrara. Estaban ahí, sentados en la barra mientras ambos bebían una cerveza y Kankuro se dedicaba a alagar el nuevo lugar, el cual tenía a un número aceptable de personas.

—Deja de tontear y dime eso sobre Hinata y… mi hijo.

Kankuro le dio un largo trago a su botella y después suspiro.

—Temari fue a la casa de Hinata y la enfrentó —miró la cara de estupefacción de su hermano —. Oh sí, fuimos a su casa.

—¿Para qué mier…? — el sabio que Temari iría, sin embargo, ella nunca le menciono que iría a enfrentar a Hinata, sino a darle su pésame.

—Para arreglar tu vida, hermanito — le dio otro trago a su cerveza —. Quiere tu felicidad, quiere verte sonreír de nuevo. Carajo, no sé para que si tu sonrisa es horrible —se río de su propio chiste mientras que Gaara lo miraba con seriedad.

—¿Qué hablaron?

—¿Ellas? Pues no me dijo casi nada, solo me dijo que pudo conocer a tu hijo. Se llama Daisuke, ¿lindo, no?

 ** _"Daisuke…"_**

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía una opresión en su pecho.

Casi por inercia llevo la botella a sus labios, sintiendo necesidad de sentir el alcohol en su sistema.

—Hinata, ella…

—Dice que se ve devastada, pero que aun así intenta hacerle frente a todo con una sonrisa falsa.

Al escuchar eso, unas ganas inmensas de correr a su lado lo embargaron. Quiso ir hasta ella para abrazarla de la forma más fuerte posible, quiso ir y susurrarle que todo estaría bien a pesar de que ni él sabía si era cierto. Quería besarla y decirle que no la había olvidado, que quería estar a su lado de nuevo por qué la amaba más que antes. Que quería una familia con ella.

Después de sus pensamientos y las pláticas sin sentido de Kankuro, solo pudo recordar que había bebido más de lo apropiado. Bebió tanto que Kankuro terminó por llevarlo a su casa.

No podía dejar de pensar en Hinata, en su rostro, en sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus curvas, sus mejillas, su olor… todo ella lo volvía loco. En otras condiciones le avergonzaría pensar en eso, pero como estaba tan borracho solo pensó en poseerla. Necesitaba sentir su piel, oír sus suspiros y acariciarla de pies a cabeza. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, aun cuando estaba tambaleándose por la entrada de su _"hogar"._

Caminó como pudo por el pasillo y después de casi tumbar un horroroso jarrón que le habían regalado en su boda, su poco racionó le ordenó que debía parar y recargarse en la pared para hacer que su cabeza dejara de girar, o de lo contrario caería estrepitosamente y no quería eso.

Después de unos segundos escucho unos pasos acercarse a él.

Levanto su temblorosa mirada y al ver lo que tenía en frente quedó sin aliento.

Parpadeo repetidas veces, incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Hi-hinata?

La azabache sonrió dulcemente hacia él, extendiéndole la mano.

—Hola, cariño.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento accedió y le dio la mano, sintiendo rápidamente la calidez de su tibia y suave piel. El alcohol no dejaba que su raciono funcionara con normalidad, no dejo que dejara articular alguna palabra coherente. Solo se dejó llevar por sus deseos y al llegar a ella no dudo en abrazarla para aspirar su dulce aroma.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien bajo el, se sentía cálido y curvilíneo. La sangre comenzó a calentarse y cierta zona también comenzó a hacerlo. Quería, necesitaba y deseaba demasiado el hacerla suya. Necesitaba oírla gemir su nombre, quería terminar dentro de ella y explorar todo su cuerpo. No se pudo controlar, la necesitaba más que nunca.

La beso profundamente y comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sacándole suspiros de placer. A como pudo la llevo a su habitación, la recostó torpemente sobre la cama y termino por sacarle toda la ropa al igual que la hacía con la suya.

—Hinata, Hinata, Hinata... —gemía sin parar, todo sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que se escurrían por las mejillas de Matsuri.

* * *

 ** __** ** _Continuará_** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Hola lectores¡ ¿Como están? ¿Como se la pasaron en estas fechas? Espero que muuuy bien. Siento que este capítulo no es tan largo, no como hubiese querido que fuera, pero esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya aclarado alguna de sus dudas. Posiblemente en el proximo capitulo podamos ver a nuestro querido Gaara junto a la tierna Hinata :3 _

_**Agradecimientos a:** dagorfly, Princesa del Tikal, Rose101226, fran. sanchez, KattytoNebel, Tlo20, Dolunay. _


	10. Un buen abogado

_**•**_

 _ **• Género:**_ Drama/Romance _**•**_

 _ **• Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**_ _ **•**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Un buen abogado_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _"Esto es imposible... — la voz masculina se escuchó tras la línea telefónica. Esa voz masculina mantenía un tinte de desprecio y decepción, sentimientos que hicieron que el corazón de Matsuri se estrujara —. Entonces no sirves como mujer._**

 ** _—Padre... — susurro Matsuri con un inmenso dolor. Las lágrimas no tardaron de salir de sus ojos, escurriendo libremente sobre sus mejillas y su fino cuello. ¿Qué jamás podría ser un orgullo para su padre? ¿Realmente no valía nada para él? —. Esto no es mi culpa._**

 ** _—Pues por esta cosa que no es "tu culpa" perderemos mucho dinero, Matsuri. ¿O que ya se te olvido que tu esposo no te tolera? Necesitábamos a ese niño para atarlo eternamente a ti. ¡¿No te das cuenta?!_**

 ** _El cuerpo de Matsuri se encogió ante ese ensordecedor grito que su padre lanzo. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser estéril, ella no tenía la culpa de no ser amada por Gaara, ella no tenía la culpa de nada..._**

 ** _—No sé cómo demonios vas a hacer para engatusar a Gaara, pero lo harás. ¿Entendiste? — al no escuchar la respuesta de Matsuri, el hombre tras la llamada frunció el ceño y apretó el celular con algo de fuerza — ¡¿Entendiste?!_**

 ** _—Si... — se escuchó el susurro carente de emoción de Matsuri. "_**

Y por eso ahí estaba, entre los brazos de un hombre alcoholizado con quien había tenido sexo. El peor sexo del mundo. Jamás se había sentido tan humillada, triste, insegura y enojada. Se sentía la cosa más poco importante del mundo. No se sentía mujer...

Nadie se sentiría mujer después de ser llamada por otro nombre mientras el "amor de tu vida" te hace el amor.

Nadie podría continuar tan valientemente como ella continuó.

Pero había tenido que hacerlo, con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que hacerse pasar por la mujer que no paraba de rondar en la mente de su esposo. Tuvo que dejar que le llamara " _Hinata_ " mientras la besaba. Tuvo que soportar con mucho dolor que le susurrara al oído cuanto la había extrañado. Pero no a ella, sino, a Hinata.

Hinata había sido la protagonista de esa noche a pesar de su ausencia. Hinata había sido la causante del desenfrenado libido de Gaara. Hinata fue quien le arrancó gemidos a su esposo. Hinata fue y es la mujer que puso de cabeza el mundo de Gaara.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera Matsuri? ¿Qué había sido lo que había dejado tan enamorado a Gaara?

¿Por qué no la podía amar a ella?

Recordó con tristeza sus días en el instituto. Recordó con detalle las sonrisas contentas de Hinata cuando estaba al lado de Gaara y la mirada brillosa de este por su sola presencia. ¿Qué tenía Hinata que hacía brillar hasta la más oscura alma?

¿Por qué ella no podía tener el mismo brillo que Hinata tenía?

Se lo pregunto lo que resto de la noche y lloró por horas hasta que finalmente callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y su último pensamiento fue: _"Odio a Hinata."_

* * *

 _Hinata_ comenzó su día despertando a las seis en punto de la mañana. Se estiró perezosamente sobre su cama, casi lamentándose por haber tomado la decisión de asistir a la empresa justo ese vago día. De inmediato hizo de todo por despabilarse, desde sus estiramientos matutinos hasta pisar el frío suelo de la habitación completamente descalza. Eso siempre hacia que la pereza se fuera poco a poco de su sistema.

Tomo una ducha, enjabono bien su cuerpo y puso un champú de frutas en su cabello, todo sintiendo una opresión de ansiedad en su pecho. Hacia muchísimos años que no ponía un pie en la imponente empresa Hyuga, así que el nerviosismo la carcomía. Le daba un poco de angustia ver los rostros desencajados de los empleados de su padre, empleados que ella tuvo el placer de conocer. Lo que temía era sus reacciones, lo que pensaran de ella...

Rápidamente alzo la vista, encontrándose con el espejo que estaba situado encima del lavamanos de su baño.

No. Ya no debía de preocuparse por el _"qué dirán"_. Podía estar tranquila pues ya tenía las respuestas de las personas que realmente le importaban. Había obtenido el perdón de sus padres, el de sus amigos y el de su hermana... solo faltaba saber que era lo que pensaba su pequeño. Ninguna otra opinión importaba, ninguna que no fuera la de su hijo.

Cepillo sus dientes, seco y cepillo su lacio cabello para proceder a enfundarse su mejor traje de trabajo, el cual constaba de un femenino saco azul marino con una falda a juego con este, mientras bajo del saco llevaba una camisa blanca de botones, los cuales por cierto parecían querer salir volando en cualquier momento.

Se sonrojo levemente, pero deshizo ese acumulamiento de sangre al negar con la cabeza y al seguir vistiéndose con sus prendas.

Se puso unos tacones negros de aguja, se puso un poco de perfume, unos pendientes y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su bolso de charol negro, el leve chirrido de su puerta abriéndose la hizo girarse hacia dicho lugar para encontrarse con la tierna imagen de su hijo en pijama mientras cargaba un extraño peluche que Hanabi le había obsequiado.

 _"—Es un tanuki, mamá —"_ fue lo que dijo su pequeño al preguntarle sobre el extraño peluche, el cual parecía todo menos un tanuki. Aunque admitía que era bastante adorable.

—Buenos días, amor — saludo cariñosamente la mayor al ver a su hijo entrar y abrazarse a sus piernas. La preocupación la embargo al sentir que su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba —. Cariño, ¿te ocurre algo? —cuestiono alarmada.

Daisuke no respondió, solo se aferró con más fuerza a las piernas de su madre mientras ella lo miraba intranquilamente.

—Soñé algo muy feo, mami —finalmente hablo el niño. Su voz sonó temblorosa, llena de temor y miedo.

Hinata miro a su hijo con algo de alivio. Solo era eso, pero igualmente le inquietaba un poco que su hijo tuviera malos sueños. Separo a su pequeño de sus piernas y se hinco a su altura para tomar su redondo rostro entre sus finas y cálidas manos.

—¿Que soñaste, corazón?

El niño pareció dudar un poco entre si contarle o no a su madre, pero al final decidió hablar y contar su horripilante pesadilla.

—Que me quedaba solo — susurro cabizbajo mientras sus pequeños hombros temblaban —. Que todos me dejaban, incluso tu mamá — conto el pequeño ya con lágrimas en sus ojos aguamarina.

Hinata miro a su hijo con impresión para después cambiar su mirada a la tristeza.

Si, ese había sido un sueño de su hijo, pero fue inevitable el pensar en que, si un día ella hacía falta, si un día algo le pasaba a ella... su hijo necesitaba a un padre. Su hijo necesitaba a alguien más en ese mundo. No a un tío, no a una abuela, no a una tía... necesitaba a un padre.

Respiro entrecortadamente y trato de darle una sonrisa reconfortante a su hijo.

—Eso jamás pasara, nunca me separare de ti, Daisuke-kun. Siempre estaré en tu vida.

—¿Siempre? —pregunto con inseguridad aun, esperando escuchar esa palabra mágica que su madre había dicho que solo debían ser pronunciadas en momentos especiales.

Hinata asintió y acaricio los cabellos índigos de su pequeño.

—Lo juro.

Daisuke se permitió sonreír aun con sus ojitos brillosos, sabiendo que las promesas de su mami eran las mejores pues siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

Después de unos segundos, reparo en cómo iba vestida su madre y supo de inmediato que ella asistiría a trabajar, pues ella siempre se vestía así cuando iba a su trabajo.

—¿Trabajaras? — pero ella no trabajaba en ese país, ¿se iría a Inglaterra y volvería después del trabajo? No comprendía.

Hinata observo a su hijo con dulzura, entendiendo las dudas que rondaban por su cabeza. Él era una personita muy inteligente y no le extrañaba que se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Oíste que le dije a tu abuela que nos quedaríamos en Japón, ¿cierto?

El niño asintió rápidamente.

—Pues no nos quedaremos unas semanas, ni unos meses, sino que nos quedaremos mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Entonces... ¿viviéremos mucho tiempo con la abuela Hikari y la tía Hanabi? —pregunto emocionado el pequeño mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Hinata asintió con una gran sonrisa al ver lo gustoso que se había puesto su hijo ante la noticia.

—¡Si! —exclamo con emoción mientras brinconteaba sobre sus pies.

—Me alegra bastante que te agrade la idea, Daisuke-chan —puso su mano sobre la cabecita de su hijo, impidiendo que saltara más —. Aprovechare para darte otra noticia, una que seguro te hará muy feliz también.

—¿Mas sorpresas? —cuestiono asombrado y emocionado ante la idea de una nueva sorpresa.

—Si —Hinata asintió —. Se lo mucho que te apura entrar al jardín de niños, así que creo que ya es tiempo de que empieces a ir ¿no crees?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya soy mucho más grande! — clamo con emoción mientras alzaba su mano y hacía referencia a lo "mucho" que había crecido. Uno de sus sueños era por fin poder ir al jardín de niños y saber que ya estaba preparado para eso le hacía mucha ilusión.

—Claro que ya eres más grande, por lo que un niño tan grande como tu debe de empezar a asistir al jardín de niños —le sonrió enternecida al verlo tan feliz.

—¿Cuándo comienzo?

—En unos días —le dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente para seguidamente erguirse sobre sus piernas —. Vamos, debes de desayunar y lavar tus dientes.

—¡Si! —exclamo el pequeño antes de salir alegremente del cuarto de su madre.

Esas expresiones, esa alegría, esa voz cargada de emoción, era lo que le permitía seguir viviendo con una sonrisa sincera a pesar de todas las adversidades que osaban ponerse en su camino. Ninguna situación haría que se quebrantara de ahora en adelante. Se mantendría siempre firme por su hijo.

* * *

 **Se** removió con incomodidad sobre su cama, sintiendo un fastidioso calor y una sensación de viscosidad en su cuerpo. Era sudor, lo sabía, pero él nunca amanecía de esa forma y mucho menos sintiendo un dolor tan intenso de cabeza. No quería levantarse, hubiese querido quedarse en la cama hasta que esa horrible sensación desapareciera, pero tenía que ir a trabajar.

Antes de levantarse de su cama trato de rememorar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Recordó que Kankuro lo había llevado casi a rastras hacia un nuevo bar, recordó la impactante plática que tuvo con él y finalmente recordaba ser llevado por su hermano hasta su hogar.

Después de eso no recordaba nada.

 _"Espera..."_

Si, ya estaba recordando.

Recapitulo el momento donde entraba a su casa a tropezones y recordó el casi romper un jarrón que estaba en el recibidor de la casa. Hasta ahí todo parecía bien, pero de repente recordó algo más, algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con desmesura.

Se levantó como resorte de su cama, como si esta estuviese envuelta de fuego y miró con horror el bulto que se encontraba descansando a su lado.

—No.…— susurro horrorizado mientras veía a Matsuri con enojo.

Se había aprovechado de su embriaguez, había aprovechado que había estado alucinando con Hinata y se había pasado por ella.

La persona a la que beso esa noche, a la que toco y a la que le dijo sus más profundos y sinceros sentimientos... esa persona no fue Hinata, fue una impostora.

Sintió una incontrolable rabia y hasta se sintió un ser infiel y asqueroso, a pesar de que Hinata no era suya. Se sintió horrible e inevitablemente recordó el rostro de Hinata, su tierno rostro mojado de lágrimas y cargado de dolor, un dolor que el provoco.

Matsuri comenzó a moverse encima de la cama, hasta que finalmente se incorporó con pereza mientras dejaba que la sábana de seda se deslizara por su piel, dejando ver su desnudez sin vergüenza alguna a pesar de lo que se había osado a hacer.

Gaara sintió arcadas.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso?

—Gaara, cariño — pronunció con voz melosa e insinuante —. Dime, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó con voz _"dulce"_ , ocultando sin éxito un cinismo que solo Gaara podría ser capaz de notar.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y miro a Matsuri con las pupilas temblorosas.

—¿Cómo te atreviste? — pregunto en un hilo de voz. Ella sabía que no la soportaba, ella sabía que no la quería, que no la amaba, que todo era por pura conveniencia, que él amaba a Hinata. Entonces, ¿Por qué no paraba? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que él no la quería a ella?

—Bueno, tú fuiste el quien se atrevió — le sonrió con coquetería mientras dejaba a la vista una de sus estilizadas y suaves piernas —. Tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí anoche, tú me hiciste tuya mientras gritabas...—se quedó unos segundos helada, pero fue algo que pasó desapercibido para Gaara, quien estaba sumamente furioso — mi nombre — terminó por decir.

Gaara por supuesto no creyó su cuento. Bajo la mirada y contuvo todos sus deseos de gritarle una y mil groserías en la cara. Evito a toda cosa gritarle lo mucho que le desagradaba su sola presencia. Lo evito, pero lo que no evito fue expresarle todo el enojo que sentía con su mirada y el tono de su voz.

—Fuera...— primero lo dijo en un hilo de voz, pero eso no disminuyo el frío tono que uso —. ¡FUERA! — gritó con más fuerza y furia, raspando un poco su garganta debido a la fuerza de su grito.

Matsuri se asustó ante su voz y se sobresaltó. Salió inmediatamente de la cama, tomo sus prendas, se envolvió en la sabana y salió con porte digno de la habitación, dejando a un enfurecido Gaara en ella.

Tenía que ponerle fin a esa mierda de matrimonio, necesitaba deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible y recuperar a como diera lugar a su familia.

A Hinata y a Daisuke.

* * *

Hinata observó con desconcierto a su hermana mantener, la cual vestía un traje similar al de ella solo que el suyo era color marrón. La miró con una ceja alzada y un poco de gracia en su mirada mientras la veía comerse un cereal sobre la barra de la cocina.

—¿Te vestiste de papá hoy?

Hanabi se atraganto con las hojuelas de maíz.

—Hinata... — pronuncio una vez que tocio y recupero el aire que le había robado la asfixia.

—¿Qué haces vestida así? —pregunto caminando despreocupadamente hacia la nevera para tomar el zumo de naranja, mantequilla y unos panes tostados de la alacena —. ¿Es con lo que vas vestida a la escuela?

Hanabi perdió el aire por segunda vez y llevo su mirada nerviosa hasta el cuenco de su cereal.

—No es mi vestimenta para la escuela... —murmuró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Entonces qué es? — prosiguió con la serie de preguntas mientras tomaba un vaso y vertía el líquido naranja en él.

—Yo... — tomó la cuchara de su cuenco y comenzó a girarla — ¿te había dicho que actualmente trabajo y que me dieron unas vacaciones debido a tu regreso y a la... muerte de papá?

Hinata giro lentamente hacia ella para mirarla con confusión. ¿Trabajo? ¿No se suponía que ella debía seguir con sus estudios?

—Papá quiso que tomara una pequeña practica antes de comenzar a trabajar en la empresa una vez que me titule — explicó al de reojo la mirada confusa de su hermana mayor —. Tomo mis clases en diferentes horarios y días.

Hinata lo entendió todo con más claridad. A su padre le gustaban que las cosas salieran perfectas y justo a tiempo, así que fue entendible para ella el que hubiese puesto a Hanabi a trabajar antes de que se recibiera de la universidad.

—Entiendo — termino por decir y tomo el cuchillo de untar de uno de los cajones de los cubiertos —. ¿En qué empresa trabajas? Supongo que papá te puso a trabajar en otra para que salieras de tu zona de confort.

Hanabi se puso visiblemente más nerviosa que antes al mover sus pupilas de un lado hacia otro.

—¿Te dije también que... bueno pues yo... que yo...? —rasco su nuca con nerviosismo, despeinando sus largos cabellos —. ¿Te dije que trabajo en la empresa... Sabaku no?

Hinata dejo de untar la mantequilla en su pan y quedo estática al escuchar aquella declaración que había hecho su pequeña hermana. Lentamente y en un movimiento robótico, dio vuelta sobre sus pies y miro a su hermana como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra.

—No es cierto —dijo con incredulidad —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —pregunto con tono de reproche, haciendo que Hanabi volteara hacia otra parte.

—No encontraba un buen momento para decirlo. Tu alegre llegada, tu pelea con mamá, tu encuentro con tus amigos, la repentina aparición de Gaara y después... la muerte de papá —susurro lo último con la cabeza gacha. Tomo un gran suspiro y levanto la cabeza nuevamente —. Por eso no quise decir nada, preferí evitarte un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Hinata se quedó ida, pensando en por que su padre había hecho tal barbaridad. ¿Él había sabido que Gaara... era el padre de Daisuke? No le extrañaría en lo absoluto, pues el demostró que era una persona difícil de engañar, pero lo que no cuadraba ahí era el porque había hecho que Hanabi, quien odiaba con demasía a Gaara, trabajara para el precisamente.

—Deberías de salirte de esa empresa. Si quieres tutorías me encargare de acomodarte en otra empresa...

Hanabi negó tenuemente.

—Mi padre dijo que me quedaría ahí seis meses. Fue una de sus últimas decisiones así que la respetare — acomodo su cabello castaño y recogió los trastos que utilizo para su desayuno —. Si me puso en esa empresa, fue por algo ¿no crees, nee-san?

Hinata la miro con impacto unos segundos antes de bajar su mirada. Comprendió las palabras de su pequeña hermana sin necesidad de pensar demasiado. Si su padre había creado otro vínculo con Hanabi al estar trabajando para esa empresa, solo significaba una cosa.

 _"Lo tenías todo muy bien planeado, ¿cierto, padre? "_ inevitablemente un nudo se formó en su garganta y tanto fue su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana hasta que escuchó los pasos lejanos de esta.

Desayuno como un autómata, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la mansión.

Manejo alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que finalmente llego a la gran empresa que la esperaba con altivez.

Salió de su auto y contemplo por unos segundos el gran edificio, ese que su padre había levantado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Ese que ahora dependía de su hermana, Neji y ella. Por nada del mundo lo dejaría caer, por nada del mundo se mostraría débil y haría que esa empresa siguiera creciendo y creciendo hasta ser inolvidable para las futuras generaciones.

Sonrió tenuemente.

Ya hasta sonaba a su padre.

Caminó elegantemente sobre el asfalto hasta que sus piernas tuvieron que estirarse ante las monumentales y elegantes escaleras de la entrada. Abrió las distinguidas puertas de vidrio y pudo olfatear un olor agradable y limpio.

El resonar de sus tacones de aguja hizo eco ante cada paso que dio hasta llegar a la recepción, donde estaba una chica de cabello marrón pulcramente recogido en una coleta alta se hallaba atendiendo unas llamadas.

La chica le saludo con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña con la mano, la cual indico que esperara un poco.

Además de ellas el amplio lugar estaba solo, o eso fue lo que alcanzo a ver. Las paredes eran blancas y los pisos eran tan relucientes que podía ver su propio reflejo. Había pequeños, pero elegantes, sofás en diferentes lugares y posiciones.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la amigable voz de la chica.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Hinata parpadeo y se puso recta. Miro de soslayo la placa que la chica tenía en su pecho y pudo ver que se llamaba Sari.

—Buenos días, Sari-san —hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza —. Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, hija del difunto dueño de esta empresa.

Sari pareció muy impresionada antes de que su rostro mostrara tristeza.

—Es un placer, Hyuga-sama — hizo una marcada reverencia —. Lamento lo de su padre.

Hinata bajo la mirada unos momentos.

—Gracias —susurro.

—Permítame llevarla a su nuevo despacho. Neji-sama me aviso sobre su llegada — dijo mientras salía del escritorio de la recepción —. Acompáñeme.

Hinata asintió y camino con la chica hasta el elevador. Lo esperaron unos segundos hasta que las puertas plateadas se abrieron y pudieron introducirse en él. Dejaron que la música tranquila en el cubículo fuese lo único que se escuchara en el lugar, y después de unos segundos finalmente llegaron a la última planta del lugar.

Salieron del elevador y Hinata pudo sentir las miradas de asombro y confusión sobre ella, pero aun así se mantuvo firme y con la mirada rígida.

 _"No dejaré que nada me doblegue, así como nada doblegó a mi padre."_

Algunos empleados que llegaron a conocerla y que por supuesto tenían tiempo trabajando en la empresa, inclinaron su cabeza hacia ella y la saludaron respetuosamente mientras los más nuevos veían todo el espectáculo sin entender quién era esa mujer.

Al llegar a la puerta del que precia ser su despacho, Sari le dio la espalda al despacho y miró seriamente a los trabajadores quienes habían seguido a las dos mujeres con la mirada.

—Hyuga Hinata-sama, hija mayor y dueña de una tercera parte de la empresa es ahora nuestra jefa junto a Neji-sama y Hanabi-sama —explicó con voz alta mientras que los empleados acuchilleaban entre ellos. Después de unos segundos, el área quedo en silencio mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia hacia ella, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

Devolvió el gesto y se ergio para ser llevaba a los adentros de su nuevo despacho.

Era el antiguo despacho de su padre, lo supo perfectamente al recordar las veces que ella había pasado tiempo con el ahí. Rememoro esos alegres días en los que ella se sentaba en el sillón color azul mientras veía con entretenimiento a su padre, quien no paraba de hacer papeleo y de teclear su computadora.

Sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

 **Hanabi** arreglo por quinta vez sus cabellos mientras que se veía en el espejo compacto que siempre llevaba en su bolso. Ella no era conocida por ser la más femenina, pero en ocasiones como esas le gustaba verse bien y linda. Raro de ella, pero era normal ya que todos pasaban alguna vez por esa etapa.

Hinata miró con diversión a su hermana.

—Así que Konohamaru-kun, ¿eh? —Konohamaru era un agradable chico que estudiaba con Hanabi, el cual era sobrino político de su más querida ex maestra Kurenai Yui. Le alegraba que Hanabi se enamorara de un tipo como Konohamaru, pues se notaba a leguas que él era de esa clase de chicos que no jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás.

Hanabi solo atino a sonrojarse y a fruncir el ceño mientras desviaba su mirada platinada de la sonrisa divertida de su hermana mayor.

Ambas se encontraban en un gran parque que era utilizado para días de campo y días familiares. Esperaban pacientemente al grupo de chicos que habían querido asistir para pasar un buen día entre amigos y de paso conocer al pequeño Daisuke.

Daisuke por su parte estaba jugando de un lado a otro con Demonio, el perro-caballo que su tía le había presentado. Demonio era tres veces más grande que el pequeño Daisuke, así que prácticamente quien estaba paseando a alguien era el, pues por su inmensa fuerza él era quien arrastraba de un lado a otro a Daisuke, quien solo reía divertido ante la fuerza de Demonio.

—Mira — apuntó Hanabi, en un intento de desviar el tema que su hermana había comenzado —, es Sakura-chan e Ino-chan —apuntó hacia el frente, y efectivamente se trataba de ellas. Sakura sonreía dulcemente caminando en su dirección mientras en una de sus manos llevaba una manta cuadrada y a su lado estaba Ino, quien sonreía abiertamente, alzando su brazo al aire y moviéndolo frenéticamente mientras que el otro se encargaba de sostener una canasta con su otra mano.

—¡Hola, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan! —saludo alegremente Ino mientras dejaba la canasta sobre el verde pasto.

Sakura saludo de igual manera para seguidamente extender la manta sobre el pasto.

—Lamentamos la demora, Ino-cerda no decidía que tenis ponerse.

—Era muy importante — le murmuro mientras la veía con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Dónde está Daisuke-kun?

—Jugando con Demonio —apuntó Hanabi hacia los nombrados.

Demonio corría velozmente hacia las mujeres mientras arrastraba a un divertido Daisuke. Demonio paro ágilmente antes de llegar hasta las chicas, las cuales suspiraron de alivio al no verse lastimadas por el gran can.

—¡Tía Sakura, tía Ino! — exclamó el pequeño antes de correr hacia los brazos de sus denominadas tías.

—¡Enano! — exclamó alegremente la peli rosada al estrechar al pequeño en sus brazos —. ¡Vaya! Pero qué niño tan fuerte eres, casi me sacas el estómago por la boca con ese fuerte abrazo — le sonrió tiernamente y le acaricio sus cabellos azabaches.

—Hubiese sido bueno de ver que te hubiese sacado el estómago por otra parte, ¿no creen? — pregunto burlescamente la rubia, quitando a Sakura del frente del niño para situarse en su lugar mientras al fondo las hermanas reían divertidas ante la ocurrencia de Ino —. ¿Cómo estas, campeón?

—¡Bien, tía Ino! —exclamo felizmente el niño, sin darse cuenta de la mirada amenazadora que Sakura le daba a la rubia.

—¡Que genial! Espero que te guste el futbol porque... — hizo una pausa y rebusco en el canasto que llevaba consigo — ¡Taran!

—¡Genial! — Daisuke sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomo la pelota de futbol que Ino le extendía —. ¡Gracias, tía Ino!

—No hay de que — le sonrió dulcemente y dejo que el niño corriera hacia el gran perro mientras le gritaba: "¡Juguemos, demonio!"

—Esa es una jugada muy sucia de tu parte, Ino-cerda.

—¿De qué hablas, frentona?

—Quieres ganar a Daisuke-kun con obsequios — Sakura se cruzó de brazos —. Eres una tonta si piensas que vas a ganártelo de esa manera. Él es un niño muy inteligente y, además, es obvio quien es su tía favorita aquí.

—¡Claro que es obvio! — sonrió con socarronería y se apuntó a si misma con el pulgar — ¡Yo soy su tía favorita!

—Se te fundió el cerebro aún más, cerda. ¡Yo soy su tía favorita!

—¿Tu? ¡No me hagas reír! Tú no eres la favorita ni de tu madre, y eso que eres hija única. Obviamente me quiere más a mí que a ti.

—¡Ni en tus sueños! Daisuke me quiere más a mí que a ti.

Las chicas continuaron con su discusión sobre quien era la favorita de Daisuke mientras que Hinata y Hanabi las observaban con una gota de sudor bajando por sus nucas.

—Vaya, parece que se les olvido que yo soy la tía biológica — susurro Hanabi mientras las observaba con pena.

—Si, tal vez lo recuerden después — Hinata rio delicadamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y poco a poco fueron llegando las personas que faltaban en el picnic. Kiba y Shino llegaron juntos como de costumbre y consigo llevaban una hielera aparentemente pesada. Después llego Sai junto con un lienzo y sus instrumentos de trabajo, explicando que le venía muy bien pintar al aire libre y que quería aprovechar el momento. Mas tarde llego Naruto junto a Karin y Konohamaru, quienes al aparecer se dedicaron a pelear entre ellos.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla y Hinata no podía sentirse más relajada.

Asaron la carne en el asador que Naruto había llevado y tomaron unas cuantas cervezas mientras hablaban de cosas banales pero entretenidas que varias veces causaron carcajadas y buenos recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre el trabajo, sobre sus vidas amorosas y sobre las nuevas experiencias que habían vivido después de tantos años. Si bien el grupo de amigos vivía en la misma ciudad, eso no quería decir que se veían muy seguido. Podría decirse que esa era la primera reunión que habían tenido después de tres años.

—¡Se los juro! Fue estupendo y Sasuke no dejaba de vomitar — rememoro Naruto mientras soltaba carcajadas. Estaba relatando sobre uno de sus viajes de negocios con su mejor amigo Sasuke, el cual tuvieron que hacer en barco. Naruto conto sobre lo mareado que había estado Sasuke en todo el transcurso del viaje y sobre lo divertido que había sido verlo tan vulnerable.

—Qué asco —mascullo Ino antes de tomar un gran trago de su cerveza.

—¡Lo sé! — rio con más fuerza el rubio.

—¡Basta de cotilleo, rubio oxigenado! — Kiba se levantó del pasto y estiro sus músculos —. Vamos a hacer cosas de machos, ¿a que sí, Daisuke?

El pequeño niño dejo de prestarle atención a Akamaru y Demonio—Los cuales se habían hecho grandes amigos—y volteo hacia su tío Kiba para después reír al verlo hacer poses extrañas.

—¡Vamos a jugar futbol! — exclamo Kiba, tomando la pelota —. Vamos Shino, aliviana ese trasero tuyo. Ey, paliducho, deja de colorear y vamos a jugar.

—En un segundo — respondió Sai mientras le daba los últimos pincelazos a su obra.

—¡Konohamaru, deja de noviar y trae acá tu escuálido cuerpo!

Konohamaru salió de su transe por estar con Hanabi y llevo su mirada apenada hacia Kiba.

—Ya voy, ya voy —se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas.

—¡Mami, deséame suerte! —pidió el niño parándose frente a Hinata.

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

—Mucha suerte, Daisuke-kun. ¡Tú puedes!

Daisuke sonrió más confiado y corrió hacia sus denominados tíos.

—Ese Kiba, tan grosero como siempre — Karin acomodo sus gafas.

—Ya sabes cómo es —Sakura le restó importancia alzándose de hombros —. Siempre ha sido así, no es de admirarse después de conocerlo por tantos años.

—Además, tu novio no es el más educado del mundo — acuso pícaramente la rubia —. Ese Suigetsu es un bocazas.

—Si, lo sé —ladeo su rostro levemente sonrojado.

Hinata se encontraba ajena a toda la plática pues mantenía su atención en el móvil.

—Oye, nada de aparatos electrónicos en el picnic —Ino tomo el celular de Hinata y lo escondió en su bolso mientras Hinata hacia una mueca de fastidio.

—Entonces, ¿Puedes decirme que hace un vibrador en tu bolso, Ino cerda? —Sakura la miro con burla mientras Ino enrojecía.

—¡¿Qué cosas dices, frente de marquesina?!

—Hablando de vibradores, ¿eh? Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Las cinco chicas voltearon hacia arriba para captar la figura de Neji, quien era acompañado por una chica castaña que les regalaba una amable sonrisa y una mirada apenada por el comentario tan grosero de su novio.

—¡Neji, cabeza de trapeador! — Ino se levantó del suelo y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro —. Te tardaste demasiado, hombre... ¡Hola, Tenten! ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, Ino —la castaña hizo una pequeña reverencia —. Bastante bien, gracias. Buenas tardes —saludo a las demás féminas, siendo correspondida inmediatamente.

—Lamento la tardanza, fui al aeropuerto por... — fue bruscamente interrumpido por una voz masculina y unos pasos sobre el pasto del lugar.

—¿Hinata?

Hinata se levantó rápidamente y sonrió.

—Toneri-kun.

El nombrado sonrió mientras llegaba al lugar, sacándole expresiones de asombro a las chicas.

—Wow —susurro Ino a Sakura mientras esta solo asentía en total acuerdo.

—¡Que bueno es verte! —la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. ¿Dónde está Daisuke? Muero de ganas por verlo, de verdad —alzo la mirada y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había más personas en el lugar —. Oh, lamento mi despiste — se inclinó respetuosamente —. Toneri Otsutsuki, un placer —sonrió amablemente.

Al ver que sus amigas y hermana habían quedado sin habla, Hinata se apresuró a presentarlas.

—Ella es mi hermana, Hanabi — Hinata la empujo hacia el frente, haciendo que Hanabi saludara con un torpe asentimiento de cabeza —. Ella es Ino — empujo a Ino y esta saludo coquetamente —. Sakura — Sakura saludo torpemente con la mano —. Y ella es Karin — Karin solo dejo que la empujara hacia el frente pues no pudo hacer nada más.

—Un placer — Toneri reverencio nuevamente, sacándole suspiros tontos a las muchachas, incluso Tenten se había sonrojado tenuemente, pero al ver a Neji de perfil carraspeo y volteo hacia otra parte —. Lamento tanto el haber llegado hasta hoy, tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer en la empresa y...

—No te disculpes — Hinata le sonrió dulcemente y tomo su mano —. Está bien.

* * *

 **—¡Tiempo,** tiempo, tiempo!

—¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido te cansaste, Naruto? —pregunto con burla Konohamaru, a lo que Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Claro que no! Sabes muy bien que soy de acero, solo que me están llamando al móvil —dijo mientras paraba de correr y sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Camino un poco hacia el frente, lejos de sus amigos para poder escuchar con más claridad —¿Hola?

 _"—Naruto."_

—¡Gaa...! —tapo su boca y volteo de un lado a otro antes de suspirar aliviado —. Gaara, ¿qué pasa, hombre?

 _"—Estoy donde me dijiste que estarían."_

—¡Oh! Que bien, porque estamos jugando un par... ¡¿Qué?!

 _"—Lo que escuchaste."_

—Dios, realmente pensé que no lo harías — jalo sus cabellos dorados con algo de fuerza —. Pensé que no sería un problema decirte dónde estaríamos. Esto es horrible, Hinata me matara. ¡No, peor aún! ¡Neji me matara!

 _"—Si mantienes tu pico cerrado y no dices que tú fuiste quien me dio la dirección entonces nada pasara."_

—Demonios —susurro con desespero el Uzumaki —. ¿Dónde estás?

 _"—Justo estoy mirándote."_

Naruto se alarmó ante eso. Eso significaba que estaba cerca de ellos y que muy posiblemente seria descubierto si no se cuidaba adecuadamente. Su mirada se deslizo desesperadamente de un lado a otro hasta que pudo visualizar una matar roja a lo lejos, más concretamente escondida tras unos grandes árboles.

—Joder, que mal rollo das. Si no supiera que eres tú, juraría que eres un violador o un asesino a sueldo. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? Me extraña que aun nadie te haya notado, tu cabello es demasiado llamativo.

 _"—Media hora."_

—¡¿Media que?!

 _"—¿Podrías bajar tu volumen, estúpido? Te escucho hasta acá."_

—Carajo, Gaara, ¿Qué has hecho ahí por media hora?

 _"—He estado mirando a Daisuke."_

—Puto enfermo —se sobo el puente de la nariz.

 _"—¿Quién es ese tipo? El peliblanco."_

—Ah, Toneri— Naruto llevo su mirada hacia el chico que jugaba animadamente con ellos. Era un buen sujeto, bastante amigable y socia —. Aún no sé qué tipo de relación tenga con Hinata. Parece su... pretendiente, creo.

 _"—…...—"_

—Vamos, hombre. No te desanimes — Naruto rasco su nuca con algo de fuerza —. Hinata ni siquiera parece notarlo como algo más que un amigo, y eso que el tipo está de buen ver, no mentiré.

 _"—Solo falta que me digas que eres gay."_

—Jodete — le susurró con los ojos achinados —. Bien, ¿Qué harás ahora? Recuerda que Kiba y Neji están aquí, una muy mala combinación ¿eh? ¡Y yo no te ayudaré, dattebayo!

 _"—No necesito que arruines tu manicura por mí. Escucha, este es el plan.."_

Después de unos minutos, Naruto se hallaba corriendo desesperadamente hasta Hinata. La tomó del brazo y la alejó de las chicas, las cuales le lanzaron insultos por ser tan grosero y brusco.

—Naruto-kun — soltó impresionada la Hyuga —¿Pasa algo? — cuestionó cuando estuvieron solos.

Naruto le sonrío con nerviosismo mientras asentía apenado.

—Yo… tengo un serio problema y solo tú puedes ayudarme ¿sabes? Eres a la única que le tengo confianza y eres la única que no se burlará de mí cuando te pida el favor.

—Vamos, dime en qué puedo ayudarte — pidió con una sonrisa tranquila, tratando de hacerle entender al rubio que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

Naruto vaciló un poco antes de soltar fuertemente el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—Tengo diarrea — sonrío descaradamente —. No hay papel en el baño público y me estoy cagando, además de que mi medicamento está en el auto. Podrías… ¿podrías tomar el rollo de papel higiénico qué hay en la guantera? Si voy hasta haya me cagare en el camino.

Hinata miró a su amigo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca. No esperaba que fuese eso, de todo lo que llegó a pensar, la diarrea no había estado en sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo, Naruto-kun, yo me encargo —le sonrió amablemente mientras que él le sonreía abiertamente mientras asentía. Camino hasta donde se encontraban estacionados los autos y no tardó en ver el auto color azul de Naruto. ¿Cómo supo que era su auto? Fácil, había una pegatina de un cuenco de ramen en el vidrio trasero. Sonrió divertida y saco las llaves del auto de Naruto, pero justo cuando se disponía a abrirlo, alguien tomo su brazo, provocando que las llaves cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

No necesito voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

Quedo quieta, mirando fijamente el suelo y aspirando con parsimonia el aroma tan característico de él. ¿Aún no cambiaba su loción? Pues que bien, pues ella amaba esa loción con todo su ser. Pero más que esa loción, amaba como olía cuando estaba sobre su piel. Pudo sentir la suavidad de sus manos e inclusive pudo sentirlo traspirar por ellas.

Gaara estaba tan nervioso como lo estaba ella.

Frunció su boca, tratando por todos los medios detener esas lagrimas que amenazaban férreamente con salir de sus ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar.

 _ **El primer día que la miro fue alucinante a pesar de que no había pasado nada aparentemente extraordinario. Si el llegase a contar esa anécdota como la estaba imaginando, seguramente le hubiesen llamado exagerado y un novelero, pero para él, su sola presencia fue embriagante. No hubo necesidad de palabras, no hubo necesidad de contacto visual, no hubo necesidad de verla un poco más cerca. No hubo necesidad de nada de eso, pues al verla alejada entre la multitud algo en su retorcido interior se movió un poco.**_

 _ **Se confundió tanto por ese nuevo sentimiento, le dio un miedo increíble pensar que él era capaz de sentir lo que los demás sentían... pero se recordó que no podía ser tan estúpido, él era igual de humano que todos los que estaban ahí.**_

 _ **Hinata fue la primera mujer que hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado y la que provoco un inusual calentamiento en sus mejillas. Ella fue quien removió el interior de Sabaku no Gaara.**_

 _ **Su piel parecía más bien hecha de porcelana, sus labios eran del color de unas fresas, su cuerpo era tan curvilíneo que pensó que las modelos actuales eran realmente unas estacas, su cabello era tan negro como el manto de la noche y sus ojos eran tan singularmente hermosos.**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuga era literalmente un ángel y él sabía que no solo era por su perfecto físico. No, joder, era algo más. Hinata era algo más que un par de piernas y una cara bonita. Hinata era algo más que una noche de pasión y unos minutos de palabras. Hinata era algo más que un rato de placer. Hinata era un momento perpetuo que él quería vivir.**_

 _ **Hinata era una melodía clásica mientras al fondo una voz hermosa recitaba una poesía. Hinata era ese cielo en una ciudad descontaminada, ese donde las estrellas brillaban en todo su maldito esplendor, haciendo a los demás sentir envidia por ser tan luminosas. Hinata era una aurora, Hinata era una canción de amor, Hinata era un buen libro, Hinata era la inocencia de un niño.**_

 _ **Esa era Hinata Hyuga, esa era el amor de su vida.**_

 _ **Pero... él era Gaara.**_

 _ **Gaara literalmente tenía los ojos del demonio más aterrador que podrían invocar alguna vez. Gaara era egoísmo puro, era maldad hecha en carne, era problemas en una tarde de paz.**_

 _ **La diferencia era tan grande y visible como el sol, pero no le importo. No le importo lo dañino que pudiera resultar para ella, solo le importo obtenerla para el mismo.**_

 _ **Y lo hiso, obtuvo su corazón a base de esfuerzo y de amor.**_

 _ **Amor... un sentimiento que jamás pensó profesar a otra persona que no fuese de su familia.**_

 _ **Hinata sin proponérselo había sacado lo mejor de él.**_

 _ **Sonrió al verla ahí frente a él, luciendo tan tímida y sonrojada, tan indefensa ante él. Acaricio su cabeza con infinita dulzura, se inclinó hacia ella pues ella era demasiado bajita, tomo su barbilla y la alzó, para finalmente plantarle un suave beso a su novia.**_

 _ **Su novia.**_

 **Las** lágrimas cedieron en los ojos de Hinata y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse un poco. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? ¿Por qué?

El tacto de Gaara no hacía más que confundirla más, y su voz, ¡Dios, su voz! Estaba siendo demasiado fuerte ante esa situación a pesar de sus lágrimas. Demasiado fuerte en no aventarse a sus brazos para después darle una bofetada y gritarle con fuerza, para seguidamente volver a abrazarlo y besarlo con pasión.

Así de inestable se sentía.

—Y-yo... Daisuke...

—Se que tenemos un hijo.

Y ella sabía que él lo sabía.

—Quiero conocerlo, no puedes quitarme ese derecho —dijo suavemente, sin intenciones de levantarle la voz a pesar de lo que ella había hecho. Sabía que lo que él había hecho había sido mucho, mucho peor.

Después de unos segundos, Hinata pudo alzar su llorosa mirada hasta el rostro congestionado de Gaara.

Seguía tan jodidamente guapo, tan varonil. De hecho, podía decir que los años le habían sentado demasiado bien. Su rostro era un poco más cuadrado, tenía más altura y sus ojos tenían más profundidad. ¿Desde cuándo sus ojos eran tan preciosos? ¿Desde cuándo sus labios eran tan antojables?

No lo pudo evitar y lo oteo con disimulo de arriba hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que llevaba su traje de oficina, haciéndolo ver tan apuesto. Miro sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas, sus manos... su dedo.

Miro con melancolía su anillo de casado y después miro el suelo, apretando con fuerza ambos ojos.

—¿Por qué apareces así? —preguntó con un tono tosco —. Daisuke está aquí, no es momento de que te vea.

—Lo sé, pero no encontré ningún otro momento para hablar contigo. Sabía que era arriesgado, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Eso no justifica nada — soltó bruscamente de su agarre y se recargo en el auto de Naruto, tratando desesperadamente el conseguir aire —. Vete, hablaremos de esto en otra parte, otro día.

Gaara negó levemente.

—No me iré, hablaremos ya —dijo decidido. No pensaba irse por nada del mundo, por más que ella se lo pidiera él se quedaría para arreglar todo ese asunto de una vez por todas —. Quiero conocerlo.

Hinata apretó sus labios, sintiendo impotencia, coraje y dolor. ¿Era lo único que iba a decir? ¡¿De verdad?! Se sintió indignada.

—Él no te necesita —alzo sus ojos y dejo a la vista su ceño fruncido —. Solo me necesita a mí, a nadie más.

—Necesita a su padre — contestó Gaara, sintiéndose enojado ante la altanería de la Hyuga — y el no conseguirá eso con Neji y mucho menos con tu " _noviecito_ ". El necesita a su verdadero padre.

Hinata se enojó tanto ante las palabras de Gaara que no comenzó a medir sus palabras.

—¿Y si yo quiero que vea a mi "noviecito" como su padre qué? —sabía que hablaba de Toneri y que seguramente los había estado espiando. También sabía que Toneri no era su " _noviecito_ " ni mucho menos, pero sentía una creciente cólera en su interior y cuando se enojaba no sabía cómo controlarse.

—Tengo derecho de conocerlo, soy su padre.

—¡Y yo soy su todo! A ti no te conoce, él es feliz así. No necesita estos dramas, no necesita verte ni conocerte.

—¡Eso no lo decides tu, Hinata! —grito, sintiendo enojo —. Tú no eres quien para quitarme ese derecho.

—¡Soy la persona que lo tuvo por nueve meses en su vientre! ¡Soy quien cuido del cuándo tenía pesadillas! ¡Soy quien lo cuidó cuando se resfrió o cuando se raspo la rodilla! Yo soy quien le explico sobre que era el amor y el por qué las personas se besan. Yo, solo yo —se apuntó asi misma al mismo tiempo en el que lloraba —. Yo soy quien cree que tu presencia va a perturbar la vida de mi niño y no te lo voy a permitir. Ya me perturbaste la vida a mí, ¿realmente quieres perturbar la de él? ¿Quieres que vea el cómo sus padres se llevan pésimo? ¿Quieres verlo llorar al preguntarme por qué los papás de sus amigos si están juntos? —negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre su cintura —. Yo no quiero ver eso — dijo con la voz quebrada, siendo observada por los ojos analíticos de Gaara.

Ella no iba a ceder fácilmente, pero él tampoco lo haría. Si ella no quería volver con él, pues bien, que no lo hiciera, pero a su hijo lo conocía porque lo conocía. Él era su padre y él debía de saberlo, costara lo que costara y con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—Sera mejor que contrates a un buen abogado —fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás. Sin mirar que las rodillas de Hinata se habían doblado y que habían topado con el suelo mientras que sus hombros temblaban con fiereza.

 ** _No podía decir que lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo miro, tampoco sabía decir si fue el segundo, o el tercero. Ni siquiera podía decir si había sido el cuarto o el quinto, pero lo que si podía decir y recordar fue la primera vez que lo miro. El caminaba hacia ella y pudo darse cuenta que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor. Desde ese momento, desde el primer momento, supo que el seria especial en su vida._**

 ** _Gaara era tan diferente a todo lo que una chica podía querer como novio. Era arisco, malhumorado, su voz era ronca y no tenía aires de ser un príncipe encantador. Seguramente el jamás rescataría a una princesa de una torre, de eso estaba seguro. Pero si le preguntaban, ella creía que el si la rescataría a ella misma. Porque ella no era una princesa y él tampoco era un príncipe, ambos eran ellos y ya. Ambos se querían así y no había otra explicación de cuento de hadas._**

 ** _Gaara era Gaara, y nadie era como él._**

 ** _Amaba eso, lo amaba demasiado. Él era tan singular, tan único por sí solo. Todo él era como un museo de arte para ella. Desde sus escasas cejas, hasta esas ojeras que siempre cargaba. Sus cabellos eran lo más suave que alguna vez hubiese tocado y sus labios eran la tibieza más envolvente que alguna fogata le hubiese regalado alguna vez._**

 ** _Su aroma, ese aroma que solo le partencia a él era fantástico y delicioso. Su voz era electrizante y su mirada atrapante._**

 ** _¿Ella? ¿Enamorada del chico malo?_**

 ** _Ella misma estaba sorprendida, pero así eran las cosas._**

 ** _¡Se había enamorado del chico malo y eso le encantaba!_**

 ** _Le encantaba escucharlo decir "te quiero" en los momentos menos esperados. Le encantaba su delicado tacto y su acompasada respiración sobre su cuello. Le encantaban sus húmedos besos y su risa ronca y varonil. Le fascinaba en demasía su escultural cuerpo y le gustaba pasar su dedo sobre las cicatrices que había en sus ejercitados brazos._**

 ** _Gaara... hasta su nombre era estrambótico._**

 ** _Le gustaba la rareza de Gaara, le encantaba ser rara junto a él._**

 ** _Sonrió como boba enamorada y lo observo embelesada, admirando sus dientes perfectos y la mirada cálida que solo había para ella._**

 ** _Bajo la mirada con pena al verse descubierta por él y espero pacientemente a que se acercara a hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando la veía en ese estado. Sonrió cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca y suspiro cuando sintió sus dedos sobre su barbilla. Ahí estaban esos preciosos ojos azules y ese atrevido tatuaje que personalmente le fascinaba._**

 ** _Cerró_** ** _los ojos y se dejó llevar por el dulce sabor de sus labios._**

 _"—Será mejor que contrates a un buen abogado."_

Soltó un sollozo y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Recordó como una estúpida el momento en el que él le dijo por primera vez un "te amo". Recordó tan masoquistamente el cómo fue que le pidió ser su novia, el cómo lo conoció, el cómo pasaron el día de navidad juntos, el cómo dieron su primer beso.

Alzó su cristalina mirada al cielo y le pidió disculpas a su padre por ser tan débil.

—No puedo... no puedo olvidarte, Gaara.

Toneri miro a la chica con tristeza y se acercó a paso lento hacia ella para después arrodillarse y abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo los sollozos de Hinata y las lágrimas atravesando su camisa.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola, mis queridos lectores. Espero no haber demorado tanto en actualizar y espero que este capítulo recompense un poco la espera. Ya saben que pueden dejar sus dudas en un review o pueden mandarme un mensaje privado. Pueden hacerse también peticiones para esta historia. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Recuerden: ¡Hago One-shot por pedido!_**

 ** _Otra nota: ¡Tengo una encuesta en mi perfil, vayan y voten por favor! La encuesta se termina el 14 de este mes._**

 ** _Respuestas a sus bellos reviews:_**

 _ **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** A mi tampoco me cae muy bien Matsuri y mucho menos la que he creado, pero tienes razón, hasta a mi me da penita hacer que sufra tanto. Y sobre Hina, tambien me da mucha pena, pero tendrá que enfrentar todo junto. Por lo pronto, seguirá habiendo demasiado drama. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!:) _

_**Princesa del Takal:** Matsuri es estéril, eso lo vimos hace dos capítulos y se reitera en este. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!:) _

_**Rose101226:** Matsuri es estéril. Y si, lamentablemente Gaara termino con lo que empezó. Por fin apareció Toneri, pero ¿Que intenciones tendra con Hinata? ¡Gracias por tu comentario!:)_

 _ **fran. sanchez:** A mi en lo personal tampoco me gustaría que una persona hiciera algo como lo hizo Temari, pero quiero dejar en claro con estas acciones que ningun personaje aqui sera perfecto. Todos seran lo mas humanos posible, inclusive la incorregible Hinata, quien también a cometido y cometerá errores. Todos harán cosas por impulso, todos dirán cosas por las que mas tarde se podrán arrepentir, todos explotaran en cualquier momento. No quiero hacer a los típicos personajes buenos e intachables, quiero que sean humanos por que ser asi no tiene nada de malo. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!:) _

_**Uzumaki yosep:** Espero no haber tardado tanto:( a mi tambien me da pena Matsuri. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!:)_

 _ **KattytoNebel:** Exacto, aun queda por embarrar más. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!:)_


	11. ¿Hacemos las paces?

_**[Capítulo 11]**_

 **•Género:** Romance/Drama.

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _¿Hacemos las paces?_**

* * *

 _ **Sonrió** enternecida al ver a su pequeño reír y juguetear en la caja de arena que se encontraba en aquel parque. Le encantaba el sonido de su tierna risa, siempre hacía que algo en su interior se removiera agradablemente. Verlo feliz, le producía una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago._

 _—Buenas tardes, Hinata-san._

 _La aludida alzó la vista para encontrarse con la amable sonrisa de un chico albino que tomaba asiento junto a ella. Ella también le sonrió educadamente._

 _—Buenas tardes, Toneri-san._

 _—¿Donde a estado? Usted siempre viene cada dos días. Permítame recordarle que se ausento casi dos semanas enteras —le recordó con un tono de voz que se asemejaba al de un familiar preocupado. O bueno, eso fue lo que Hinata escuchó._

 _Sonrió apenada._

 _—Estuve algo enferma y por eso no había podido venir. No se preocupe, solo fue un simple resfriado — se apuró a decir cuando miro su mueca de preocupación._

 _Conocía a Toneri desde hacía tres meses. Aquella había sido su primera vez llevando a su pequeño a ese agradable parque. Se sentó en la misma banca en la que estaba sentada junto a él en ese momento, y minutos después apareció ese joven albino con un libro en sus manos y una bella sonrisa en su apuesto rostro. Había sido tan amigable que fue inevitable no entablar una conversación. Rápidamente se habían hecho buenos amigos y siempre se veían en aquel sitio._

 _—Pues me alegra que este mejor — sonrió ampliamente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Antes de que el pudiera agregar algo más, el pequeño Daisuke los interrumpió._

 _—¡Toneri-san! — grito emocionado el niño mientras corría hasta los brazos del amigo de su madre._

 _—¡Daisuke-kun!— abrazo al niño que literalmente le había saltado encima —¿Cómo has estado?_

 _—¡Muy bien! — respondió energéticamente —¿Y usted, Toneri-san?_

 _Toneri sonrió sutilmente, mostrando su blanca dentadura._

 _—Perfectamente, Daisuke-kun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **El** tamboreo de los dedos de Hinata contra la mesa de madera se escuchaba como eco dentro de la habitación. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su frente descansaba sobre su ya adormecida mano. No podía dejar de pensar en Gaara y su hijo a pesar de que estaba en horario de trabajo. Sabía que debía controlar sus emociones, que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y que su cabeza explotaría si no dejaba de pensar… le era imposible.

Miró de reojo la foto de su hijo, en la cual salía saludando hacia la cámara mientras que sonreía jovialmente con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ese niño era su adoración y alguien quería robarse a su adoración.

 _«—Basta, el no te lo robara. Entiende que solo quiere compartir la custodia.»_ Le había dicho Temari. Si, le había hablado desesperadamente a la hermana del pelirrojo para suplicarle ayuda por lo que Gaara le había dicho.

Sabía que Temari tenía toda la razón y que Gaara era incapaz de quitarle a su hijo, pero saber todo eso no la tranquilizaba. Más bien, saber todo eso no tranquilizaba a su egoísmo.

Hinata estaba muy asustada. Asustada a la reacción que su hijo tendría al saber todo. Al saber que ella lo había alejado de todos y de todo por miedo.

El solo imaginar un rechazo por parte de su pequeño… le partía el alma en un millón de trizas. No podría soportar tal dolor. Simplemente no podría. Por eso, estaba asustada, muy asustada.

Era consciente de que ella tenía que hablar primero con su pequeño hijo, sin embargo… eso también le daba miedo. Tenía miedo de que reaccionara mal, de que la juzgara por sus malas decisiones o de que se decepcionara de ella.

 _«—Carajo — había murmurado Kiba, pausando su hablar debido a un cigarrillo en sus labios. Lo encendió y prosiguió —. Es un niño, deja de preocuparte tanto.»_ Le dijo cuando le contó sobre sus inseguridades.

 _«—Un niño demasiado maduro, tan maduro que da miedo.»_ Le había respondido ella.

Y era cierto. Daisuke poseía una madurez colosal al igual que inocencia. Él sabía cómo mezclar ambas cosas y por muy loco que pareciese, ambas cosas parecían funcionar bien juntas. La reacción de su hijo le era completamente incierta, Daisuke podía reaccionar de tantísimas formas. Podía darle la razón a ella, podía darle la razón a él, podía darle la razón a ambos e incluso podía no dársela a ninguno. Así de incierta era su reacción para ella.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Vamos, deja de pensar en eso —murmuró —. Tienes trabajo que…—paro su hablar al escuchar su teléfono vibrar. Lo miro por unos segundos antes de tomarlo y ver la notificación nueva.

Era un mensaje de Gaara.

Trago saliva y apretó su celular.

Abrió el mensaje y leyó el contenido.

 _«Dejémonos de niñerías y hablemos como un par de adultos. Veámonos en el almuerzo, en el café que está cerca de tu trabajo.»_

Sin pensarlo demasiado contestó una afirmativa para después revisar la hora que apuntaba el reloj de su celular. Eran las dos de la tarde, en quince minutos saldría a comer… con Gaara.

* * *

 **Matsuri** miro el contendió del paquete una vez más y después miro a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Sin duda, su plan estaba resultando perfectamente bien. Con esas pruebas falsas que tenía en sus manos no habría nada que hiciera que Gaara dudara de ella.

Si, sabía que el la consideraba ruin y mala, pero estaba segura de que jamás sospecharía de ella. El seguramente pensaba que ella no era capaz de tal acto vil. Además, él no sabía que ella era estéril y jamás lo sabría. Así que, si su plan seguía como hasta ese momento, todo saldría bien. El jamás se enteraría de su farsa.

—Ten —le extendió un sobre a la mujer, quien lo arrebato rápidamente de su mano y lo abrió para ver el contenido —. La cantidad que habíamos acordado. Ni un billete mas, ni un billete menos.

La mujer ojeo la faja de billetes una y otra vez hasta que la guardo nuevamente en el sobre para seguidamente guardar el sobre en su bolso.

—Sabes que el bebe costara mas que unas pruebas de embarazo, ¿cierto? —pregunto mientras sacaba un cigarro y trataba de encenderlo. Sin embargo, su cometido no se llevo a cabo ya que Matsuri le arrebato el cigarrillo y lo tiro lejos de ellas.

—Si él bebe no nace sano entonces no te daré ni la cuarta parte de lo que me pides por él.

Se había asegurado de encontrar a una mujer igual a ella, para que él bebe pudiese tener algo de ella. Al menos sus ojos, o sus labios, eso era lo de menos. Solo quería que todo fuese absolutamente creíble. Quería que su plan saliera perfecto.

—Si, si —contesto de mala gana la mujer mientras rodaba los ojos.

Esa mujer tenia unas semanas de embarazada. Uno de sus contactos la ayudo a encontrar a la candidata perfecta para su elaborada farsa, y ella era todo lo que buscaba. Alguien parecida fisicamente a ella y ademas que estaba embarazada de dos semanas. Justo el tiempo que había pasado desde que ella tuvo sexo con Gaara.

—Yo pagare tus citas medicas y tus vitaminas. Solo contáctame si tienes algún problema.

—Como sea —respondió, para después dar media vuelta y caminar por la desolada calle.

Matsuri sonrió de medio lado y abrió la bolsa de papel para observar nuevamente el primer objeto de su magnífico plan.

Las tres pruebas de embarazo que marcaban un positivo.

* * *

 **Shikamaru** observó desde la esquina a su histérica mujer. Temari daba vueltas como leona mientras que murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a entender por lo rápido que las decía. El taconeo de sus zapatos no hacían más que molestarlo, pues él quería cerrar el ojo mientras que ella se dignara finalmente a decirle que era lo que tanto la agobiaba.

Estaba así desde hacía unos días y aún no le decía que era lo que tenía, cosa que le molestaba, pues se suponía que se tenían una muy abierta confianza. Era raro que Temari no le contara lo que le intranquilizaba.

—Temari —llamó, haciendo que la rubia se detuviera y lo mirara —¿vas a decirme qué pasa? Me esta molestando tu actitud.

Temari suspiro ruidosamente, calmando sus pensamientos con ese acto. Camino hasta su asiento tras su escritorio y se sentó en él delicadamente. Miró a Shikamaru y suspiro otra vez. Había estado atrasando el momento de contarle sobre lo que Hinata le había contado, pero no había tenido el valor ya que no quería manchar la imagen que Shikamaru tenía de Gaara. No justificaba la acción estúpida de su hermano menor, pero tampoco lo culpaba.

Eso si, Kankuro se las pagaría, de eso no había duda.

—Hinata me contactó hace unos días. Estaba muy alterada, podía escuchar su voz quebrantada a través de la línea — comenzó, observando el rostro impactado e intrigado de su pareja —. Me hablo para contarme lo que mi hermanito hizo —dijo con amargura —. Resulta que el cabezota de Naruto le comento a Gaara que harían una reunión entre amigos para conocer a Daisuke y a mi hermano se le ocurrió ir a dicha reunión. Se escondió por un rato para ver a Daisuke y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se acercó a Hinata para hablar de Daisuke. Hinata confiesa que se alteró un poco y que esto ovacionó que Gaara le dijera que pelearía por la custodia de Daisuke —miró a Shikamaru para ver su reacción, la cual era envidiable. Mantenía su rostro apacible mientras su mirada calculadora la observaba con atención.

Inevitablemente, Temari se sonrojó un poco.

—Vaya, no le esperaba algo así —confesó Shikamaru mientras rascaba su barbilla —. ¿Qué mas te dijo Hinata?

—Me pidió ayuda. Yo le dije que era obvio que Gaara jamás se atrevería a quitarle a Daisuke… bueno, es lo que quiero pensar —murmuró, jugando con el borde de su falda —. Quiero hablar con él sobre el tema, pero no sé cómo acercarme. Admito que Gaara me da un poco de miedo.

Shikamaru soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Y a quien no? No por nada tiene esa mirada y esa voz. Te aconsejo que vayas directo al grano, tarde o temprano tiene que compartir la información sobre la custodia de su hijo.

—Si, creo que tienes razón —soltó un suspiro y recargo los codos en el escritorio para dejar su barbilla descansar sobre el dorso de sus manos unidas —. Ahora lo que me preocupa es Matsuri. ¿Qué hará cuando se entere? Es obvio que ella no tomará muy bien la noticia.

—Lo sé, y no quiero preocuparte más, pero creo que la reacción de tu padre también es un asunto delicado.

—Maldita sea, había olvidado por completo la existencia de mi padre —masculló con irritación —. Gaara está en grandes aprietos y yo quiero ayudarlo, pero no sé cómo —hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos con aflicción. Escucho de pronto el rechinido de las patas de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo y después sintió la mano de Shikamaru sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila, ambos encontraremos una solución para todo este caos. Gaara estará bien, sabes que siempre se sale con la suya.

Temari sonrió de medio lado.

—Casi siempre —susurro.

* * *

 **Gaara** observó al pequeño demonio que estaba trabajando con mala cara frente a sus narices. La tenia justo frente a él, firmando y revisando papeles sobre el otro lado de su escritorio, todo sin dirigirle palabra o mirada, con su ceño fruncido mientras murmuraba palabras que no llegaban a su comprensión.

El solo la miraba de reojo de vez en vez, cuidando no ser descubierto en el acto, pues si lo descubría viéndola, seguramente se echaría encima de él cuál leona para reclamarle. Realmente era cansado convivir con Hanabi Hyuga.

—¿No has acabado de revisar esos balances? —preguntó sin despegar su vista del documento que estaba revisando.

—¿Ahora vas a quejarte de mi eficiencia? Te dije que me tardaría mi tiempo, así que deja de molestar, ¿Quieres, Sabaku no? —le masculló, mirándolo por momentos y sin dejar de lado sus documentos.

—Te lo preguntaba por qué falta muy poco para que salgas a almorzar. No hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva.

—¡¿Me estás llamando agresiva?! —una gran vena creció en su cien mientras movía sus brazos frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo —. Te golpearía si no estuviéramos en horario de trabajo, pero ahora que mencionas el almuerzo, mejor me voy. ¡Y me vale un carajo si faltan cinco minutos para que se cumpla mi horario de salida para almorzar! ¡Adiós! —se levantó bruscamente del asiento y camino a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del despacho.

Lo último que Gaara escuchó proveniente de Hanabi fue el horrible azotón de puerta.

Gaara suspiró resignado. Al parecer, jamás tendría una buena relación con Hanabi.

—No se lo tome a mal Hiashi-san, pero de verdad espero que estos meses pasen rápido —murmuró mirando hacia el techo. Desvió su mirada hacia la pared y se topó con su reloj digital. Faltaban sólo cuatro minutos para el gran momento —. Y espero que salga algo bueno de mi encuentro con Hinata —murmuró de nuevo.

Termino de firmar los últimos papeles y recogió unos cuantos folder para dejarlos a su secretaria Sakura.

Camino fuera del despacho y se puso frente a su escritorio.

—Sakura, llama a los números que te deje ahí y pide una reunión a las empresas. Vamos a hablar sobre el nuevo producto. También saca copias del último folder.

Sakura, quien al parecer se preparaba para salir a almorzar, asintió sin siquiera verle.

—Sí, jefe.

Suspiro silenciosamente y asintió para caminar hacia el elevador. Al estar vacío sé miro en el espejo y acomodo discretamente su cabello y corbata, esperando lucir presentable. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta sobre la ligera capa de sudor que tenía sobre su cuello, producto del poco notable nerviosismo que sentía.

Estaba sumamente nervioso. Sinceramente esperaba lo peor de ese encuentro, aún que debía de admitir que él fue el culpable pues él la citó a pesar de que había pasado poco desde su desafortunado encuentro. Seguramente aún se encontraba muy molesta con él y no podía culparla.

Él había actuado acorde al enojo que sentía en su interior, olvidando por completo que estás hablando con la persona a la cual aún amaba. Tenía que tener tacto, pues esa mujer era la mujer a quien lastimó años atrás. Era la mujer con la cual tenía un hijo.

Pero sin embargo, ya no era la misma.

Ella ahora era una mujer. Una que estaba dispuesta a todo por su hijo. Una mujer madura, responsable, aguerrida y segura de sí misma que no se la pondría nada fácil, así que debía de andar con cuidado si quería pisar cerca de su territorio.

Debía de ser cuidadoso si no quería caer en la tentación de sus carnosos labios, de sus proporcionadas curvas, de sus ojos únicos o de su fascinante aroma.

Tenía que tener cuidado, por qué a pesar de su inmenso amor hacia ella, el estaba casado y él era un hombre de palabra. Aun que no amara a Matsuri.e incluso solo la toleraba, tenía que respetarla. Tenía que respetar ese falso matrimonio.

Fue hasta que llegó a su auto que despertó de su letargo. Se montó en él y rápidamente lo encendió y arrancó para irse directo al restaurante donde había citado a la Hyuga mayor. Había mucho tránsito, así que se retrasó unos minutos en llegar hasta ahí.

—¿Tiene reservación?—preguntó el recepcionista con educación.

Gaara asintió.

—Soy Sabaku no Gaara.

El recepcionista asintió.

—Disculpe un segundo —observó la lista de reservaciones y asintió apuntando la libreta —. Sabaku no Gaara y Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Ya llegó la señorita Hyuga?

—Aún no, señor. Sígame, lo guiaré hasta su mesa.

—Gracias—se dio a la tarea de seguir al hombre que lo guiaba ágilmente entre el tumulto de mesas, las cuales la mayoría estaban desocupadas. Había escogido ese lugar por una simple razón; ahí Hinata y él tendrían que ser recatados y no tendrían más que mantenerse serenos. Si por el contrario, estaban en un parque, alejado de los ojos ajenos, tendrían más oportunidades de gritar y de hacer cosas que normalmente no harían estando en público. Solo por esa razón había escogido ese fino restaurante.

Para su agrado, llegaron hasta la mesa más lejana de todas. Él se sentó en la silla y asintió al hombre cuando este le preguntó que si le traía la carta de menú.

No tuvo que esperar mucho por la llegada de Hinata, porque en menos de lo que pensó, ella ya se encontraba caminado hasta la mesa. El mundo se detuvo unos segundos para verla, los cuales se le hicieron gratamente eternos.

Su cabello corto le adquirían un porte más maduro, sus ojos maquillados sutilmente atraían la atención de todos, sus labios carnosos eran llamativos y su cuerpo… dejó de pensar cuando miró su cuerpo.

¡Alto a los pensamientos impuros! Él estaba ahí por su hijo, no estaba para ver las perfectas curvas de la madre de este.

Se sobresaltó escasamente al escuchar la silla moverse.

—Hinata…—nombró cuando la miro sentada frente a él, luciendo un pequeño, casi insignificante sonrojo —. Hola, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Bien —susurro Hinata, mirando hacia otro lado —. No sabía que habían convertido el café en un restaurante cinco estrellas. Podrías habérmelo dicho, tuve que preguntar en la calle sobre el café y parecer una tonta.

—Lo lamentó, tampoco lo sabía —Ignoró la mirada de Hinata, la cual le decía "no te creo" y se centró en el brillo de sus ojos. Obviamente era mentira, el sí que sabía que era un restaurante, pero había mentido a propósito pues sabía que Hinata se negaría a ir a un restaurante tan caro con el —. Verás —hablo, llamando la atención de la peli azul —, yo…

—Aquí tiene el menú, señor y señora.

Gaara fue cruelmente interrumpido por el empleado.

—Gracias.

—¿Gustan algo de beber?

Miró a Hinata, pidiendo una respuesta.

Ella no se lo pensó mucho.

—¿Cuál es su mejor vino?

Gaara la miró con impacto. ¿Desde cuando ella bebía? Aún que bueno, no debía de extrañarle. Ya habían pasado muchos años y en esos años habían pasado muchas cosas.

—Wine Spectator, señora.

—Traiga ese, por favor. Ah, y por cierto, a habido un error, no estoy casada —le enseñó su dedo anular —. No quiero que haya malos entendidos —miro a Gaara por el rabillo del ojo al decirlo.

—Disculpe mi error, señorita —hizo un asentimiento de cabeza —. Enseguida traigo su bebida.

—Gracias —después de eso se retiró. Hinata puso total atención en su menú, ignorando por completo la expresión de asombro que Gaara tenía en su rostro.

Mientras que Gaara tenía la mandíbula desencajada, Hinata trataba de que su acelerado corazón se calmara y que su sonrojo abandonara su rostro. Ella no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta osadía para comportarse así, pero estaba complacida de su logro. Todo se lo debía a esa plática que tuvo con Ino después del mensaje de Gaara. Ella fue quien le dijo cómo actuar frente a él para dejarle en claro que ella no era la misma chica inocente y sumisa de antes.

 _«—Demuéstrale lo decidida y fuerte que puedes ser por lo que amas. ¡No te dejes intimidar!»_

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido del vino vertiéndose sobre su copa.

—¿Listos para ordenar?

—Ah, sí —dijo Gaara —. Costillas al horno con miel.

—¿Y usted, señorita?

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos nuevamente. Esta vez pensaba en que los gustos culinarios de Gaara aún no cambiaban en nada.

—Un filete Diane.

—Perfecto. Enseguida lo traigo, con permiso —dio una rápida reverencia y se marchó.

Hinata dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre la silla y tomó la copa de vino para darle un sorbo.

—Lamentó mi comportamiento del otro día —comenzó Hinata, impresionando a Gaara —. Sé que actúe ridículamente, que fue penoso todo lo que dije y…

—Yo no pienso nada de eso —interrumpió el peli rojo —. Estabas en todo tu derecho en enojarte y sentirte mal. No soy quien para juzgarte, tampoco para exigir nada, pero no sabes la ilusión que me hace conocer a mi hijo —cerró los ojos por un momento —. Lamento con toda mi alma que las cosas se hayan dado así, pero es lo que hay — «lamentablemente», quiso decir, pero no tuvo el valor.

—Comprendo —dijo de forma apresurada mientras se enderezaba sobre su silla —, ya pasó mucho tiempo. No deberíamos de seguir lamentándonos sobre cosas del pasado. Me gustaría… poder tener una tregua, por nuestro hijo.

—Me parece maravilloso —dijo de una forma casi alegre —. Nos llevará nuestro tiempo llevarnos mejor, pero…

—Trataremos —terminó por decir ella con media sonrisa.

Gaara asintió y desvió su mirada para no tener que ver esa bella sonrisa o de lo contrario adiós a su respeto hacia su matrimonio.

—De acuerdo.

Quedaron en un largo silencio una vez que el mesero trajo sus pedidos y ellos se dedicaron a comer. Mientras comía, cada quien pensaba en lo suyo. Mientras que Gaara pensaba en su posible infidelidad hacia Matsuri, Hinata pensaba en su hijo y en lo apuesto que seguía siendo Gaara.

—Bueno —Gaara limpio la comisura de sus labios —, hablemos de Daisuke. ¿Cuándo podré decirle que soy su padre?

Hinata casi se atraganta con la comida.

—Yo… pienso que aún es muy pronto. No puedo llegar y hablarle de ti, así como si nada. Preferiría… prepararlo para el momento.

—¿Cuánto supones que tarde en llegar ese "momento"? —preguntó un poco inconforme con su respuesta.

—No lo se… —jugueteó con su tenedor a pesar de que su madre siempre le dijo que no debía de jugar ni con la comida ni con los cubiertos — ¿Un año?

Ahora fue el turno de Gaara para atragantarse.

—¿Un año? —repitió la pregunta con incredulidad.

—Tengo que prepararlo bien para el momento —se excusó, provocando que Gaara frunciera el ceño.

—¿No será que la que debe de prepararse eres tú? Ese tiempo es para ti, no para Daisuke.

Hinata apretó disimuladamente su tenedor y Gaara fue consiente de ello al ver el temblor de su cuerpo. En ese momento, Gaara supo que Hinata tenía mucho miedo a lo que su hijo pudiese llegar a pensar de ella al momento de decirle que su padre no era un astronauta ni era un pirata. A Hinata le daba miedo decirle a su hijo la verdad y él no podía juzgarla.

—Lo lamentó, no debí de decir eso —se disculpó con rapidez, no queriendo dañar el pequeño avance que habían llegado a tener.

—No te preocupes —Hinata forzó una sonrisa, demostrándole a Gaara que había acertado con su pensamiento y comentario.

—Aún así, creo que debe de haber otra manera. No creo que Daisuke necesite tanto tiempo para asimilarlo. Quiero estar cerca de él lo más antes posible, y no —estiró su mano y fue a dar hasta la de Hinata. Le dio un apretón —mi intención no es quitarte a Daisuke. Jamás intentaría eso. Quiero compartir el tiempo de nuestro hijo.

 _«Nuestro hijo»_ resonó en la cabeza de Hinata. Si, tenía razón. Era el hijo de ambos, por mucho que ella lo hubiese cuidado solar. El también tenía derecho a estar con Daisuke y Daisuke tenía derecho de saber que tenía un padre. Pero, aun así, temía mucho por la reacción de su hijo.

—Se que tienes miedo, pero no debes de tenerlo. Seguramente él te ama y te amara a pesar de todo. Tu no hiciste nada mal, a contrario de mi. Si quieres tiempo, de acuerdo, pero por favor, no tardes.

Hinata lo miro con impacto y agradecimiento. Regresó el apretón de mano y asintió.

—Gracias. Haré que lo conozcas lo más pronto que pueda.

Gaara asintió agradecido.

Ambos tomaron el vino mientras charlaban de cosas triviales o sobre la empresa, sin saber que esa simple y llana plática avivaría sus sentimientos.

Sin saber que los labios de cada uno se veían apetitosos al hablar para el otro y que sus voces eran exquisitas para el oído. Sin saber que sus pequeñas risas cautivarían al otro y sin saber que sus miradas se toparían cientos de veces conforme hablaban.

—Dime, ¿Por qué le pusiste Daisuke? —preguntó, llevando su copa de vino hacia la boca.

Hinata río bajito y miró su copa de vino.

—Honestamente, lo mire en una telenovela.

—No puede ser —Gaara río roncamente y llevó su mano hasta la frente mientras que Hinata reía —. Nuestro hijo tiene nombre de galán de telenovela.

—No se lo puse enteramente por eso —dijo sin dejar de reír suavemente —. Me gusta el significado de su nombre.

—¿Grande ayuda? —cuestionó.

—Si. Para mí, Daisuke fue mi gran ayuda a seguir adelante —recargo su mejilla contra la palma de su mano mientras veía un punto lejano —. Él me dio las fuerzas y la determinación que necesitaba para seguir. Fue mi gran ayuda. Creo qué hay nombres con mejores significados, pero en ese momento fue el correcto y lo sigue siendo hasta hoy —sonrió dulcemente al pensar en su hijo, robándole el aliento a Gaara.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un sonido proveniente del celular de Hinata.

—Dios mío, han pasado dos horas más de nuestro límite de almuerzo —comentó Hinata —. Creo que es hora de irnos.

—Si, tienes razón —se levantó y sacó su billetera.

—Espera, yo pagaré mi comida —dijo al ver sus intenciones.

—Oh no, yo te he citado así que yo pago.

—Al menos déjame pagar el vino, yo lo pedí — dijo alarmada y avergonzada, sacando su chequera de la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

—Te propongo un trato, ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez tú me invitas a la comida? Hoy va por mi —termino de decir para llamar al camarero mientras Hinata lo miraba con impresión y pena.

—De acuerdo —murmuró sonrojada, sin poder ver la sonrisa ladina de Gaara.

Cuando la cuenta estuvo pagada, ambos salieron juntos del local.

—Espero que podamos vernos pronto…—enmudeció unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente —ya sabes, para ver a Daisuke —se apresuró a decir, a lo que Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

—También espero eso.

Ambos se quedaron en medio del estacionamiento, mirándose fijamente, con mil palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero sin el valor para soltarlas.

—Fue un placer poder hablar contigo.

—Igualmente—dijo Gaara.

Ambos se dieron la mano lentamente y se quedaron así un buen rato antes de que algo inesperado pasara.

—Gaara, cariño.

La expresión de Gaara cambió rápidamente de una luminosa a un rostro amargado.

—Iba pasando y te mire —sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo por el costado, provocando que el agarre de su mano con la de Hinata se deshiciera —. Oh, veo que tienes compañía. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veía, Hinata.

El rostro de Hinata era todo un poema.

Apretó su bolso y forzó una sonrisa.

—Matsuri-san, qué gusto —mintió —. Si me disculpan, tengo que irme. Es tarde —dio la vuelta para ir corriendo hacia su auto, pero fue bruscamente detenida por Matsuri.

—¡Espera, espera! Aprovechando que estás aquí, me gustaría que escucharas esto además de mi marido —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última oración —. Me da gusto dar a conocer frente a ti y a Gaara que…—hizo una pausa mientras sonreía ampliamente y los miraba a los dos —¡Vamos a ser papás!

—¿Qué? —dijo Gaara en un hilo de voz.

—Lo que escuchas amor, seremos padres al fin — llevo la mano hasta su vientre plano mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, admirando felizmente por el rabillo del ojo la expresión afligida de Hinata.

—Vaya, en hora buena. Muchas felicidades, Matsuri y Gaara —miro al último con una sonrisa triste —. Que les vaya muy bien en esto de la paternidad, es todo un lío pero es hermoso. Me retiro, realmente es tarde. Adiós. —después de su apresurada despedida, casi corrió hasta su auto mientras que Matsuri se despedía con una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba su brazo.

Gaara estaba hecho piedra sobre su lugar, pensando en lo mucho que odiaba estar casado con Matsuri.

* * *

Ino y Sakura se miraron entre sí para después girar sus miradas hacia la peli azul que yacía sentada sobre el sofá. Su expresión era afligida, ni siquiera las veía a la cara. Mantenía su vista en un punto lejano y a penas había hablado después de relatarles lo que había sucedido con Gaara.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Sakura —. Todo este tiempo se ha rumoreado en la empresa que Gaara no quiere a Matsuri. ¡Incluso él se quedaba a dormir en la empresa con tal de no regresar a su casa!

—Ya lo has dicho, solo son rumores —murmuró la Hyuga —. A-además, no le tomen tanta importancia al asunto. Él tiene derecho a tener cuantos hijos le plazca con Matsuri. No hay que escandalizarse. Ellos son marido y mujer, después de todo…

Ino la miró con tristeza.

—¿Y tú estás bien?

—¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? Estoy contenta de que al fin Gaara y yo mantengamos las paces por Daisuke —sonrió forzadamente —. Ahora solo falta que encuentre el momento perfecto para hablar con mi hijo de su padre.

—Oye —Sakura alargó su mano para tomar la mano de Hinata —, tómate tu tiempo. Sé que Gaara quiere que sea pronto, pero más vale que medites bien las palabras que le dirás a Daisuke para explicarle que su padre quiere conocerlo. El es un niño muy lindo y tierno, un niño que te ama. Él entenderá y no se molestara.

Hinata devolvió el apretón.

—Eso espero.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, se pudo escuchar la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta.

—¿Mami?

—¡Daiuske! —nombró alarmada, pensando que quizá él había escuchado algo de su platica —¿Q-que pasa?

Daisuke sonrió hacia las tensas amigas de su madre y después caminó hasta ella.

—Solo quería verte —le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Pero que mono! —exclamó Ino con corazones en sus ojos.

—Idéntico a su madre —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió aliviada y asintió hacia su hijo para extender sus brazos hasta el.

—De acuerdo, aún es temprano. Quédate aquí un rato y después a la cama porque tienes que levantarte muy temprano. ¿Estás contento de al fin poder entrar a la escuela?

—¡Si! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa —. Ya quiero que sea mañana. Estoy muy emocionado —confesó felizmente.

—¡Eso es muy bueno! Solo promete que serás igual de inteligente que yo y que sacaras las mejores notas. ¡Obtén muchas estrellas! ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, tía Ino —dijo Daisuke con decisión.

—Espera, cerda. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle al niño que sea tan inteligente como tú? ¡Tendrías que haber dicho que no sea igual de burra que tú!

—¿Cómo dices, frente de marquesina? ¡Mis notas eran buenas!

—Si, era buenas, pero por qué Hinata te ayudaba con tus tareas e incluso te ayudo un par de veces haciendo trampa en los exámenes. ¡Por eso no reprobaste! Le debes a Hinata tu carrera.

—¿De verdad tu hiciste eso mami? —preguntó sorprendido y curioso el niño a la nerviosa Hinata.

—Cla-claro que no, cariño —río nerviosa —. No escuches a tus tías —le tapo suavemente los oídos.

—¡Tu solo obtenias las mejores notas para que Sasuke te notara! Y aún así, ni siquiera volteo a verte de reojo.

—¡Calla! Que eso no es tan malo a comparación de lo que tú hiciste. ¡¿Crees que no recuerdo que te acostabas con Sai antes de que fueran novios para que te hiciera las tareas de arte y de historia?!

—Okay, esto es suficiente —levantó torpemente a su hijo entre sus brazos para comenzar a caminar hasta la salida de la habitación —. I-iré a acostar a Daisuke, no tardado y por favor, no destruyan el despacho —les pidió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de ambas —. Esas dos…

—Mami, ¿Qué tiene de malo que la tía Ino se acostara con el tío Sai?

Hinata miró con impacto y vergüenza a su hijo.

—¡Da-Daisuke..!

—Tu y yo nos acostamos en la misma cama y no pasa nada. A veces también me acuesto con mi abuela, con mi tía Hanabi y con mi tío Neji. También con mi tanuki.

Hinata sacó el aire retenido con alivio.

—No tiene nada de malo, Daisuke-kun.

Daisuke asintió y dejó que su madre lo recostara sobre su cama y que lo arropara con su edredón color azul cielo. Miró a su madre y sonrió con emoción.

—¿Crees que me vaya bien mañana?

—Te irá estupendo amor —le dio un beso en la frente —. Conocerás a nuevas personas y aprenderás nuevas cosas, aún que dudo que te enseñen algo que aún no sepas —acaricio su mejilla —. Descansa, mañana será un gran día.

—Buenas noches mami.

Hinata le dio otro beso y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Apago la luz, dejo encendida la lámpara y se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana.

* * *

 **La** mañana había comenzado un poco ajetreada, pero no era nada que a Daisuke le asustara o incomodara. Hinata lo levantó y lo vistió con el uniforme escolar que Tenten le había dicho, le preparó un almuerzo y lo puso en su lonchera.

Daisuke iba bien vestido, peinado, con los dientes lavados y su rostro y cuerpo impecables.

Tanta fue la perfección, que Hinata apenas y tuvo tiempo para arreglarse a sí misma.

Lo llevo hasta su nueva escuela y entrego a su hijo a Tenten.

—Recuerda cariño, se educado y obediente. Tu tía Tenten se encargará de que estés bien. Si te sientes mal no dudes en decirle a ella y si algo pasa…

—Vamos, Hinata —Tenten le sonrió tranquilizadoramente —Daisuke estará en muy buenas manos.

—Y no lo dudo —le dijo Hinata —. Es solo que… ya sabes. Las primeras veces de nuestros hijos también son nuestras primeras veces. No puedo evitar sentir nerviosismo. En fin, adiós corazón.

—Adiós mamá —dejó que su madre lo besara sonoramente en la mejilla antes de que esta se fuera, siempre mirando hacia atrás.

—Bien, vamos a entrar. ¿Te parece?

Daisuke asintió lentamente mientras Tenten tomaba su mano.

—¿Sabes? Yo también estoy nerviosa, no olvides que es mi primer día aquí. Pero, no debemos de preocuparnos. Seguramente nos irá de maravilla.

—Si, tía Tenten —Daisuke sonrió más animadamente.

Después de que Tenten se presentara en la dirección, ambos se fueron directamente al aula donde Tenten seria maestra y Daisuke sería un nuevo alumno. Con tan solo parase frente a la puerta fueron capaces de escuchar los gritos y risas de los niños que estaban adentro.

Tenten suspiro y se dio ánimo mientras tomaba la mano de Daisuke y le transmitía el mismo ánimo que se estaba dando para entrar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos los gritos cesaron y en cambio se pudieron escuchar los pasos apresurados de los pequeños niños que corrían hasta sus asientos.

Tenten asomo la cabeza y pudo ver con gracia a todos los infantes en sus respectivos lugares, aparentando ser ángeles.

Entro junto a Daisuke e hizo que se posicionara frente al pizarrón junto a ella.

—¡Buenos días, niños! Mi nombre es Tenten, seré su nueva profesora y este será su nuevo compañero; Daisuke.

Daisuke sonrió con nerviosismo, pero su sonrisa se borró poco a poco al captar entre los niños tres pares de ojos que no lo miraban con mucho gusto.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien. ¿Que les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Que opinan de la tregua de Gaara y Hinata? ¿Y sobre el falso embarazo de Matsuri? _

**_Respuestas:_**

 ** _Princesa del Tikal:_** _Lo se, lo se. Pronto le daré a Hinata y Gaara un descansito de tanto drama ;)_

 ** _aty:_** _Muchas gracias y espero no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar :)_

 ** _Rose101226:_** _Creo que aún falta un poco para que ambos puedan estar completamente juntos. Aún falta por ver qué es lo que Gaara hará al saber que Matsuri está "embarazada"._

 ** _Valerie Hyuga Senju:_** _Yo tambien quiero que Gaara sufra un poco de celos, así que no te sorprendas si pronto pongo a Toneri y a Hinata en una situación comprometedora ;) Muchas gracias, Valerie. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D_

 ** _Kimiyu:_** _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre una Hinata más humana así que creo que lo estoy logrando. Ella es buena, pero comete errores como cualquier otra persona. Tu comentario está lleno de razon, Hinata tiene todas las de perder, pero ella no quiere darse cuenta de eso. Piensa que por el hecho de ser solo ella quien crió a Daisuke, tiene todo el derecho de decidir si Gaara lo ve o no. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya dejado igual de cautivada :D_

 ** _fran. sanchez:_** _A mi tambien me da mucha pena, pero es lo que se ha buscado al cometer actos tan egoístas. Y si, asi somos los humanos, impredecibles, egoístas y con ideas que cambian de un dia para otro._

 ** _dagorfly:_** _Muchas gracias ;) No me gustan mucho los triángulos amorosos, pero creo que es necesario en esta historia._

 _ **Uzumaki yosep:** Muchas gracias :D_

 ** _KattytoNebel:_** _Si, los niños son los que sufren también en estas situaciones. Veamos si Hinata se da cuenta a tiempo del daño que le puede ocasionar a su hijo por tomar ese tipo de decisiones._

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, los amo un monton!_**

 ** _¡Hasta luego!_**


End file.
